After Ending Back to reality
by Eedy
Summary: Now saeran has been found and being treated in hospital along with seven for his arm Saki has found at some news that brings the reality back to her, her and Seven now have to be strong for each other despite the pain they both feel from the worry of their brothers Rated M for later content Please review
1. Chapter 1

****SPOILERS WITHIN*****

Thank you taking the time to read this fanfic it maybe a strange crossover but I hope you enjoy

First of the MC of this fanfic is:

Sakura Sonsaku (A.k.A Saki or Sonny)

24

Blonde haired medium length

Blue eyes

Two scars on left check one down eye and one on the cheek

Engineer and Builds motorbikes Also a Computer whizz (use to hack) and gamer

Has a twin brother called Dante Who is gay and married with twin boys (surrogate) Joo-chan and Jung

Starts off after finding saeran and both twins are in hospital

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters or original concepts of mystic messenger all rights reserved to Charitz

Enjoy guys

Chapter One

It was a hot summers morning, the sun blared it's way though curtains.

Saki stirred in the sheets trying to get the rays out of her face before she opened her eyes, tossing and turning she finally managed to move out of the rays way and sat up on the end of the bed.

Looking at the phone (she was given by seven to use instead of her phone for security reasons) she jumped to her feet and ran straight to the shower.

"Shit shit shit I told saeyoung I'd be at the hospital at noon and its 11.55" Saki cursed on the way to the shower room

She rushed her shower and dried her hair as quickly as possible, throwing on a blue buttoned up blouse and grey jeans then began to concentrate on her makeup. Saki always wore makeup, well just foundation to hide the past that was marked on her face, her father was an abusive man to her and her twin brother Dante as well as there mother, the scars on her face from times he had managed to slash her with kitchen knifes on two occasions causing her to have an operation on her left eye to save some of the eyesight, which led to having a contact in just one eye, the hospital however gave contacts for both so didn't feel to abnormal to have one

As Saki finished applying her foundation when her phone buzzed on the sink, Saki felt her heart skip a beat

'Seven' she thought to herself feeling a lump in throat, she picked up her phone and saw sevens face fill the screen, she quickly swiped to answer

"God 707 here worrying about his angel" saki chuckled a little hearing sevens voice made her feel better

"Saeyoung I'm sorry I over slept just getting ready now give me 20 minutes"

"Haha s'all good Saki as long as your safe, I'm happy see you soon then Honey" sevens voice changed to softer tone with his response saki smiled to herself.

"See you soon saeyoung I love you"

"I love you too saki" saki felt a small shiver go down her back as she hear those words Seven was the first person in the messenger who got Saki, Zen and Yoosung tried to understand her and end up being almost best friends but they didn't get her completely, but Seven did, because of his love for cars was the same a saki's loves for motorbikes, they talked about both many nights, along with the banter and the harmless flirting which later turned into something more, after Saki managed to break though sevens wall he had up and tries to push Saki away their bond became almost unbreakable, she was there till the very end when they where looking for his brother and since they are both in hospital the warmth in her heart and the weight of the world has lifted from her shoulders knowing now that not only seven but saeran is safe.

Saki headed out the front door and hopped onto her bike revving the engine she sped down the main road and headed to the hospital. After 10 minutes she parked up as close to the front of the hospital as she could, she took of her helmet and let out a sigh, walking toward the big grey building a voice from behind her made her jump

"Saki over here"

Saki turned around and spotted a tall blonde man with bright green eyes he had a cigarette in his mouth and was waving at her, it was Hiro her brother in law, saki beamed a smile to home and made her way over getting a cigarette out her jacket to join him

"Hiro! What are you going here?" Saki said as she lighted the cigarette and leaning against the wall with him, his faces dropped and grief and worry filled his eyes

"I've been trying to get a hold of you for 4 days Saki, it's Dante he's…..he's" Hiro started to stutter, 'this isn't like him at all' Saki thought to herself worth filling her up

Hiro let out a sigh and started to speak again

"He's in a coma" saki let out a gasp he body started shaking 'Dante, Dante , oh Dane'

"What erm what happened" sakis voice was shaky

"So drunken arsehole was trying to over take Dante and smashed right into the side of the bike, Dante went flying and hit his head so hard on the road that his helmet broke and cracked his skull, along with a broken leg too" saki saw a tear roll down Hiro's face while he took another drag on his cigarette, saki pushed up on her top toes and wiped the tear away then placed a kiss on his cheek Then returned to her cigarette

"I'm sorry" was all that saki to could muster, how could she been so happy now knowing her twin her other half is in a coma and she wasn't there for him when it happened how could she been such a awful sister.

"Saki don't blame yourself I can see it in your face! You have no need to be sorry, it's my fault we argued that night and he needed some space, if I hadn't started the argument this wouldn't of happened, but I have to ask, saki where have you been you disappeared without a word, we have been worried sick and the twin miss you" Hiro put an arm around saki and pulled her into a sideways hug, saki leaned her head on Hiro and let out a Hugh sigh

"I've been… well I've … it's complicated but lets just say that I have a boyfriend now because of it" saki chuckled a little to try and lighten the mood

"Hmmm not like you to disappear because of a guy Sak so something else must of happened, well when your ready to say I'm here, but what are you doing here if you didn't know Dante was in the hospital" Hiro have her a confused look

"Erm it's actually coincidence I have to say, my boyfriend is in the hospital he got shot in the arm but he's ok was going to visit him but I need to see Dante" saki chuckled again Hiro chuckled as-well his face had lighten up a bit more now

"Go see you boyfriend first and then come see Dante, he's in Robin ward room 12"

Saki looked at Hiro with a shocked expression.

"No way Saeyoung is on Robin ward room 10!" Hiro let out a big laugh

"Haha nice no excuses then aye Saki, come on I'll walk with you I need to meet this saeyoung do my big brother approval!" Hiro chuckled and saki elbowed him in the ribs causing him to inhale sharply

"Big brother my arse but fine come on then"

Hiro walked in front and saki followed it took them about 5 minutes to make their way to Robin ward, Sevens room was before Dante's, saki knocked on the door before entering, but was opened by Jumin, saki saw that all the RFA where there to visit seven, jumin looked at saki giving her a small smile and a nod before focusing his attention to the blond next to her, his expression changed and his guard was up

"Saki, who is this?" Jumin voice was very formal

"Not that it's any of your concern jumin but this my brother in law Hiro, family business has come up so I'm here to Saeyoung like I said and explain the situation to him the I'll have to go" saki kept her voice Stern and level to match jumin a

"Saki you can stay as long as you want Dante isn't going anywhere but I'll have to go in a few hours to collect the twins" Hiro places a hand on her shoulder and gave her one of his teeth brightening smiles

"I'm just making sure that seven won't be harmed you should know this saki but I will apologise for being forward" jumin stood to one side to let them pass, saki hugged each RFA member as she went in the room, when she got to seven her heart skipped a beat he was watching her the whole time with a big smile plastered on his face, she walked up to the bed and placed a soft kiss on his lips, seven hummed against her lips and let out a little whimper when he pulled away

"Now that was such a tease Miss Sonsaku, you know they are monitoring my blood pressure and heart rate, it's going to sky rocket now" seven said with a mischievous grin on his face

"Your lucky your monitored or you would of got a slap for that comment" saki laughed

"Ouch! You just slapped me right on the heart Miss, where the nurse I need painkillers STAT!" Seven gave her a goof look which made her laugh even hard at his comment, she heard a laugh come from yoosung and zen which made her flush a little as she forgot everyone else was in the room

"Saeyoung stop! Everyone is here"

"And they know That I 707 have to provide the laughter to all" he raised his arms up but flinched in pain when he moved his right arm to quickly

"See your such an idiot sometimes be careful you'll make it worse" sakis burrow wrinkled as she spoke

"I'm fine, but having you worry over me is so comforting" seven grinned

Saki sighed then changed the subject, this could go on all day

"Saeyoung seriously I need to talk to you properly now" sevens face went serious at her words his eyes had a little worry behind them, he looked at saki then looked at the blond man who had appeared and was standing next to saki, was her there the whole time?

"This Hiro, my brother in law" Hiro nodded at seven and reached out his hand for a handshake, seven shook his hand and returned the nod

"Dante, my brother he's in a coma, he's only 2 rooms down from you, Hiro was out side when I came to the hospital so I'm going to go see him soon when Hiro goes to get the twins" seven now had concern on his face, watching sakis expression change to a sad look , he held sakis hand so many questions he wanted to ask but now wasn't the time he pushed them aside for now, he knew that what she needed right now was her support like the support he received from her when it came to saeran

"Go now! He needs you now saki, because of everything you wasn't there for you brother when you needed to be, I know it wasn't your fault but now you can be there for him go now I can wait I'm good at waiting!" Seven leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead, saki gave him a confused look and shook her head

"No saeyoung you need me to let me….." seven interrupted her quickly

"Go saki no excuses everyone is hear I'm fine and safe jumin is leaving security for me when no one is here don't worry about me, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, be with your brother" seven squeezed her hand, saki nodded

"Ok but if you need me just give he word ok? Promise?"

"Promise Honey now go, I love you"

"I love you too Saeyoung" seven leaned forward again and kiss saki this time hard on the lips saki let out a whimper which sent a tingle down sevens spine they kissed for a few seconds before someone in the room cleared their throat

Sakis cheeks went bright red and look for the source, it was Zen his face was a little red from the scene

"Better go I'll see you later" saki left with Hiro saying goodbye to everyone as she went

Hiro and saki made their way to Dante's room, when they entered saki couldn't move her body came to a halt from the sight she saw

Dante was wired up to different machines, heart monitor, blood pressure machine, IV and oxygen.

Tears started to stream down her face her body shaking as she just stood there and cried at the sight of her brother

Hiro wrapped his arm around her pulling her into a comforting hug and wiping the tears from her face, he felt the sting of tears forming from the corner of his eyes himself

They stood there for about 5 minutes just taking in what was going on, saki pulled away from Hiro and wiped her face dry taking off her make up whilst doing it , she walked up to the side of the bed and took her brothers hand

"Dante I'm here, I'm sorry I wasn't before but I'm here now I love Dante you can fight this I know it" tears formed again in her eyes but she managed to fight them back, she sat in the chair next to the bed and just stayed there

"He will pull through you'll see" Hiros words was comforting to saki, yes he will pull through this is Dante nothing keeps him down for long

Hiro took the seat on the other side of the bed and took Dante's other hand, they both sat there in silence just looking at Dante and hoping that he would wake up soon


	2. Chapter 2

Seven couldn't sleep it been 2 days since he had been in the hospital, he slept very well the first night but tonight he couldn't get a wink of sleep, worrying about saki was torment, he just wanted to walk down the corridor and be by her side but he couldn't he was hooked up to a machine which was annoyingly beeping at him. He picked up his phone to see if any chat rooms where open, there was zen and jumin and yoosung, this could be comical, seven join the chat to see if there was anything remotely interesting being discussed scrolling thought previous messages to get in the loop it was the same old stuff jumin and zen arguing and yoosung talking about lolol it took them a minute or two to acknowledge the fact seven had joined

Yoosung: Hey Seven how you feeling

Zen: How's the arm

Jumin: Hello Seven

707: I'm good, can't sleep but 707 is use to lack of sleep

Yoosung: dude you need to sleep

Jumin: something on your mind?

707:Saki

Zen: she hasn't been on in 2 days why don't you text or phone her?

707: I don't want to disturb her while she is with her brother

Jumin: I think I speak on behalf of saki here when I say she would want you too Seven

Yoosung: yeh she would

Zen: as much as I hate to say this I agree with Jumin, call her!

707: owww, God 707 is going to speak to angel 606 Over and out

707 left chatroom

Still holding the phone in his hand he hovered over sakis number, with a heavy sigh he hit the call button, it only rang once before she answered

"Hey Saeyoung what's up?" She sounded drained of life making seven feel more worry then before

"Hey honey how is your brother doing?" He could hear her small sigh before she answered

"He's making some progress everything is stabilising and they are hopeful of me and Hiro and the twins keep visiting everyday and talk to him that he will come back" her voice was filled with hope seven laid his head back on the pillows

"That's good I'm glad that it's looking like it will happen, how are you honey?"

"I'm well if I'm honest now good but I'll get through it don't worry" He could hear the smile form on her face although he couldn't see it he knew it was just out of to stop him from worrying but it didn't work

"Don't try and get through it on your own" seven strained

"I'm not I've got you and Hiro and the twins and all the RFA, I'm just tired I haven't slept well the past few days with you and Dante it's a lot, I've slept here at the hospital"

"What! You've been sleeping in the hospital why haven't you gone back to the apartment?" Seven bolted up in the bed causing his arm to jolt

"Ahh shit" seven grunted

"Saeyoung! You alright what's wrong do you need me to come to your room?" Sakis voice filled with worry

"Mayday mayday 707 down for the count may need kiss of life, vitals fading fast" saki chuckled

"SAEYOUNG! What did you do" saki tried to hold back her laugh from sevens words

"I may have jolted my arm but I'm alright"

"I'm coming to you" where the last words saki said before the dial tone was coming through the phone, by the time seven had put his phone down saki walked through the door, she looked terrible, he had dark circles under her eyes he could tell, her eyes where a different colour they where bright blue not the usually light grey and she was wearing purple/black thick rimmed glasses, her face was drained but she still maintained a smile when she walked through the door, as she got closer he noticed the thick scar running down her eye it was mostly hidden by her glasses but she could still see the beginning and he end of it and another scare on her cheek, sevens felt his face stiffen at the sight not out of disgust or unattractiveness towards her but by the fact he has never seen her like this before it was all new to him he didn't know what to say or how to bring it up, saki raised an eyebrow at his expression, seven quickly put on a smile to try and reassure her, she sat on the edge of the bed next to him and leaned forward for a kiss, seven sat himself up and let his lips meet hers, he lifted his hand and rested on her cheek as their kisses deepened, he could feel the bump of the scar under his fingers he rubbed it gentle as his asked for permission from his tongue to invade her mouth, she let him do what he wanted causing her to moan a little against him, seven smiled against her mouth and continued to battle with her tongue. After a few minutes seven broke away causing saki to pout at him, his hand still on her cheek he rubbed her scar looking at it as he does, saki noticed what he was doing and pushed his hand away and hid her face

"Don't" seven said with a serious tone

"Don't hide from me saki your beautiful, I want to know everything, I'm in no position to judge really" saki lifted her head to look at seven, god her eyes where just beautiful even more so with the light shining off them

"It's a long and painful story Saeyoung" she replied with hesitation in her voice

"I'm not going anywhere" seven took her hand and kissed her palm, saki sighed clearly mentally preparing herself for the pain that was going to be brought back up, seven could see it in her eyes as small tears started to for, saki sighed again and looked at seven with a pain filled expression that broke his heart, he hoped he would never have to see that expression again

"I'm partially sighted in my left eye, well I only have a quarter of sight in it, that was after the operation before I was complete blind in it so I'm grateful to have a quarter" Seven took in everything she was seven and let her carry on

"Dante and I didn't have a great up bringing either, our father and mother where abusive, our mother was more mentally and verbally abusive the whole 'I wish you where never born or you will never amount to anything and you're a waste of sperm' but our father he would beat us everyday from age 3-15, if we refused to anything or talked back or did something wrong you bet we would get a punch to the face or a belt to the back, but as we got older he got more violent, with me he got sexual as well but not intercourse just pleasure for him" saki took a big sigh and move to sit in the chair next to the bed, tears forming in her eyes again, she shifted her glasses to rub her eyes before putting them back into place

"One day I came home late from school, I was doing an after school classes in my mechanics so he decided to make things serious, we also had to be home dead on time or early if possible and if we where a minute let we would get a beating, and because I didn't phone to say what I was doing I got it worse, he screamed at me and dragged me by my hair into the kitchen got out a knife and.." she followed he scar on her cheek to indicate the slash he did

" I made a mistake when he done that however, I moved my face so he only got my cheek he was aiming for my eye, so he went for it again and well you can see he got it, the blood was everywhere, I heard my mother scream when she saw what had happened she was crying and she ran to me and hugged me, it was the first time I had affection from her, Dante started to fight my father, he had slashed Dante a few times with the knife but not deep before Dante managed to get he knife out his hand and punched him in the face, the impact made my father stumble back and smack his head of the counter and knocked him out, my mother kept screaming 'call the ambulance now dante' before I blackout, next think I knew I woke up in a hospital room bandage over my eye in agony and my mother and Dante by my side, mother was apologising continuously about how she had treated us and she would never be like that again, she was mortified and didn't think that our father would ever go that far and she was sorry it took this long and for what had happened to realise the pain she had cause, me and Dante we did forgive her and we have a fantastic relationship now, and father well apparently when the ambulance came the paramedics said he was knocked out but by the time we got to the hospital his vitals where fading and he died an hour later and the freedom I felt when I heard that news but I couldn't believe it at the same time, all those years and me and Dante where free, as soon as we had finished college we moved out and we see mother at the holidays every year, she told us she was also being abused by father she told us everything, he was just a brutal to her as he was to us, even before we where born, but she started going church now and has become quite religious, guess it's her way of coping with what she's done and felt with in life, it's hard bringing up twins I've seen it with Dante and Hiro they struggled in the being but it's not excuse to use them as punch bags and toys, but at least now we have moved on and are free from such an arsehole!" Saki smirked when she finished and let out a sigh of relief she smiled and her body relaxed as if she just got rid of all the baggage she was carrying

Seven shifted again on the bed and reached for her hand, saki leaned forward and took it she kissed her palm again and smiled sweetly

" I'm sorry that you went through that I guess when you said I know what you have been through I know how hard it is you really knew, on the other hand YOU'RE A TWIN!" Saki laughed and sat on the edge of the bed

"Guess I never told you that bit huh? Yep me and Dante we are twins but we are non identical, Dante is more of father then mother but we both have her eye colour, he has fathers hair colour and I have mothers, must of slipped my mind to tell you" seven was still wearing shock on his face, sakis and leaned forward and kissed him softly on the cheek ,seven grabbed her face and kissed her hard on the lips but saki pulled away after a few seconds.

"What's wrong?" Seven scanned her face for anything negative

"Nothing, I'm just really tired and I don't want to erm we'll get you too excited" she winked as she pointed to the bulge that had appeared in his jeans, seven followed her finger his face going pink as he realised what she was talking about

"Well maybe we can get me excited when I'm out and you have moved in?" Seven grinned from ear to ear, he knew saki lived with her brother but he didn't know who he was or any other details up until now

"Move in are you sure Saeyoung I mean what about saeran when he gets better don't you want him to move it too?"

"I do, I want you both with me, I have two rooms at my place don't worry they is space for everyone" seven keep grinning like a little kid, he could see saki's mind ticking away as she thought about

"Sure why not, I mean 606 needs to assist 707 when ever he can" saki beamed at him Which made him feel warm and complete

"God 707 needs his angel by his side to assist in defending Justice" saki chuckled at him and kissed him quick on the lips

"Can I ask a question saki?" Sakis eyes narrowed as she clenched her jaw

"Sure" she said with a little hesitation

"Why are you contacts different colour to your eyes?" Saki pushed her glasses up and sighed

"Because I wanted them to be, I only needed the one contact but it felt weird just having one so they gave me to and asked if I wanted a different colour, I only have a different colour because my left eye you can tell it's blind, well I can anyway so I have different colour" saki smiled

"So why grey? I mean your eyes are beautiful I prefer your natural to your contacts" Sakis smile got bigger which made seven smile more

"You look sexier with your glasses on too" saki blushed at sevens comment and then stuck her tongue out playful

"You the first guy I have been with that's ever said that, maybe I might just leave my contacts out now and stick to my glasses"

"Good but only when you feel comfortable doing so" seven kissed her on the lips then laid his head back, he could feel his eyes getting heavier, he took his glasses off and set them aside and rubbed his eyes

"It's really late I think I'll go back to sit with Dante while you get some sleep" saki whispered to him as not to make him jump

"No, stay with me tonight please you being here is helping me feel more relaxed" seven breathed he held Sakis hand, saki moved into the bed so she was laying beside him, placing her head on his shoulder seven wrapped his good arm around her shoulder and started to play with her hair

"I feel relaxed too being next to you right now, I'll stay here, I love you Saeyoung" saki Kissed his cheek and nuzzled back into his shoulder

"I love you too Sakura" seven kisses her forehead and they both slowly drifted into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

SMUT WITHIN- my first time writing smut hope it's good :)

A few days passed by and seven was finally discharged from the hospital, saki help seven pack his things whilst they waited for jumins driver to arrive to take him home, when they had finished they went to Dante's to wait for the driver, Dante had been awake for a day now and was eating a drinking with no problems and was his normal self, saki had told him a little bit about seven but not much but Hiro put in a good word which but Dante at ease a bit more, when they walked into the Dante beamed a smile at his sister then moved his gaze to seven putting a small smile on.

"Hey sonny seven been discharged then?" Dante asked as his saki sat next to him

"Sure has now I can move out, isn't that great you and Hiro can finally have your space well as much as you can get with your two" saki chuckled the last of her words, Dante's face dropped

"What?" Saki said noticing her brothers change of expression she knew that look he didn't want her to leave.

"Do you have to leave you know we have always been together it's going to be weird, I mean come on saki you've only known this guy for five minutes and your moving with him, seriously think about it please" saki could see the plead in Dante's eyes and the concern on his face, but angry was rising in her a little, how could say such a thing, she thought he would be a bit more understanding

" Dante, just be happy for me ok, don't make this worse, how long did it take for you move in with Hiro oh yeh it was 2 weeks funny that, so you can't comment!" The tension in the room was thick Dante just stared at saki before thinking of his response

"Whatever saki I'm just looking out for you ok you have never had a boyfriend longer then 3 months let alone moved in with one" Dante snorted at saki, saki glared at him daggers in her eyes

"What the hell dante so what, drop the subject and suck it up, it's fucking happening if you don't like it then you know what you can do" Sakis rage was now boiling her and Dante never argued or bickered they had always gotten along, why was he suddenly being a dick

"Fine, I'll drop it but I think it's a mistake, seven you better look after her or your dead man walking" Dante point to seven, causing seven to straighten his back, Dante gave him a look that could of killed seven right there and then

"Ouch that hurt man, I love saki with all my heart, I will never hurt her" that shot Dante down, the expression on sevens face when it responded said it all Dante saw he passion in his eyes when he said Sakis name

"Good and never stop loving her" Dante huffed

"Now if I can interrupt this pleasant conversation jumins driver has just informed me he has arrived and we will be off, I'll see you tomorrow ok? I'm going to check in with Bruno at the garage see how things have been then I'll be round to see you" standing up saki and Seven gathered their things and said their goodbyes to Dante, dante waved them off and settle down into the bed as they left

It was a small drive to sevens when they arrived seven opened the main gate with his voice recognition and the door to the building with his hand scanner, saki was impressed by it but knew how easy it was to set it up, as they enter the bunker the place was a mess, ' oh dear lord give me strength' saki sighed at the sight of the mess, seven put his bags down into his room and headed to the living area which was a large area with a L-shaped black sofa with a massive flat screen in front of it to the left there was a step to what must be sevens Work area which consist of 2 Computers but with 3 screens and top of the range computers none the less saki was impressed it was a model she always wanted for herself but could never afford, to the right was a step going down into the kitchen which had an island and bar stools, she placed her bag in the room seven placed his and was shocked by the mess it was in, the large king size bed was unmade and clothes, crisp wrappers and empty cans littered the room it was the same state as Work area and living area, throwing her bag into the bed she headed back into the living area, seven had made his way into the kitchen and was already eating a bag of honey Buddha chips not noticing that she had entered the room.

"SAEYOUNG CHOI" slamming her hand onto the table hard causing it to tingle a little from the impact, seven jumped, chips going everywhere his eyes fixed on saki anger on her face 'oh shit' he thought, giving her a innocent he carefully spoke

"Yes honey" innocence in his voice

"I can't believe you live like this, this place is just one massive trash can, if I'm to be here there's going to be rules, I'm not living in a pit like this" seven looked around him only noticing how much of the mess the place was in, he looked at saki and gave her mischievous grin

"I hadn't noticed, you think it's bad? Don't see a problem myself" holding his hands up chuckling

"Are you SERIOUS SEVEN! Your lucky your not allowed to strain that arm or id be having you on your hands a fucking knees right now 707!" He was making her boil on purpose and was loving every minute of it

"Ohh and what would you do with me on my hands and knees, maybe something in between your legs?" Seven raised his eyebrow and gave her a cocky grin and secretly regretting what he said when he saw the anger worsening on her face

"Push it one more time Seven and see what happens" she pointed at him with a death glare that made seven cringe, he never wanted to see that look again

"Ok ok I'm sorry, I'll help as much as I can to tidy up, and I promise to try and keep it tidy"

"You really promise" saki gave him a suspicious look

"Cross my heart and hope to die and stick a needle in my eye" seven made a cross with his finger and pocked his lens on his glasses

"Good now lets get started, pick up what you can and I'll do the rest" shooed him to get moving and they started to work on the whole bunker

After a few hours seven threw himself onto the sofa letting out a sigh of relief 'is she always a slave driver' the thought made him give a cocky grin to himself

The bunker was now completely clean nothing on the floor and surfaces gleaming in the light from saki scrubbing everything down, the smell of cleaning products still fill the air, seven was sweating from it all and his arm aching from over doing it not that saki made him over do it he offered to do more but might of pushed himself a bit to much, stretching on the sofa, Sakis voice made him jump

"Can I have the keys to one of the cars, so I can go get my stuff from Dante's?" She was leaving over he back of the sofa lips right next his ear.

"Sure here take the Bugatti Chiron if you want"

"Bugatti? Seriously why not the McLaren 72OS you have?"

Seven turned he's head quickly almost snapping his own neck, shock in his face 'how did she know I had one'

As if she read his thoughts saki answered his mental question

"I saw it on the way in, one of my favourite models" she beamed a smile at him, seven shock his head to get rid of his shock

"As much as a love you honey, I can't let you have that one that's my main car"

Saki sulked and then scoffed at him

"Hmph fine I'll take the Bugatti for now, BUT only if you let pick a better car for myself later on" she smiled at him hopefully

"Fine but your not having the McLaren! End of discussion! That's my baby of my babies!" Seven folded his arms, he's not going to hear the end of this and he knew it

Saki let out a little squeal and wrapped her arms around sevens neck

"Thank you Saeyoung I love you, Hiro will be coming by when I come back because he bringing my bike"

"Ahh cool can't wait" seven got up and opened a draw next to his computer fishing out the keys saki needed for he car and the bunker, he Hesitantly handed her the car keys which saki snatched eagerly from his hand, seven whimpered and the thought that he just lost a car

"Let me know when your heading back and I'll disable the security so you just get straight in"

" I will baby, and don't worry I'll take great care or Berta" saki gave a quick peck on the cheek and walked to the door

"Berta?" Seven shouted at her

"That's what I've named he Bugatti" where the last thing she said before she left

'Great now she's giving my car ridiculous names' seven whimpered to himself at the thought

Settling back down on the sofa he turned on the tv and watch a film.

After an hour seven woke up to his phone ringing, fumbling to sit up he grabbed his phone and answered without looking at who it was

"On the way home with Hiro and Berta" sakis voice came from the phone

"Her name is not Berta it's Betty" seven scoffed, he could hear saki chuckling

"See you in 10 mwha" and then she hung up, seven sighed this is a long day and it's getting longer he was starting to feel exhausted and that he could sleep for a week, laying back down on the sofa he started watching the last half hour of the film, not like he hadn't seen it before, ten minutes passed and saki and Hiro came through the door

"Yo Saeyoung I heard Dante bit your head of earlier want me to say something to him?" Hiros voice bellowed though the bunker, seven sat upright and leaned over the back of the sofa

"Nah its all good, he's just being protective of his little sister can't blame him, Ill be the same with my brother" Saki scoffed at the comment, seven raised an eyebrow at her confused as to why she scoffed

"Hes my little brother I'll have you know I'm the oldest by 3 minutes and 25 seconds thank you" saki crosses her arms and huffed

Hiro dumped the bags on the floor near the door and laughed at saki

"Sonny, your so stubborn, Saeyoung I wish you luck with this one, has she got you cleaning yet?" Hiro had joined him on the sofa

"She has as soon as we walked through the door why?" Giving a look of concern

"Ha! That's just the tip of the iceberg Saeyoung, it's the cleaning schedule next" Hiro laughed at Saeyoung, Saeyoung a jaw dropped at the comment

"Hey my cleaning schedule is nothing to be laughed at it is an efficient piece of work that gets everyone to pull their weight and do their fair share!" Saki scoffed at Hiro seven looked at saki stunned 'well this will be interesting" he thought

"I'll give you that sonny, but are bit of a clean freak OCD to the max I say, hey boy Saeyoung she isn't bad to live with at all she did a lot for us, help us routine the kids and she is a damn good cook her food is like restaurant quality, sad to lose her if I'm honest" Hiro patter seven on the shoulder

"Aww Hiro I didn't know you loved me that much" saki placed her hands over her heat

"Sure do you're the sister I never have sonny" Hiro gave Sakis hair a ruffle and chuckled

"Hey don't mess my hair up" saki screeched and she moved away to sit beside seven, she kissed him and laid her head on his shoulder

"I need a clean freak in my life" seven said making saki look at him with confusion

"Really? You moaned the whole time" saki raised her eyebrow to him

"Only because I was doing it, if you where doing it I wouldn't moan"

SMACK! Saki landed a hard slap across sevens face making him fall back onto the sofa clutching his cheeks whilst rolling around dramatically in pain

"Ouch, mayday MAYDAY 707 DOWN REQUESTING BACK UP!" Seven shouted his cheek throbbing from the slap, saki walked away and went into the bedroom unpack her stuff

Hiro just stood there laughing hard at the scene, when he had finished he sat next to seven who was still dramatically rolling around on the sofa

"Dude she's gone, you can stop now" Hiro nudged him with his elbow

"Man she has a hard slap, my face is throbbing, it's got its own heart beat, can see it? Will I survive Hiro?" Seven and Hiro chuckled

"Yeh you'll survive just don't piss sonny off she has slight anger issues to easy to wind up but it is fun"

WHACK! BANG!

"Ahh shit, what the fuck was that" a hard object snack Hiro in the back the head and bounced onto the coffee table, seven picked up the object it was a hair brush, grip rubbed the back of his head pain still on his face

"I don't have anger issues Hiro! I just get a little frustrated!" Saki shouted from the bedroom door

"My arse saki" Hiro shouted back

Seven threw himself back laughing at Hiro still rubbing his head crying in laughter

"Not funny dude!" Hiro glared at him

"Hoho it is, you laugh at me I laugh at you" seven snorted through his laughter

After a minute he recovered

Hiro and seven sat after the incident chatting about interests and saki Dante and the twins whilst saki was still unpacking around the house, making it her home as well as sevens, he let her get on with it he even let her have his third desk for her computer and screens and carried on talking to Hiro after an hour or two saki had finished putting her touch to the place and seven was pleased it look more homely now saki had added her touch it was so boyish.

"Can I get a lift home sonny, Mina can't have he boys forever" Hiro said looking at the time

"Sure, lets go" saki grabbed her keys gave seven a kiss and they both left after Hiro saying his goodbyes

Seven relaxed back on the the sofa eyes heavy he drifted in a sleep within seconds

Seven was woke up by a weight on top of his, he sleepy opened his eyes to see blues eyes behind thick rimmed glasses staring at him full of lust

"Hello angel 606, what can god 707 do for you?" He sleepily spoke

she didn't speak she only leaned down and kissed him her lips where soft seven returned the kiss and tangled his fingers into her hair pulling her close to him, saki hardened the kiss licking his bottom lip for entrance seven let her tongue invade his mouth as the kiss grew more hungry, saki moaned against him mouth causing seven to responded in a moan of his own, he moved his hand from her hair lightly tracing his fingers down her back making she shiver in the process, breaking the kiss he nibbled on her collar bone realising another moan from her mouth, he bite down and the sweet spot he found and left his mark on her following her collar bone he light kiss and nibbled up her neck sucking lightly on her ear lobe, saki threw her head back exposing her neck more, he continued to kiss and nibble now making his way Down to the edge of her shirt, he tugged on it with his teeth to indicated for her to take it off, she took the hint taking off her shirt and relieving that she in fact was not wearing a bra, her breast bounced as she took her shirt off and seven instantly latched on to her exposed nub sucking and nibbling, saki tangled her fingers in his hair moaning at every flick of the tongue seven did, with a pop seven looked up at saki hunger in his eyes and smirk on his face soaking in the lust she had plastered on her face, saki leaned down and started nibbling at sevens neck while pushing his top up to take it off seven help her do so whilst she was busy nibbling and kissing his neck and along his jaw line throwing the top on the floor he pushed saki of him with on arm and pushed her down into the sofa, undoing his jeans he threw them to one side, he nibbled at her neck again making her whimper and wriggle beneath him it was sweet sounds to his ears, he slowly made his way down he chest to her stomach before he reached her jeans, expertly he undid her jeans with his teeth and pulled them off one handed

"Naughty girl" he growled when he noticed she wasn't even wearing panties

Seven left a trail and kisses around her bikini line and saki bucked her hips and moaned in response

"Are you ready?" Saki looked down at seven with confusion, he had a smirk plastered on his face his golden eyes piercing her, she watched him as he parted her legs and placed his head between them

Saki gasped as she felt his tongue flick her aching core, seven looked up and smirk again

"Well someone is a little wet already" he growled at her

"P-p-please Saeyoung don't stop" she pleadedAnd he wasn't planning to stop she was putty in his hands right now

Seven continued to flick her core with his tongue lapping up her sweet taste and savouring every moment, she moved her hips into his face some more as he quickend the pace, her breathing started to hitch and her moans getting louder, he was on the edge he knew she was close, when she bucked her him seven stopped, saki whimpered and seven chuckled

" Now now it's all part of suspense" he purred in her ear, he hovered over he placing his manhood just before her entrance, he leaned down to her ear and whispered seductively

"Are you ready for this" saki gulped and nodded, bracing herself

With a slow push seven moaned as he entered her she felt so good wrapped around is arousal

"Fuck saki your so tight" he moaned, seven slowly started to thrust into her, causing her to whimper with every thrust,

"F-f-faster,h-h-hard she breathed" seven obliged and picked up the pace, saki wrapped her legs round his waist pulling him closer, he propped himself up on his good arm and slammed into her causing her throw her head back and moan each time, seven grunted as he slammed hard and hard with each thrust, his own release catching up with him, he could feel Sakis walls around him tightening as she scream his name when she had reached her climax seven followed Not long after letting out a loud moan and collapsing on saki, after they both gathered themselves seven slowly pulled out of her and sat up pulling her up with him and bring her into a hug

"Can you wake me up like that all the time" saki chuckled

"Only if you screw me like that all the time" seven kissed her hair and let out a small laugh

"What time is it anyway" he asked not knowing how long she had been gone for

"About 11pm I think"

"What! Man today has gone fast" seven stood up and walked towards the bedroom

"Where you going?" Saki followed him a few steps behind

"To bed I'm tired and you need to get to sleep to come on our first night together" seven reached out his hand to take Sakis , she took it and let him lead her to bed they both crawled in and seven pulled saki to lay on his chest

"Saeyoung"

Seven hummed his response

"Where did you learn how to do that to a woman"

Seven smirked

"You pick things up, why was it enjoyable?" Satisfaction filled his voice

"Very, next time let me pleasure you" lust flowed out, seven felt a little tingle from it

"I look forward to it" saki lifted herself up and kissed seven gently

"Good night god 707" she whispered against his lips

"Good night angel 606" she kissed her back and she laid her head on his shoulder as they both drifted to sleep


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Saeran, please listen to me" seven pleaded as his brother kicked and screamed at him when he entered the hospital room

"GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" Saeran screamed at the top of his voice, sevens heart twinged, saeran was still aggressive and wouldn't let seven anywhere near him, rubbing his eyes seven let out a heavy sigh and placed a game console on the bedside table

"Here this got me though some tough times maybe it will help you" saeran scoffed and turned his head away not acknowledging what seven was doing

"I'll go now I'll be back tomorrow" saeran watched seven from the corner of his eye as he walked out the door

'Finally peace' saeran thought to himself, he looked over to the bedside table and pick up the console intrigued he looked it over and turned it on, the sound of 8-bit style music started to play, all is concentration was now on what the hell he had to do.

Seven made his was through the hospital back to Robin ward to find saki, approaching Dante's room, he could hear the sounds of a raised male voice coming from within, he leaned himself against the wall to hear what was going on

"SAKURA WHAT THE HELL! DID YOU LOSE YOUR FUCKING MIND THAT DAY OR SOMETHING, I CANT BELIEVE YOU WHERE SO STUPID TO EVEN AGREE TO GO TO SOME UNKNOWN PLACE IN THE FIRST PLACE YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" Seven peered through the small glass window in the door, Dante was now up and about and was standing there face like thunder shouting at saki who was sat in a chair with sadness plastered on her face, twirling her fingers and fighting back tears.

"AND THEN, You fall in love with one of these random guys and now living with them, your smart saki always very logical thinking and always top of the class in school, your so talented and yet you are stupid enough to have gotten yourself in that situation and even more stupid to fall in love so quick, AND NOW YOU TELL ME THE PERSON WHO LET YOU THERE IS SEVENS BROTHER, this is fucked up saki to the max!" Sevens fists Where now I'm balls rage was building up in side him, how can her brother talk to her like that, he doesn't understand what either of them or any of the RFA members went through in that time.

"Dante just stop ok, let it go I'm safe, I'm happy and for the first time in my life I'm in love and I mean I'm really in love and if you can't accept that or even understand it then maybe your not there to support me the way I thought you would be, we have been through so much and THIS THIS is what has to happen for you to turn against me" saki was now standing anger on her face this time seven could see her body slightly shaking.

" I'm not turning against you I'm just looking out for you, I just think maybe you need to find a less fucked up situation to be apart of and find someone worthy of you, I mean what's so special about him, the fact he's a redhead?"

"EVERYTHING! Everything about him is special, he's smart, talented, hilariously funny, sweet, kind and above all a great brother, both him and saeran have had a terrible like, I think worse then us, they where abused too and it tore them away from each other it broke their relationship, where as we got closer, they have had it hard, Saeyoung is trying to mend that rip, I LOVE HIM DANTE, and I'm not going to lose him" seven placed his hand on his heart tears forming in the corner of his eyes, saki was now visible trembling and tears pouring down her face

Dante moved to saki and pulled her into a hug nuzzling his face in her hair, his expression was now regret

"I'm sorry sonny, I didn't know you where "in love in love" but I still don't trust the guy but I promise I will try, I love you so much I don't know what I'd do without you sonny I really don't"

Seven stood and watched while he tried to compose himself, if he went in now he would properly put Dante back into a coma but he couldn't do that to saki, after a few minutes of calming down he knocked on the door.

"Come in" Dante said behind the door

Seven walked through the door, Dante's eyes where piercing at him as he came in, he realised saki from the hug and walked to sit on the bed, seven went straight to saki and pulled her into a hug and kissed her hair, saki wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face to meet hers

"Hows saeran?" She asked him, seven shocked his head and let out a sigh, saki moved back to let speak

"Still the same won't listen to me, refusing treatment, but he's speaking to the therapist at least" seven rubbed it eyes making his glasses go lobed sided, straightening them he smiled at saki

"But I believe he will get better" saki suddenly kissed seven knocking him back a little bit, seven returned the kiss and pulled her away to look at her

"He will I know it" saki beamed a smile at him, Dante cleared his throat making them both jump and focus their attention on him

"Hello seven, how are you" Dante's expression was serious, seven returned the serious look.

"I'm fine thank you, good to see your on your feet now, how much longer do you need to stay?" Seven was hating the pleasantries right now what he had heard earlier

"A day or two, then I can get back to work" Dante kept his gaze fixed on seven his eye narrowed

"Just say it Dante, I know you have something to say" Sevens voice was almost a growl his eyes narrowed at Dante, dante shuffle on the bed pursing his lips into a thin line before he spoke

"I don't like, your not good enough for my sister even tho she is madly in love with you, I don't trust you and will only make pleasantries for my sister, my sons and my husbands sake not for yours, hurt my sister and I will hurt you, got it" seven chuckled causing Dante to jump to his feet anger filling his face, balls of fist down his side, saki grabbed sevens arm as to tell him to cautiou, but seven ignored the warning and walked to Dante so he was face to face with him

"Fuck you, I don't need your trust, I don't need your blessing or love as a brother in law, all I need is everyone who loves saki to just love her and support her all I care about is her happiness and from what I heard earlier I'm confident in saying I make her happy, so why don't you go fuck yourself dante threaten my again and it will be your last threat, speak to saki like that again and it will be the last words you speak, and my name is Saeyoung use it, now do I make myself clear" seven held his glare watching Dante's every move, Dante clenched his jaw grinding his teeth, his fist still in balls, after a mintue he looked at saki who had fear all over her, looking back at seven he unclenched his jaw and fists and smirked

"Maybe you are good enough for her after all, Seven" Dante let out a little chuckle, seven held back the urge to knock him out

"I'm not but she seems to think so" Dante laughed then patted sevens shoulder

"I admire that your honest about not being good enough for her" seven removed Dante's hand and headed for the door, when Hiro walked in

"Yo my man Saeyoung hows it going, your brother any better man" Hiro grinned

"Yeh hes fine" Hiro raised an eyebrow to sevens short response, he then looked round the room saki was rubbing her arm head down and Dante had frustration on his face

"Dante what the hell have you done?" Hiros voice was stern he knew his husband all tonwell

"Just told seven how it is, what of it" Dante scoffed

"Dante seriously, leave them be Saeyoung is a good guy don't scare him away like you have with others saki had been with, give her a chance to be happy for once" Seven bolted his head up and looked a Hiro, scare him away, what did he mean

"Scare me away Hiro?"

"Yep dante has a habit of scaring guys that saki is with away he thinks no one is worthy enough for her so he will threaten you and just be a down right dick, usually guys run a mile when he threatens, guess his plan didn't work on you" Hiro smiled, seven let out a little chuckle

"Ha never will I'm not easy to scare and I love saki to much to walk away from her" seven beamed a smile at hiro who returned it

"I'm glad man, saki needs a guy like you, don't care what Dante says I know your good for her" Dante scoffed at his husbands words Hiro just shot him a look to shut him up

"I do however apologise for my husbands actions but he won't change, I will warn you he will be a dick for now on and I can't change that even if I tried, but a word of advice don't take it to heart and don't react to it at all" Hiro placed his hand on sevens shoulder seven looked up at him and nodded in response, Hiro was a good guy how did Dante get him?

" can we go home now please I've got to get to work soon" Sakis voice made all the men in the room remember she was there she had her arms crossed and tapping her foot on the floor

"Of course we can, I need to look at this work the company have sent me anyway" seven smiled at her reaching out for her hand, she took it and he placed a kiss on her knuckles, saki giggled as it tickled

"Dante see you later, Hiro thank you, say hi to the boys for me will you" saki waved to them both

"Don't worry sonny I will" Hiro replies

"Yeh bye" Dante was still pissed off

After they got home saki went to take and shower and seven plopped himself on the sofa letting out a sigh of relief 'fucking arsehole" he thought, still anger over the whole conversation, rubbing his eyes he sat up and made his way to his computer area booting his computer up and going through the files his new company had sent him on what he needed to do, 'piece of piss' he thought after he read up on the task and now started to set to work after a few minutes arms where wrapped around his waist

"I'm off now, got to meet a client in a hour" saki whispered in his ear, seven spin round in his chair to face her

"Don't be too long I miss you already" he leaned up for a kiss, saki pecked him quick and walked to the door

"I'll try not to but I have a lot of work to do I might not even get home tonight" she waved at him as she walked

"Wait!" Seven shouted to her, 'she might not be home oh god the thought' saki spun round on her heels

"What?" She asked

"You might not be home? Why didn't you say something before?" Seven had a puppy dog look on his face making saki aww at him

"Because I knew you would try and stop me and I wanted to avoid that look, playing catch up at the garage Bruno hasn't filled me in on half of what's going on we have cars to mend and bikes to make and deadlines to meet, I might not be home most nights, don't worry Saeyoung I'll still cook and clean but I need to get everything at work done otherwise it will get worse" seven pouted he walked to saki and pulled her into his arms holding her like he wasn't going to see her again

"I'll miss you please don't work yourself to hard" he whispered into her hair

"Oh I will I always do" she chuckled against his chest, Giving him another quick peck she was gone out the door , seven sat back at his desk watching her ride off on her bike on the CCTV in the garage. He let out a heavy sigh and set his concentration to his work 'nights without saki what am I going to do'

All night seven Work but after a lot of hours sleep was coming over him, he didn't want to go to bed knowing that saki wouldn't be home, looking at the time it was only 2 in the morning, he had conpleted half his work and need to do something else, unlocking his phone he opened up the messenger to see if anyone was up, with luck it was zen and saki, he entered the chatroom to see how she was getting

707: NO NEED TO FEAR GOD SEVEN IS HERE

Zen: Dude no need for caps at this time

Saki: haha always the same no matter time of day

707: how is my honey getting in with her late night

Saki: as I said to zen alright half way though one of the projects now, Bruno went home around midnight so I'm just carrying on

Zen: I still think you should go home it's not safe to be on your own at night

Saki; I'm fine I can handle myself I have a lot of weapons at my disposal lolololol

707: I agree with zen come home to bed we can do our own little project

Zen: Dude seriously keep them comments private I don't want to know what you two get up to

707: LOLOL your just jealous

Zen: Jealous? Me ? Of you? HA!

Saki: zenny you know that I would do a project with anytime ;)

Zen: and a good job as well ;)

707: MY HEART

707:CANT

707:TAKE

707:THE

707:BETRAYAL

Saki : Im sorry Saeyoung please have mercy

707: THE BETRAYAL

Zen: oh dear lord

707: MY HEART IT HURTS

Saki: Saeyoung seriously -.-

707: MY LOVE WHY? WHY HAVE YOU LEFT ME

707:IM HUNGRY

Saki: eat then there's food in the fridge

707: I have no energy my starvation is holding me back

Zen: Saeyoung stop being over dramatic

707:WHAT

707:ME

707:DRAMATIC

707: IS MY PAIN DRAMATIC

Saki: now you've done it zen

Zen: how do you live with that

Saki: One word Headphones

Zen: lololololol

707: saki do you think you'll be home tonight at all?

Saki: maybe I've just got a few things to do then I'm done but that's only if nothing comes up while I'm working

707: sigh emote

707: ok I miss you

Saki: I miss you to go to sleep, I'll wake you up when I come home ;)

Zen: can you come wake me up too saki ;)

Saki: any day zenny any day for you ;)

707: THE BETRAYAL!

Saki: jeez Saeyoung on that note 606 over and out byeeee ~

Saki has left the chat room

Zen: Dude you ok

707: I am 707 defender of justice…..

707: no I'm not ok, saki not coming home at night is going to be happening for a while and all the business with saeran I'm in a deep pit right now

Zen: I'm sorry to hear that man, saeran will come around I'm sure, but saki needs to do her job the quicker she gets it don't the less she been there all night

707: sigh emote

707:Yeh your right, have to let her get on with it, it is her passion at the end of the day

Zen: might have custom make a bike for me one day

707:WHAT

707: THEN SHE WILL NEVER BE HOME

Zen: I said one day not right now, after her work load has lessened

707: she made her own bike

Zen:No way!

707: sends photo of Sakis bike

Zen: So gorgeous! Puts mine to shame

707: a beauty right

Zen: so talented I'm in awe right now

707: she said she will make me one someday

Zen: Dude you're a car man I should be first

707: haha I'll tell her that

Zen: YES!

707: I'm going to get some sleep see you late man

Zen: Saeyoung?

707:hmm

Zen: Don't be a stranger man you haven't been around on messenger for a while we would have been so worried if saki wasn't on regular to say your alright, miss you Dude need to hang out and catch up sometimes

707: I'll try not to zen, catch up?hmm sounds like a date ;)

Zen: on second thought to drop into the messenger a bit more

707: HEART FATALITY

Zen: Dude

707: haha see ya~

707 has left the chat room

Putting his phone down Seven headed to the bed room to attempt to sleep, laying on the bed his mind started to race about saeran, what could he do to help him, then a thought came to mind

I'll bring him home, that was it seven planned how he was going to get saeran out of the hospital and bring him home, with that is mind seven manage to settle in the bed and drifted off to sleep

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ

Sevens phone buzzed on the bedside table causing seven to wake up in a jolt making him confused of what the sound was, rubbing his eyes he looked over to see his phone lit up and buzzing on the side, swiping to answer to placed his phone to his ear

"Morning sleepy head" Sakis voice was sweet to his ear

"Morning honey" seven said sleepily

"Did you sleep at" hmm was all seven could muster while he was still waking up

"I'm going to the hospital to see saeran you coming" seven was now wide awake why did she want to go see saeran, come to think of she hasn't seen him at all

"Why you going to see saeran" seven questioned quickly

"I've been seeing him everyday Saeyoung" saki was confused by his questioning causing seven to be confused by her response

"You never told me this" seven was now on his feet finding his clothes so he could get ready quick

"Because I knew you wouldn't like it, he's been talking to me, Saeyoung he hasn't laid a finger on me nor has he raised his voice to me he's been calm with me" seven froze, saeran has been calm around saki?

"Really? But he is so aggressive to the nurses and therapist"

"I know the therapist thinks it's because I don't treat him like a child in trouble" saki said

"I don't treat him like that" seven argued

"I know you don't then issue with you is different, so you coming or not either way I told him I'll be there today"

"I'll meet outside the hospital" Sevens voice was flat

"Ok, I love you" he could hear the smile in her voice

"I love you too" then the dial tone played

Seven continued to get dressed and checked himself in the mirror, maybe the hospital will let him come home is saki is living here he thought, he grabbed his keys and head to the garage

Saki was leaning against the hospital was with a cigarette in her mouth seven parked up and walked towards her, she hadn't noticed he was walking towards her otherwise she would of threw the cigarette quickly, and pretend she didn't have one, Saeyoung didn't mind her smoking but saki did, she didn't like smoking round people who didn't and has been slowly cutting down to give up, but when she is around Hiro or zen is goes though pack with ease.

"BOO" seven shouted making saki jump and throw her cigarette to the side

"Don't do that!" She yelled at him, seven couldn't help but laugh

"Come on lets go to see saeran" still chuckling


	5. Chaper 5

Chapter 5

Saeran was glued to the console that seven gave him days ago it was helping him feel a bit more calm, plus the regular visits from saki made his mental wounds heal quicker too, but Saeyoung he still wanted him dead, he still wanted him to feel the pain he had put him through, saeran hissed at the thoughts and pushed the aside he wasn't going to have Saeyoung ruin his chance on getting his personal best score, he could hear a set of light footsteps coming closer and closer towards his room

'If it's one of those damn nurses again I'm going to lose my mind again'

"Got that personal best score yet blondie?" He recognised that sweet voice the voice that didn't treat him like a broken man not looking up from the game he smirk in response

"Not yet almost give me just one minute" moving his both his arms as he move the tiny character on the screen from left to right, the owner of the voice placed themselves on the bed beside him chin on his shoulder watching him as they waited.

Seven watched saeran as he sat there playing the game her gave and how close he let saki get to him with not anger or lashing out towards her, he couldn't believe his eyes, he stayed where he was obeying Sakis orders not to come in until she gave a signal and smile formed on his face as he knew that saeran had some connection with saki he didn't know what and he didn't care what even if it was the fact he was in love with her he didn't care because he just wanted saeran to get better and healthy again.

"Yes!" Saeran exclaimed as he got his personal best, saving and placing the game down he relaxed back onto bed, he looked at the owner of the voice and felt more relaxed knowing it was defiantly saki, saki shuffled herself to sit up right on the bed as saeran put his hands behind his head.

"How you feeling today sweetie?" Her voice soft and calm, saeran looked at her with a soft expression and smiled

"Alright, and before you as all the routine questions I'll answer them now, yes I'm still refusing meds, yes I'm still speaking to the therapist and yes I'm not saying a lot to her, no I haven't lashed out recently and yes I missed you" saeran smirked at saki, she just looked at him with a smile on her face

"Good, but maybe you should think about taking the meds they are for your mental health after all"

"No, not doing it, you all the medication I need, jeez that was so cheesy" he face palmed himself as he said it

"Ha! Your not the only one who is cheesy sweet cheeks" saki poked his cheek

"Very funny" saeran sighed, he didn't know what it was about saki that made him so calm and relaxed but she defiantly did the job, it wasn't love as in attraction maybe it was love for a sibling, it was a similar feeling he had when he loved his brother, WHEN he loved his brother, he could kind of compare it to the love he had for killing his brother but not completely, considering he didn't want saki dead.

"Saeran I have to be honest right now" saki put her head, saeran looked at her with a confused stare, what has she done

"Saeyoung is here, he's outside waiting to come see you, will you see him please for me?" She didn't lift her head she was scared he could tell scared of how he would react With a heavy sigh he agreed saki snapped her head up smile plastered on her face, how could he resist that look

"Thank you saeran! Saeyoung you can come in" she shouted towards the door

And there he was the brother he had to look like the brother that caused all this pain in his life saeran scowled at Saeyoung as he carefully walked across the room and stood at the foot of the bed, keeping his distance good idea, gives him time to run before saeran could snap his neck

"Saeran, it's good to see you

"The feeling isn't mutual" saeran scoffed

"How's everything going"

"Fine" responded in a flat tone, Saeyoung was shuffling uncomfortably good there was no need to be comfortable

"Saeran do you want to move in with me and Saeyoung" saeran looked a saki a small smile on his face, he would love to live with saki but not Saeyoung but If was the only ticket out of this hospital he would take it

"Only if I have my own room and HE doesn't get all up in my face everyday trying make things right" he pointed at Saeyoung who took a step back, saeyoung looked at saki, he didn't know how to responded himself

"That's Fine saeran honest but you got to let him at least try a little, you can't keep hating him forever you're the only family either of you have" her word stung a little but he knew deep down she was right but right now he didn't want to admit it

"Hmm whatever I just want out of this place" he scoffed

Saki gently pulled saeran to place his head on her shoulder, he allowed it to happen and moved to lay on his side and put an arm around her stomach snuggling into her

"Saeran, you'll have to stay in the bunker until you start taking you meds and you will have let Saeyoung talk to you even if it's small talk and please at least try to make small talk yourself, I'll be there everyday and if you get bored at the bunker your more then welcome to come to work with me it go outside with me, but not on your own ok?" Saerans eyes where starting to sting, why was he tearing up, was the sense that he would have some freedom now or the fact that someone sincerely cared about him

"Fine, If it gets him off my back on a daily basis then fine" saki hugged him a little tighter then stood up

"I'll got talk to the nurses, don't fight ok" she walked out the room and left them both there in awkward atmosphere, Saeyoung moved slowly closer to the bed saerans eyes fixed on his

" come closer and I'll rip your throat out" Saeyoung held his hands up and took a step back

"Sorry, I just, I just, Ahh I just wanted to thank you" Saeyoung rubbed the back of his head

"You can do that from a distance" saeran scoffed looking away from Saeyoung, his face was starting to annoy him now

"Good news you can come home today" saki beamed as she walked in the room

"Discharge papers are done and I've got your prescriptions for your meds, I'll start packing, Saeyoung why don't you wait for us in the car, I think saeran is going to need a cigarette before we go"

"Sure, I'll see you in a bit, love you honey" Saeyoung placed a small kiss of Sakis lips, making saeran huff at the sight, disgusting, with Saeyoung gone, saeran helped saki pack up his things and they both made their way to the car park, as soon as they where both outside, like they where the same person the both lit up their cigarettes and stood there letting the smoke fill their lungs, a car revved up in front of them, it was him again, he turned the engine of and stayed in the car waiting for them to finish

"So I was thinking" saki spoke out of the blue

"You sure that's a good idea for you saki?" Saeran chucked, saki scoffed in response give him a little nudge, inhaling and exhaling the smoke she carried on her sentence

"Tomorrow me and you shall we go shopping get you some of your own clothes and then go to the diy store and get what to want to decorate your room?" Saki smiled that sweet smile of hers at him, saeran grinned he like the sound that

"Sounds good to me so can I decorate it anyway I want ?"

"Anyway way you want its your room do what you want with it Saeyoung doesn't care we just want you feel at home" saki stubbed her cigarette out on the ashtray and pushed herself forward with the wall, saeran following shortly after her.

"Well it's an excuse to spend the day with you" saeran said saki beamed him another smile as they both got into the car

The journey was quite but not awkward, saki was humming to the songs on the radio and Saeyoung just kept his eyes on the road.

Saki help saeran with his things as Saeyoung did the security protocol to get into the bunker,

Once inside, saeran could tell that saki was living his they place was to clean and a small feminine touch was scattered about.

" your room is just hear sweetie" saki showed him to the place he will be staying for god knows how long, it was decorate like the rest of the bunker and had minimal furniture but a big king size bed saki placed his stuff to one side.

"Going to order pizza tonight what you want?"

"Anything meaty" saeran answered

"No problem get yourself sorted and I'll call you when it comes Saeyoung will be working tonight so we can watch a film if you like?" Saki smiled at him

"Sure you pick just not a stupid chick flick or rom com"

"Ok chick flick it is" saki winked as she left the room

Saeran let out a sigh of relief, this might not be so bad.


	6. Chapter 6

Forgive me as I have sinned SMUT WITHIN

also thank you for reading this far

Chapter 6

It had a been a few weeks since saeran had moved in with seven and saki, he had been going to the therapist and taking is medication, but his relationship with seven was still the same, even though he felt better mentally in himself he still couldn't face being a happy family with seven, if it wasn't for saki trying to keep him occupied and give him something to do he would of probably ripped sevens head off by now, he was irritating him, always being so happy and cheesy and always trying to talk to him, he wanted seven to leave him alone, but he pushed them feeling aside for he didn't want to lose the only friend he had which was saki, in the weeks saki introduced him to LOLOLOL and saeran became friendly with yoosung, they would game together nearly every night and some nights with saki too, seven would join occasionally but mostly kept to his work, since he left the agency he started to work for Jumin but from home, sometimes he had to go to the office on those days he had peace and the place to himself where he could do what he wanted. Saki took saeran to the garage sometimes depending on what she needed to do saeran enjoyed watching her and brother bicker constantly about seven, it was funny to watch and he developed another friendship with Dante on the dislike of seven, which annoyed saki quite a bit.

"Hey saeran, what do you think about working at the garage?" It was silent in the bunker until saki spoke they where both playing LOLOLOL.

"Doing what exactly" he didn't know how to change a tire let alone fix a car

"Sorting out the book keeping, talking to clients, scheduling everything, that sort of stuff" saki was still fixed on the monitor when she spoke

"So an receptionist?" Saeran wasn't to sure if he would like but it was something to get him out and away from his brother

"Kinda yeh but it would be more like your our boss considering you would have to rout-a the 3 off us but me and Dante own the place so you won't be" saki chuckled, saeran still debating if he could do it, well not going to know if he didn't try

"Sure why not I'll give it a go" saki let out a sigh of relief still fixed to the monitor

"I'm glad you said yes saves me interviewing obnoxious people with out of this world ideas" saeran chuckled at her comment

They both jumped at the door banging shut and seven grumbling to himself as he loudly made his way through the bunker, then looked at each other saki shrugged and carried on with the game until they had finished the run they where doing after the quest was handed in she logged off and stretched in the chair

"Better go see what wrong with mr moody" she sighed, saeran didn't response he just carried on with the game as he didn't care what was wrong

Saki made her way into the living area to find seven laying face down on the sofa, she carefully sat on the edge next to him stroking his red locks seven let out a huge sigh and rolled over so he was on his side facing her his face was clearly angry about something

"What's wrong my love?" Seven let out another sigh before he answered

"Jumin has given me another fuck tone of work to do on top the already fuck tone of Work I need to do and this new fuck tone of work needs to be done in two fucking days and I had something special planned this weekend but I can't do it because that trust fund arsehole keeps piling up the work" seven by now was sitting up and rubbing his eye anger still resting on his face, saki moved to sit next to hims and pulled his head to rest on her shoulder, seven took a deep breathe and carried on what he was saying

"I can do the work but it means to cancel plans and sleepless nights for the rest of the week, AHHH FUCK why does he have to be such an arse"

"Because its Jumin" this got a chuckle out of seven he lifted his head of Sakis shoulder and kisses her gently on the lips, smiling at her his eyes filled with love

"I'm sorry honey that I have so much work to do I'll make it up to you I promise" he kissed her again

"Saeyoung you know I can do some of the work load for you right?" Seven job to his feet as if he had a great idea saki could almost see the light bulb above his head

"You could do some of the work load for me" he said, saki raised an eyebrow

"That's what I just said"

"Yeh but if you do some of the work load then I don't need to cancel the plans for this weekend"

"Well done, and people call you an idiot" saki patted his shoulder and chuckled as she walked to the bedroom

"What's that suppose to mean, oh what about your work?" Seven followed behind her, saeran was still playing on the pc and didn't acknowledge that they had entered the room

"Nothing Saeyoung, the garage will be fine without me I'll tell Dante there isn't a lot at the moment so a few days won't hurt plus saeran is going to be our new book keeper" saerans ears pricked when he heard his name and spun round to get the rest of the conversation

"Nice one bro gets you out and about, saki are you sure Dante won't mind" seven quizzed her

"Of course he would mind but I don't care, now send me the stuff that needs doing in two days and I'll make a start, saeran sorry sweet you going to have to swap pcs here" saeran just nodded logged of and went to the other pc next to him, saki sat down in the chair and put her headset on she logged into her profile,

"I love you so much honey, I'll send you the stuff now" with a quick kiss on the cheek seven shot off into the other room within seconds saki received the files to say what she had to do, her fingers began to work their magic on the keyboard, saeran watched her for a little bit before concentrating on the game, he had never seen saki so in the zone before, she was whizzing through all the codes like it was nothing.

Saeran came home to a quite bunker again seven was at his work station and he could see through the crack of the bedroom door saki at hers, they had been at it all night, he placed himself on the sofa tired from the long first day at work he had, it wasn't difficult but it was a lot of brain power and he had a good laugh or two with Dante who was quite pissed of that saki was helping seven with his Work,

"FINALLY" a shout came from behind him, it was saki she had emerged from the bedroom, bags under her bloodshot eyes, glasses slanted on her face and had she even showered yet?

Seven was still focused on his screen not noticing anyone had entered the room

"Finished I take it?" Saeran asked saki, saki let out a huge yawn and nodded

"Yeh, man it's been a long time since I did and all nighter on the pc, forgot how much it strains your eyes, how did Work go?"

"Good thanks for offering it to me" saeran have saki a small smile

"Good I'm glad it went ok, now I'm just going to shower and then see how far that one has gotten" she pointed at seven

When saki returned she went straight to seven slowly taking of his head phones which made him jump slightly, he turned round to see who it was

"How you're doing?

"just another hour then I'm done" seven smiled

"Well when your done meet me in the bed room" Saki gave him a mischievous look and winked when she walked away

Seven watched her walk, god she had a nice ass, watching her made him a bit uncomfortable, biting his lip he teared his eyes away, repositioning more comfortable in his chair and got set onto the last lot of work

When he was finished he let out a sigh of relief, Seven sat back in his chair to enjoy that he had finished, sending a quick text to jumin to say he had finished, he remember what Saki had said, jumping to his feet he sped walked to the bedroom.

He peered round the door to find Saki in a red lacy bra and panties playing on her phone, clearly waiting for him, Seven gulped at the sight feeling his jeans tightening a little, he cleared his throat when he entered the room to get her attention and shut the door behind him, Saki placed her phone on the bedside table and smiled at him.

"Well this is a surprise" Seven said in a low voice

"Well I think you need a proper break" Saki got of the bed and wrapped her arms around sevens neck, his breathing hitched a little, Saki leaned up and brushed her lips against him, causing seven to give a little moan, Saki smirked before she placed a soft kiss on his lip, Seven returned the kiss but couldn't hold back for much longer he wanted her now, seven pulled Saki into him more and deepened the kiss, requesting entrance with his tongue, Saki let him do it, Seven then lifted her legs up to around his waist and walked to the bed laying her down.

They didn't brake away from the kiss, Seven keep his arms round her back trying to find the clasp of the bra, when he did he unclasped it with one hand and threw it off, Seven broke the kiss and just looked down at Saki her blue eyes filled with lust Seven lift a finger under Sakis chin and placed a soft kiss on her lips, Saki leaned into the kiss a bit to much causing a whimper to escape from seven

Seven kissed hard licking her lips asking for entrance Saki allowed him to carry on, they both carried out the battle of tongues for a little longer seven trailed his hand up her thigh slowly all the way up till it finally rested on her face, the sensation of sevens act made Saki let out a small moan she could feel Seven smile against her lips as the sound was like sweet music to him.

Breaking the kiss Seven started leaving trails of kisses down Sakis jaw line and neck until he found a sweet spot, when she let out a low moan, seven smiled against her skin and continued to tear the sweet spot, suddenly saki pulled at his hair to stop her body was now aching for him, seven look led up at her, he could see he melting underneath him, placing a small kiss on her lips he slowly kissed every inch of her body until he reached her panties, seven pulled them off slowly with his teeth and threw them on the floor

"Are you ready" his voice was husky and deep making saki tingle at the sound, biting her lip she nodded in response, before she knew it, seven slipped a finger into her wet entrance, saki arched her back letting out a yelp Of surprised, seven didn't stop he continued to thirst with his finger and slowly introduce a second, after teasing her a little his tongue attack her throbbing core, swirling, sucking and gentle feel of teeth

"Ahh… s…s….Saeyoung" she breathed between gasps, seven smirked, he wasn't going to stop until she had reached her limit, he could feel she was getting close, he picked up his pace with his tongue and fingers managing a third which made her moan so loud he was thankful his room was sound proof right now,

"Oh god 707, I'm close" her voice was raspy now, she sure was after a few more thrusts and flick of his tongue, she was slammed by a wave of pleasure her walls tightening around sevens fingers and a scream of pleasure escaping her mouth, seven withdrew his fingers from her, sitting up on his knees, he wiped his face and smirked at the sight, her skin was glistening from sweat, her chest raising rapidly from the work out he just gave her, she still hadn't opened her eyes, seven removed his shirt jeans and boxers his own arousal getting uncomfortable in the tight clothing, he leaned over her and kissed her softly, to bring her back round, saki opened her eyes and smiled at him, she leaned up and started to attack his neck, seven growled at the sensation and almost stumbled back in surprise.

Saki nibbled at his skin and bite down hard when a satisfying moan left his lips, that was enough to send seven over the edge, pushing her back down and kissing her hard, seeking entrance to her mouth they both started another battle of tongues, with a free hand seven managed to position himself in front of her entrance, he pulled away from the kiss, lust and need where in Sakis bright blue orbs without a word he slowly entered her, letting out a hiss of pleasure, saki flung her head back and wrapped her legs around his waist, seven lifted up her ass and pulled her more to him whilst giving the first thrust, seven slowly built up a rhythm waiting a little longer before he filled her completely, he could see saki starting to shake a little and her walls feeling slightly tighter around his hard on, she was close again and if he carried on like this he will be too, seven picked up the pace and slammed hard and faster into her core

"Fuck… saki… your so tight" seven breathed the sound of slapping skin from the fast and hard slamming filled the room, saki let out a scream when the second wave of an orgasm hit her hard, seven grunted as he felt his own following not long after, the warmth of seed spilling in her, seven collapsed on top of saki both letting out a sigh when he shifted out of her, they laid still for a few minutes recovering from their highs

"Erm…..Saeyoung, you're a bit heavy" saki broke the silence as she was starting to feel the weight of seven crushing her

Seven rolled over without a word and pulled her to lay her head on his chest.

"Saeyoung?"

"Hmmm" seven was to relaxed to respond properly

"What's the surprise this weekend?" Seven flung his eyes open, the surprise, he had forgot to talk to saeran.

"It's a surprise honey, you'll see" seven purred, a grin formed on his mouth 'you'll be so happy, I hope' he thought, seven picked up his phone it was 9pm, he got up off the bed and threw a pair of pj bottoms on and sorted out his glasses which became slanted and quickly grabbed something from his night stand, saki couldn't see what it was but it looked small

"Where you off to?" Saki propped her self up on one elbow

"I need to talk to saeran about something quick" seven grinned at her saki giving him a raised eyebrow in return

"Oooook" saki said with confusion she watched at seven left the room, once he was out the door she got up and put on a old tshirt and pj shorts and got back into bed, she pick up her phone and entered the current chat room talking to zen and jumin while she waited for seven to return

Seven stopped for a second before he knocked on saerans door, this was the first time he actually need to talk to him about something, seven knocked the door lightly, after a few seconds saeran opened the door and gave seven a glare when he registered it was him

"What" saeran have a Stern sound

"I need to tell you something but saki can't know can I come in please" saeran eyed his brother up and down, let out a sigh and signalled him to come in, Shutting he door behind seven, saeran sat at his desk chair, seven placed himself on the edge of the bed fiddling with a small black box in his hand

"What do you want then?" Saeran scoffed at his brother he wanted him out as soon as possible

Seven smiled down at the small box, he opened it reviling the contents inside to his brother, it was a silver ring with a medium sized diamond standing in the middle accompanied with small diamonds engraved into the ring itself, saerans expression changed he knew what seven was going to say and he felt happy? Why happy ? He wasn't happy for his brother but for saki

"I'm going to ask saki to marry me tomorrow, I'm having a party at Jumins penthouse and the whole of RFA and Sakis brother and brother in law and twins are going to be their but saki knows nothing about it, so brother will you be there too?" Seven smiled at this brother he looked like a little kid in sweet shop

"I'll be there for saki, but not for you, what time and how am I going to get there" saeran was still rushing this whole visit

" 1pm and I'll dante said he will pick you up on the bike as Hiro will be taking the car and I'll be bringing saki for 1:30" seven stood up now getting the hint he wasn't wanted much

"Ok" was all saeran said

"Thanks saeran" seven headed to the door but turned around before opening it

"Oh and saeran thank you for letting me talk"

"Just get the fuck out" saeran growled at him, seven nodded and walked out the door, saeran let out a sigh of relief what seven left, saeran flopped onto the bed and let his mind race.


	7. Chaper 707

Chapter 7

Seven sat on the sofa looking at the small black box in front of him, he was on edge, nerves getting the best of him, he glanced at his phone for the time it was 11.30 saki will be home soon, Dante had already been and gone with saeran taking saeran back to his before they went to jumins penthouse, seven heard the sound of keys at the door, he quickly shoved the box into his jeans and stood to attention as saki walked through the door with shopping bags in hand.

"Let me help you honey" seven rushed to her side grabbing a few bags and placing them in the kitchen

"Thanks they where heavy, think I went about over board with food" saki set down the rest of the bags and started to unpacked straight away, seven helped her well he was trying to but it ended up saki shouting at him for putting things away in the wrong place and just telling him to go sit down while she finished, seven obeyed the order and sat on the sofa watching her at work. After she was done saki headed for the front door not saying a word

"Where you going Now" seven shouted at her before she shut the door behind her

"To grab the boxes of honey Buddha chips and PHD pepper" and she was gone, saki returned a few minutes later with two boxes of honey Buddha chips and another two boxes of PhD pepper, sevens face lit up like a child he rushed to grab two of the boxes and started unpacking them, when saki placed the other two boxes down she let out a big sigh

"The only time you move that fast is when 1. I bring home honey Buddha and PhD and 2. It's for sex"

"And? They are my favourite pleasures in life" seven grinned at her, saki sighed again and looked around the bunker

"Where's saeran it's his day off?"

"Hes at Dante's hanging out" seven said muffled now stuffing with honey Buddha chips, saki grabbed the bag out his hand, causing seven to whimper

"Hey they are mine I haven't had any I'm 4 days! I'm dying over here" seven sulked

"These have to last you 2 months, not my fault you went through your last supply in 3 weeks!" Seven stuck his tongue out at saki, saki handed him the bag back and he instantly started to stuff his face again.

"So what's the plan for today then?" Saki said, seven licked his fingers and smiled

"We are going to jumins for lunch at 1.30" saki gave him a confused look they never go to jumins together well the last time they went to jumins, jumin threw a party for Elizabeth the 3rds birthday and the whole time seven was chasing Elizabeth around and jumin kicked him out, literally and when saki got home seven was sulking on the sofa. The whole day was comical.

"Erm ok, surprised your allowed back after last time" saki poked sevens cheek, seven laughed and pulled saki to him giving her a hard kiss.

"It was his idea, as a thank you for the work we did" seven said when he pulled away, Sakis cheeks flushed from the shock and the lust from the kiss

"Now we have we have two hours before we need to go so fancy watching that chick flick you have been raving about" saki was gone in a flash already setting up the dvd and turning on the tv, seven shocked his head and laughed placing himself on the sofa, saki joined him and snuggled up next to him.

After and hour an half the film was over seven was on his phone most of the time bored out his mind, while saki every now and then sobbed at certain scenes.

"That was so good" saki sniffed giving her eyes a little wipe.

"What's the time" she asked

"Ten past one" seven replied glued to his phone still, Jumin just sent him a text saying everything and everyone was ready.

"I better get dressed do I need to wear anything fancy?" Saki said heading to the bedroom

"Wear what you want honey" seven followed behind he needed to change too

Saki looked through her wardrobe debating what to wear she always felt she needed to be elegant when meeting jumin, she felt weird in normal clothing around him, seven had already changed into black smart jeans and a red dress shirt with a back waist coat, he had even brushed his hair today, he laid on the bed waiting for saki to get ready.

She eventually pulled out a white dress with black lining around the shoulder sleeves, waist and hem, it was knee length and low cut, she put on her white tights and black heels to finish the outfit off after she did that she headed to the bathroom and started to apply her foundation for the first time in a while, until she heard a voice from behind

"You don't need to wear that" seven took the foundation from her hand and put it down

"Saeyoung no one has seen me without it on yet" saki went to pick it back up but seven grabbed her hand to stop her

"And? They know about it and I doubt they will care at all and you know it" saki just looked at him, she let out a sigh and let him win this one

"Fine but I'm wearing my contacts my glasses don't go with this dress" seven looked at her before placing his hands on her face

" don't hide your beautiful blues from anyone honey" he whispered to her, saki gave him a look

"What" seven said confused, saki chuckled at him and reached for her contact case and opened it

There where two clear contacts inside, seven looked at them even more confused then before

" remember the week I had my annual optician appointment at the hospital, well when I was there I asked them if I could have clear contacts, so they did my prescription and I picked them up two days ago after work" seven kissed her lightly on the lips

"Good now everyone can see your eyes shine"

Saki her contacts in and grabbed her bag giving herself one last glance in the mirror she was satisfied on how she looked

"Ready to go?" Seven shouted from the front door, saki appeared and seven stumbled back placing his hand on his heart

"I think I'm having a heart attack from your beauty" saki slapped his arm and chuckled

"Come on lover boy lets go" seven slapped Sakis ass as she walked out the doors earning a yelp as a reward.

When the reached Jumins door, seven grabbed Sakis hand and pulled her to him

"What?" Saki said in surprise, seven pulled out a black piece of cloth, saki looked at it in confusion

"What's that for?"

"I need to blindfold you" seven said with a cheeky grin he turned her around before she could answer and placed the blindfold around her eyes pulling it tight at the back

"Not to right is it?

"No it's fine"

"Can you see?"

"Not even with my good eye" saki chuckled

"Good, now take my hand" seven took Sakis hand in his and opened the door, it was quite, too quite they walked a few steps before seven let go of her hand leaving her in darkness and silence.

"Don't worry honey I'm still hear just stay there for a minute" saki nodded, she didn't know if she was nodding at him or not, She yelp a little when she felt Elizabeth the 3rd rubbing at her legs, she could hear seven chuckling at it, everything was still quite, but she could feel a presence behind her which made her little uneasy

"Ok are you ready honey" she heard Sevens voice in front of her

"Yes" saki breathed

"Zen will you do the honours" It was zen behind her, saki relaxed a little. Zen untied the blindfold and saki opened her eyes to find seven down on one knee and all the RFA and family in the room,

Seven pulled at a small black box, a beaming smile on his face

"Sakura Sonsaku, saki, my love, my angel 606, these past for months have been difficult for both of us, but we came out together on top, I couldn't imagine life without you, I want you by my side forever, so Sakura Sonsaku, would you do me the honour of being Mrs Sakura Choi?" Seven revealed the ring inside of the box, saki felt her heart flutter, tears stinging at her eyes, she placed her hand on her chest and smiled brightly at seven, the tears started to flow down her face, taking in a breathe she prepared for her response

"Yyyyyessss, ssssaeyoung a million……..times……YES!!" She said through the crying, seven got up and placed the ring on her finger and wiped the tears from her eyes before hugging her tightly, tears forming now in his own.

"Saki" he whispered in her hair, the whole room was filling with claps and the sound of zen whistling next to them, saki pulled back from seven and kissed him softly seven returned the kiss with more passion before pulling away

"I love you Saeyoung, with all my heart" seven wiped the tears from his eyes and adjusting his glasses as he did so

"I love you too saki, I'll always be at your side" with another hug, zen cleared his throat

"So can we know congratulate you two or, you guys going to hug all day" zen said placing a hand on sevens shoulder,

"Haha sorry man guess it's just overwhelming" seven took a step back from saki and walked to crowd

"Baby I'm so happy for you, you deserve all the happiness in the world, and the way you talk to me about Saeyoung I can tell you have it" zen pulled saki into a tight hug

"Thank you zenny" she smiled against his chest

"Can I ask you a question" saki said, send pulled away and looked her with concern

"What is it baby?"

"Well your my best friend zen, me and Jaehee we are not that close really, so I'd feel awkward asking her so will you be my bridesmaid" saki laughed at what she said, zen joined in with the laughter he hugged her again

"Of course baby I would love to" the two where interrupted by saki being pulled out of his arms, it was Dante, he didn't look to happy but was putting on as much of a smile as he could, Hiro on the other hand was beaming one right at her, and the twins where itching to hug her

"Come here you two" saki knelt down and opened her arms , the twins ran full force into her causing her to fall on to her bottom the three laughed as saki tightly hugged them and gave them both a kiss on the head

"We love you auntie sonny" They said in unison, saki smiled at them both and struggled to get to her feet, dante grabbed her hand and pulled her up

"Yeh congrats sonny, or whatever" Dante said sourly, Hiro gave him a sharp nudge in the side causing Dante to growl at him, Hiro bear hugged saki and beamed at her when he set her back onto her feet

"Sonny my girl, congratulations couldn't be more happier for you, unlike this one" Hiro nodded in Dante's direction, Dante huffed at his husband

"Don't worry about it I know he wouldn't be best pleased"

"YO SAKI HURRY UP AND GET DOWN HERE" yoosung shouted across the room, saki chuckled and walked towards the rest of the guests after exchanging hugs and congrats with everyone, she sat down on one of the luxurious sofas next to jumin who had been sat down the whole time.

"Thanks for letting Saeyoung use your place jumin" saki said shyly

"Not all, I was pleased to do so when Saeyoung in formed me on his plan, I can easy say that I express sincere happiness for you both" jumin took a sip of his drink, saki blushed jumin was always so formal it made her feel awkward and common

"Sakura I have a proposition for you, as you completed some work on saeyoungs behalf how would like to work for me as well doing the same as Saeyoung, he has a lot of working coming his way and has had a tendency to miss deadlines, maybe another pair of hands will help" saki just looked a jumin, he didn't move during the whole time he just sat their drinking

"But I have a job jumin, I can't just leave my brother with all the work load from my job"

"Take it" a voice from behind startled saki, she looked behind her to see her brother staring at her

"Dante, I…."

"Take the job, you love hacking and computers more then bikes you always have sonny even if you don't know it, so take it, and if I need you I'll give you a call and if you are available I know you will help" saki just stares at Dante, she had worked along side her brother for 3 years now after giving up her job to help him start his business

"Ok, jumin I'll take it" this made jumin turn his head and give her a small jumin smile

"Good, I'll get Jaehee to write up your contract, shall we discuss pay, your work is very thorough, I'm inclined to pay you more the Saeyoung" saki lift up her hand in a protest, she didn't want to get paid more then her soon to be husband

"No Thanks jumin just pay me the same as Saeyoung" Jumin gave her a quizzing look before nodding

"As you wish, assistant kan" Jaehee looked in their direction she was talking to yoosung and Seven, they both turned their heads too the three of them at the sofa, Jaehee quickly walked to jumins side with seven and yoosung following behind her intrigued in what was going on

"Write up a contract for saki for the same job role as Saeyoung would you as soon as possible"

"Yes Mr Han, I'll write one up tonight"

Sevens mouth opened in shock

"No way saki you going to work for jumin" yoosung took the words out of sevens mouth, seven regained himself quickly and added to yoosung statement

"Honey are you sure?"

"She's taking it, no it's not an option" Dante spoke with a harsh tone, seven gave Dante a glare

"I was asking my fiancé, not you" seven returned the tone of voice causing Dante to huff in response

"Yes I'm sure, it's something I love more then bikes" seven have her a soft look and smiled

" if it's what you want to do the I'm 100% behind you angel"

"But what about building me a bike" zen appeared sulking at the news, saki laughed at him standing up and patting him on his arm

"I'll still build you one zenny don't worry" zen beamed a smile and blew saki a kiss

As the afternoon went on everyone was sitting together chatting in their own groups, dante saeran and yoosung where sat at one end of the room chatting away about LOLOLOL, Work and school

Zen, Hiro and Jaehee where discussing zens latest work and saki seven and jumin where talking about up coming Work that jumin needs them to do whilst the twins sat on Sakis lap asleep.

After another hour or so Dante wondered up to saki

"I didn't realise they had fallen asleep, better take them home" Dante smiled at saki, saki was stroking the boys hair with a smile on her face, seven had his arms round saki the whole time the twins where on her lap he was staring at her, 'she would be an amazing mother' he thought to himself.

"Yeh good idea they fell asleep ages ago but I didn't want to disturb them they look so cute when they are asleep" saki kissed them in the head before Hiro and Dante gentle picked them up

"See you later sonny and we'll Erm, congrats to you both" this time dante didn't force a smile it was completely genuine, saki waved to him

"Thank you Dante, love you"

"Love you too sonny"

"See ya sonny, Saeyoung we need guys night again soon" Hiro winked at seven, seven just smiled and nodded at him and they both departed.

After that everyone slowly left, yoosung due to the fact he had to be home for a guild battle, zen had lines to practice and Jaehee had the contract to write up before the morning

"Thank you jumin for this and for the job" saki gave jumin a small hug

"Not at all, glad you are board" jumin smiled

"Thanks man for this, it was nice having everyone together as well" seven gave jumin a pat on the back

"Again not at all, we are all happy to see you two moving on together" saeran came up behind the three and walked past them without a word saki grabbed his hand and stop him in his tracks, saeran looked at her and sighed staying where he was waiting

"See you later man" seven said as they now both made a move

Saeran went to walk ahead but saki stopped him again, holding his hand the whole way to the car

"You know I'm not a child saki" saeran huffed

"I know but where in a rush and I hadn't seen you most of the day I wanted you to walk with me" saki smiled at him, saeran couldn't help but give a small smile back But kept his hard exterior up

"I'm not the man your marrying so does it matter?"

"Of course it does your one of my best friends, I need my saeran fix as well as my zen fix on a regular basis" saki chuckled, seven chuckled saeran shot him a look causing seven to stop and quickly get in the car

"Anyway saki, congrats, I'm happy for you, but not happy for him" he shifted his head in Sevens direction

"I know, I don't expect you too, but I think now you going to have to true to start forgiving him saeran you been with us for a while now and I'm worrying that your not trying to let him in" Sakis face became saddened, saeran look at her blankly

"I'm not trying, why should I?" His face became stern now

"Because it's your brother the only person you have left, the guilt is with him everyday you don't try and forgive him or even talk to him, you are hurting him too much now, don't you think he's suffered enough?"

"Nope, until he has suffered as much as I have I won't be forgiving him anytime soon"

" SAERAN THAT IS ENOUGH" saeran jumped at Sakis raised voice, she never spoken to him like that before, it actually scared him and nothing really scared him

"You know why he left, to protect you, it's not his fault that he trust other people to help you so he could build a life for you both, it's not his fault that they twisted the truth and did all those god awful things to you, if he had known it was happening he would been there in a heartbeat to save you, to help you, yet you continue to blame him for everything that's happened in your life, maybe stop and think about who actually caused the suffering, now what happened for the suffering to start. I know he isn't a saint and yes maybe he should of taken you with him but, we where all young once and when one good idea comes round you think it's the best, so start trying to forgive him" saki kept her cool but her authority was clear, she had a hint of anger on her face, saeran stood there, stunned, was she right? He wasn't the one who actually made him do the things he had done, but he was the one who left, saerans head was starting to hurt from all the information, he rubbed his head and looked at saki

"Ok I'll try"

"Good, now get in the car" saeran just nodded and get in

When they got home saeran went straight to his room, seven looked at saki with confusion, usually he sits and plays LOLOLOL before bed

"What did you say to him saki"

"What needed to be said, end of discussion" saki threw her bag on the side and went to get changed, seven followed behind to do the same

"Seriously what did you say, what's got you worked up" seven was now concerned

"Don't push it Saeyoung" her voice was not harsh

"Saki whats the matter" sevens voice was low and soft he didn't like it when something was getting her worked up even if he got the the grunt of it he still wanted to help

"SEVEN JUST LEAVE IT" saki was now standing a few steps away from him fists in balls, seven gently placed his hands on her arms and rubbed them softly, saki let out a sigh her face relaxing a little

"He just needs to think about who actually caused all the shit in his life and needs to realise why you left him, so I told him as it is" seven inhaled quickly

"What why?"

"Because I ain't pussy footing around him anymore Seven! He needs to man the fuck up and look at the facts rather then what his head is telling him" saki moved away from seven and continued to get changed

"Jesus saki, but it could of waited" Saki just looked at him and seven backed away, he knew that look, if he carried on it was either a kick in the jewels or a lamp to the face

"Sorry honey, I'm just use to how he is now, as long as he is alive and under the same roof as me I'm fine honestly" saki sighed

"But you shouldn't HAVE to be happy like this, I don't know why I get myself worked up like this"

"Because you want everyone around you to be happy and you want to try and help us get back to being brothers again, I get it but time is what he needs and he looks up to you as a friend and as a sister I can see that so don't be too hard on him please" seven gave her a pleading look which caused her to sigh heavily she hated that look because it always made her feel sorry for him

"Fine, If it stopes you giving me that look"

"Yay 707 tames the rage beast"

"Don't push it Seven"

"Ahh the beast is still raging, RETREAT RETREAT!" Seven ran to the door, saki quickly followed him and caught up with him in the living area rugby tackling him to the ground

"Offt" came out of sevens mouth

"Unhand me foul beast" saki smirked and started tickilkng seven, causing him to laugh so much he couldn't catch his breath

"Ok…….ok…. you……..win" seven snorted making saki laugh hysterically

"Ha….. come honey let's get to bed your going to have your word cut out for you now your working for jumin"

"Oh god the horror!" Saki gasped dramatically, earning a chuckle from seven

"The horror is the meetings" saki gasped again

"Oh woe is me how will I cope" they both laughed in sync

"I love you so much honey"

" I know that's why you gave me a ring, which by the way is gorgeous how much did his set you back?" Saki started admiring the ring on her finger, moving it from side to side to catch the glint of the light in it

"Doesn't matter, your worth every penny and more" seven kisses she softly then stood up to go to the bedroom

"Come on honey lets get some rest"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Saeran entered the front door, the bunker was quite apart from the light sounds of tapping on keyboards, he placed his keys down and jumped onto the sofa, making the most of the quite, decided to catch up on a show he was getting into, after a few hours he was caught up, disappointed that he had to wait another week for the next episode he went in search for food, hoping to find some gourmet meal saki had made and left in the fridge for him. With luck she had, there's a container with saerans name on it and a note that said "sweetness for my sweet" sweet chilli pork ramen, one of saerans favourite meals of Sakis, saeran reheated the food and sat down to dig in

When a voice appeared out of nowhere disturbing his peace

"Hey sweetie, how you doing" it was saki and she looked terrible, her eyes where bloodshot and he was still in her lounge clothes for the 3rd day in the row, and by the looks of it she hadn't even showered since either

"By the looks of it 10x better then you saki" saeran chuckled to himself, saki looked down at herself, she had seen better days

"Haha guess I've been losing track of the days lately" saeran gave her a awkward smile and continued his dinner

"What day is it by the way" saeran just looked at saki, man she must have been in her bubble, her and seven haven't moved from their desk except to eat or go to the bathroom and neither of their paths crossed either, it was like they where same end of a magnet pushing each other way so to speak.

"Thursday, you've been working since Monday" saeran response saki just stood still gob smacked from saerans words, saeran laughed at her

"Shut up saeran, I've lost nearly a week, Oh thank god im finished until jumin sends next weeks work" saki let out a sigh jumin asked a lot from her a seven but it wasn't anything saki couldn't handle.

"How do I you think slow poke is doing" saki nudged her head in Sevens direction as she took a swig from the drink she just made

"Not Good Hes been grunting a sighing a lot the past day or so"

"Better check he's doing ok, he's behind as it is jumin going to go mad if he doesn't catch up" saeran just responded with a hmm. Saki made her way to seven, before she got to him she could smell him 'god please say I don't smell just as bad' she gently tapped him on the shoulder causing him to flinch, seven took of his headphones and smiled sweetly at saki, he was in the same state as her bloodshot eyes scruffy and well with the added smell

"Hey honey" seven stretched causing the skink to become worse, saki pinched her nose to block it out

"Seven you skink, when did you last shower" seven stared at her blankly

"Erm… what day is it"

"Thursday apparently"

"Then last Saturday morning"

"Jeez seven shower now" saki waved her hand to fan the smell away, seven chuckled at the sight

"But this is my man skink, I thought you loved me"

"I do love you but I doesn't mean I love your man skink" seven laughed at her, then let out a massive yawn

"Well luck has it I've finished everything even the new work jumin sent me Monday"

"Good, now go shower"

"Only if you join me" seven winked

"God no, not with you smelling like that" saki said still pinching her nose

"You can make sure I'm thoroughly clean"

"NO we are not having sex in the shower Saeyoung now get your arse in there and get clean now" this earned a howl of laughter from saeran who was still eating his food, the pair stared at him saki laughed as well while seven glared at them both

"Hey not funny bro"

"Haha.. it is Saeyoung, think that's the first time you've been rejected by saki, never thought I'd see the day" saeran wiped the small laughter tears away from his face

"Well it's not my fault she can't handle a real man" saeran laughed harder this time with tears streaming down his face, saki was laughing just as hard she had to sit down on the sofa

Seven pouted

Sniffing and gathering his breath saeran gathered himself to respond still chuckling a little

"Seriously… you…. A real man? Have I missed something"

" more man then you" seven muttered to himself Hoping no one could hear

"Ha! Yeh right at least I don't tell lane jokes all the time, though that joke about you being a man was good material" saeran laughed remembering the comment

"It wasn't a joke" seven pouted again

"I know but still funny", saki laughed to

" don't worry I'll get you back later SAKURA" saki wiped her head round and gave seven her death glare, seven jumped to his feet and ran to the bathroom to avoid saki like the plague

"FULL NAME ME AGAIN SEVEN AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS" she shouted down the passage, she heard seven squeal a little followed by running water

"He's an idiot" saeran said saki looked at him gone out

"What"

"Feeling alright saeran" saki walked up to him looking at him with a concerned expression

"Yeh why?" Saki placed her hand on his forehead

"Are you sure, you feel like you could have a temperature" saeran recoiled from saki

"I'm fine what you talking about"

"And you didn't eat all your dinner that's not like you Do you want some ice cream?" Saeran was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable

"No I don't want any ice cream I'm full for now, what's going on saki?" Saki let out a gasp and covered her mouth

"You don't want ice cream, saeran you must be Ill you need to go straight to bed ASAP" saki sniggered at him

"Seriously saki what's wrong with I'm starting to think you're the one who isn't well right now"

"You had a conversation with your brother, so I was making sure you wasn't on deaths door" saeran rolled his eyes at her, 'god sake'

"And? Thought that's what you wanted? Plus it was hardly a conversation more of laughing at his stupidity" saeran smirk, saki just smiled at him and gave him a small hug saeran returned the hug, it had been a while since the two of them had some time together, he missed having saki around properly, plus the bunker looked like a mess, and saki hadn't noticed yet, saeran quickly retracted from the hug and ran to his room, he was not getting wrapped into house Work and saki was a slave driver even on a good day, saki just stood there stunned, wondering what she did wrong, she took a look around and realised why saeran had bolted out the room, the bunker was a mess and most of the mess was clearly sevens, there where cans and chip packets nearly every where and he was the only one who didn't wash up after himself well apart from now this one time saeran didn't because he bolted but she was going to let that slide this once, seven came out the bedroom whistling fresh sky dressed and smelling fresher too, he looked at Saki his face dropping he knew that look all to well, he went to turn around to hide in the bedroom, before Saki shouted in his direction

"Where are you going" her voice was stern, seven stopped in his tracks

"Nowhere honey"

"Oh really? Well if your not busy maybe you can be useful and start cleaning?" Seven gulped her face was still hard

"O…ok.. honey" seven stuttered, he would be a dead man if he didn't

"Good I'm going to go shower, then I'm going to do some shopping" saki clapped her hands together and grinned, she passed seven and gave him a pat on the shoulder

"Oh don't forget to clean the floors" and she disappeared into the bedroom. Seven let out a sigh and look at the bunker 'this is going to take forever'

A few hours later saeran emerged from his room, looking around to see if the whirlwind of saki had stopped, the place was gleaming not a piece of litter about, the Floors where even scrubbed. 'She must of spent ages' saeran made his way to the kitchen to get a drink, when he saw his brother on his hands and knees scrubbing the last of the kitchen floor, he hadn't noticed that saeran had appeared until a burst of laughter made him jump up on his feet

"Jeez saeran don't sneak up like that man" seven had his hand on his heart and gripping the side of the surface, saeran laughed harder when seven jumped out of skin tears formed in his eyes, wiping them away he took a breath

"Sorry brother but you being on your hands and knees scrubbing away was just funny" saeran said behind little chuckles

"Not funny, painful, my hands hurt, my knees hurt and my back hurts" seven complained

"Better you then me" saeran laughed

"Where is saki Anyway"

"Playing LOLOLOL, she went shopping left me to do the house work then soon as she got home and put the shopping away she went and played LOLOLOL" saeran laughed again saki definitely knew how to be a slave driver

"Brilliant just brilliant, maybe next time you'll know not to leave your trash all over the place" saeran took his drink I walked to sevens and sakis bedroom

"Where you going"seven shouted

"To play LOLOLOL with saki" saeran shouted back. As saeran entered the room it was dark only the light from Sakis computer screen illuminated the room, saki was sat their glued to the screen legs crossed sitting on the chair, she was clearly chatting to yoosung through the headset, he could hear the faint cursing yoosung was doing, saki clearly kicking his ass or something, saeran turned the light on causing saki to jump up and cover her eyes from the blinding like

"Hey What was that for" she said rubbing her eyes

"You'll make your eyesight worse honey" saeran held back a chuckle he felt like messing with her, and saki had seen which of the twins it was yet, still rubbing her eyes he replied without looking at saeran

"My eyesight is bad from looking at you on a daily basis" Ouch if saeran was seven that would of stung, he bit back a chuckle, still wanting to wind up saki

"Honey my heart that hurts" he put a pout in his voice

Saki still didn't look in saeran direction her attention was on the screen this time

"You know I love you Saeyoung but give me a heads up next time please, have you finished the cleaning" saeran had moved from the door to behind saki

"I have, gleaming just how you like it" saeran leaned down, placed his chin on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist 'let's see how long it takes for her to notice now'

"Maybe I should clean you up so to speak" saki let out a little chuckle

"Hmm Maybe I should make you clean more if you makes you like this" saeran nibbled her ear earning him a little moan from saki

"Yoosung I'll be afk for a while" saki paused the game took of her headset and spun round in the chair, she was now face to face with saeran, saeran grinned from ear to ear, watching as Sakis face dropped from a smile to shock.

"Hi" saeran said trying to keep the humour out of his voice, saki was speechless, he just sat there staring at him

"What's wrong?" Saeran chuckled this time, this was all too funny, saki gulped and blinked redness was flooding over her face

"Ermm….. well….huh… n…n….n…nothing" she turned her head away avoiding his gaze, saeran placed a finger under her chin and brought her gaze back to him, he placed on hand on her face and the other snaked around her waist, Sakis breathing hitched her face now bright red, saeran leaned down so his lips where lightly brushing hers, saki gulped in anticipation, saeran smiled against her lips and whispers "Gotcha" he laughed as he jumped back to avoid an injury, but saki was just sat their face red as a tomato, shying away, saerans face went soft and worried a little, had he opened up something he shouldn't have, moving careful towards her, he put his hand on her shoulder trying to find her gaze

"Saki you alright" saki kept her face hidden

"Err….*cough*…Yeh….I'm ok, Yeh ok…. I'm ok….nothings wrong…at…err…all" She stuttered, saeran was now worried, what was going through her head

"Saki seriously tell me, I'm sorry I've teased you a bit but it was just a joke" saki looked at him, 'oh shit' he thought, there was a hint of lust in her eyes

"Saeran, if I tell you it would open a can of worm, you got me good though, but can't you Erm not do that again please" saeran took a step back and let out a sigh, a can of worms? As far as he was aware saki only saw him a brother at most

"What do you mean saki?" Saerans concern was rising, saki shook her head and spun round in her chair, saeran grab it mid spin and spun her back facing his, they where nose to nose, he placed both hands on her face to stop her from avoiding the question, saki sighed and took a deep breath

"Saeran you and Saeyoung have such similar features, sometimes when I look at you it's hard not to be physically attracted to you, but lately since we have gotten so close and I've noticed your own unique features too, I Well I've been finding myself having feelings for you, not just I want to fuck you feelings like, well not love you but, like you like you, you know what I mean" saki removed his hands from her face and spun round shying away from the confession she just said, saeran stood up straight, his head was so confused, was this real, or is she just returning the favour, saeyoungs voice appeared from the door, saeran snapped his head in his brothers direction.

"She isn't messing saeran, What she said is true" Saerans face filled with confusion, seven knew all this and is calm about it

"And you don't care?" Sevens back straightened his face serious

"No particularly , we look a lot alike I can understand her having an attraction towards you, and I don't particularly are that she has feelings towards you either, reason why, this May sound big headed but I know she loves to the point she would never leave me for someone else, saki told me everything as soon as she started feeling it, it's been going on for a while now, and we have discussed somethings but I won't say what as saki hasn't decided yet" saerans face dropped how could his brother not care about all this, what have the discussed and how does he know for sure saki would never leave him, saeran couldn't think his mind was racing, he thought his feeling for saki where just friendly but he was starting to realise that they where more,

"Saeran, I'm sorry if this is all confusing for you, it is for me too I'm still trying to figure this out myself" saki was beside him holding his hand, when did she get there, he was in his own world the whole time

"I…I….. what things have you discussed?" Saeran was looking at the floor the words came out his mouth before he knew he said it

"Well, Saeyoung suggest maybe being in a relationship with you as well, like only me and you and have a separate relationship with him, but I don't know, it feels like we would all end up getting hurt and there maybe jealousy and insecurity, and don't think that's what you'd want" Saerans head shot up looking at saki, shock emerge on his face again 'a relationship with saki, really?'

"Are you Serious? You would want that?"

"I think so I don't know what do you want saeran?" Saeran didn't have to think about that answer, he wanted it, he wanted her to himself but to share? Share with his brother, how would that work?

"Saki I've wanted you for a while, but I don't think I could share you with my brother, how would that work? Seriously?" Saki pulled saeran round and closer to her bringing his forehead to hers

"We could all sit and figure something out" she breathed against him, 'god I want to kiss her so badly' saerans body shook with him trying to fight back urges

"Do you want to or not saeran" his brothers voice filled his ears, he didn't look at him, he stayed staring at saki, her eyes where hopefully

"Yes, I want saki" he whispered, saki let out a sigh and suddenly her mouth crashed against his, saerans eyes flung open, was this real, her lips where soft, he melted into the kiss and pulled her into him, saki whimpered against his mouth, seven cleared his throat bringing them both back to reality

"Sorry my love" saki took a step back and put her head down, seven chuckled and walked to saki pulling her into a hug resting her head against his chest

"It's alright, I love you, I just want you both as happy as I am, saeran shall we talk about the situation, figure things out?" Saeran looked at him with an unsure look,

"Err Yeh sure"

"Sit down then" seven gestures to the chair saeran sat down and saki and seven sat in the bed in front of him

After about an hour the 3 has figured out a way for them both have time alone and relationship with saki, seven would have 3 days and saeran 3 days a week just with her and if the other was around they needed to be discreet in affectionate displays, saki also still stayed in hers and sevens bed at night but whatever they did in saerans room stayed there and visa verse, but the fact saki would be Sevens wife soon was the main issue but they all agreed it was alright to carry on as normal after the wedding tho seven would have saki for longer due to their honeymoon after wards but to make up for it seven suggested a sort of honeymoon for saeran and saki.

"so we are all on the same page?" Saki said both men agreed

"Good now I've been afk for ages yoosung is going to be mad" saki got up off the bed and went back to concentrating on the game now talking to yoosung again

"Just treat her well brother please" seven said to saeran his look serious again

"I will don't worry" saeran spun round in the chair and booted up hid computer and joined saki in the game

Saeran smiled to himself, saki was all he could think off


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

2 days, only till days until saeran could have saki to himself. Laying on the bed hands behind his head staring at the ceiling, it was driving him insane knowing having saki was just two days away, he wanted to plan something special but with nearly next to nothing experiences in romance apart from the chick flicks saki has made him endure, maybe take her out somewhere, saeran remember something Dante told him about saki. "She loves musicals, I keep meaning to take her to the new one My Love, but me and hiro can't find a babysitter", that was it he will take her too see that and take her dinner afterwards, saeran smiled to himself, he got up off the bed and headed to the living area, saki and seven where sat cuddled on the sofa watching some zombie movie, saeran went to their room and booted up the pc to buy tickets and book a table, once that task was done he sat back in the chair lost in thought

*BUZZ BUZZ* the sound of his phone vibrating in his jeans snapped him out of his mind, looking at the caller id it was Dante

"Hello"

"Hey man how's it going"

"Alright Thanks what's up" saeran could tell that something was on Dante's mind

"Saki told me what's going on with you guys, man it's a bit of a triangle you got going on there" saeran laughed at Dante's statement, he was right it was a love triangle

"Ha Yeh suppose so"

"You cool with it all" concern had now filled his voice

"Yeh I've managed to get my head around it now"

"Nice, look saeran I like you more then your brother, but please don't mess with my sisters head or I won't be nice" saeran gave a little chuckle

"Don't worry Dante I won't besides I think she would hurt me before you got a chance" Dante let out a loud laugh

"Ha you right there man, you know it doesn't surprise me that saki would do something like this"

"What do you mean" saeran was confused, not surprised, has she done this before

"She finds it hard being pinned down by one guy, I know it makes her sound like a female player, she's not, she just erm sounds cheesy but she has a lot of love in her heart, she able to love so many people at once, so it's no surprise that two relationships is something she would want" Dante was right everyone she knows she shows affection to not in a romantic way but she does shower people in love

"I get your point, but she loves Saeyoung more then me, I mean she is going to marry him not me"

"Yeh but you need to think about the fact that she might marry you if she could as well who knows" this made saeran smile at the thought of marrying saki, if only her could

"What about kids, she has said nothing about having kids"

"Oh she wants kids alright trust me, but that's a bridge you 3 are going to have to cross when you get there, man sounds bad but I wish she would just get rid of that arse and keep you instead, but I can't control her life" saeran chuckled, Dante's hate for seven was almost the same as saerans

"You said it" saeran chuckled again

" And you thought it, you busy, kids are asleep and Hiro is working, wanna hang?"

"Sure be there is 10"

"See ya soon man"

*click* saeran hung up, going his bedroom he changed out of his lounging around cloths and threw on some black jeans and dark blue shirt, he looked in the mirror and noticed how bad his roots where, the natural red was showing through boldly, saeran made a mental note to bleach his hair soon, recently he had ditched the contacts and let his natural eye colour be visible, he could handle having the same eyes as seven but not hair, grabbing his keys he headed out the door.

On the way to Dante's he stopped by the store and grabbed a box of hair dye and some beer.

He pulled up outside Dante's house bag in hand knocking on the door, dante almost instantly opened it

"Hey man" Dante greeted with a thump on the back

"Come in" saeran followed dante into the house, it was well kept and big, Dante flopped down on to the big grey L shaped sofa.

"I brought some beer" saeran said

"Ahh nice one man I've only got enough for 3 each" dante chuckled saeran put the bag down in the kitchen then threw a can at Dante who caught it with ease

" what else you got in the bag" Dante questioned, taking a sip of the beer

"Hair dye, roots are getting bad" Dante got up and started to inspect saerans hair

"Wow real bad, want me to dye it for you, I'm actually a qualified hairdresser" Dante grinned at saeran, saeran returned the grin

"Thanks man"

"Not a problem, let me go get some stuff and I'll work my magic, do you want me to give you hair cut as well?"

Saeran looked in the mirror on the wall, Yep he needed a hair cut, it was in his eyes and nearly to his shoulders now

"If you could man I really hadn't noticed how bad it's gotten" Dante chuckled

"No problem man I'll get my scissors as well then" Dante left the room and saeran sat down on the sofa taking sips of the beer, dante returned with a box of all sorts

"Dante your just doing my hair not my whole body right" saeran raised an eyebrow at the box, dante laughed

"Yes just your hair, this is all the stuff I'm going to need" Dante winked

Dante set the box down on the coffee table and looked at saeran

"Sit on that chair would you and bring it here " Dante pointed to the office chair at the back of the room, saeran wheeled the chair near Dante and sat down, dante unloaded the box, he clipped a hair dressers apron with pockets for all sorts of hair dressing tools around his waist and popped different types of scissors in it, he placed a black bowl and brush on the table and a roll of hair foils, he pulled out three towels and placed on around saerans neck and on his lap and put the other to one side, dante then went to the kitchen to get the boxes of hair dye one box of white blonde and one box of light red and placed them on the coffee table, dante then looked at saeran with a smile

"Ready?, I'll cut your hair before I dye it" saeran nodded and Dante grinned, standing behind saeran he used clips to part his hair into sections for an even cut, then Dante made the first snip and second and third and so on

"Dante?" Saerans voice questioning

"Hmmm" Dante had a clip in his mouth stopping him from responding properly

"I'm planning on taking saki to that musical you said about the other day, and out for dinner afterwards" Dante placed the clip in his mouth down so he could speak

"She'll love that, she will be so made up, have you told her yet?" Dantes voice almost went very camp

"No not yet she was with Saeyoung earlier didn't want to interrupt movie night, I'll tell her later" saeran smiled to himself

"She will jump up and down like a little girl trust me" Dante had gone very camp by this point, must be due to the fact he was working on saerans hair

"Someone's gay side has come out" saeran laughed, he felt dante freeze behind him, dante cleared his throat

"Don't know what your talking about" Dante said trying to put on as much of a deep voice as he could, saeran laughed harder, dante gave him a pinch on the ear

"Ouch, man you just like your sister"

"Ha im worse" dante gave a evil laugh

Once Dante had finished cutting he started to apply foils and dye to saerans hair once he was done he swept up the hair on the floor and tidy up the stuff he didn't need anymore

"Now That has to stay on for 1 hour" dante said saeran nodded

"Beer and movie?" Dante asked

"Sounds good, what movie?"

Dante showed saeran the latest horror that was out, saeran gave Dante a grin in approval and dante set it up and played the movie the two sat watching the film and drinking their beer.

After an hour the timer that Dante set went off

"Time to wash it out, follow me" dante shoot up and headed to the down stairs bathroom, saeran closely behind

"Lean over the sink the shower head can reach that far" saeran leaned over the sink as Dante washed out the dye red and white running down the sink, dante applied shampoo then conditioner to saerans hair, it felt nice when he massaged his head, when he was done he gentle padded and then rubbed saeran hair

"Ok come on I'll blow dry it now for you, he sit in the edge of he bath" saeran did as he was told as Dante started the hair dryer, he combed through saerans hair as he did it, he was gentle the whole time it felt like he had hardly touch his head, after ten minutes he was finished

"Done, want to have a look?" Dante pointed to the long mirror on the back of the bathroom door, he looked almost different, his hair was now neat and tidy and the colour was just right,

"I'm definitely come to you again dante, your good" saeran chuckled

"Yeh I know" Dante blushed a little at the comment

"Why don't you do it anymore?"

"Because I got fed up with woman moaning and bitching About their husbands boyfriends etc, plus they always think Because I'm gay I know every gay guy in the world, I hated it, I'm not a feminine gay" Dante's flusher a bit more it was certainly a time in his life when his masculinity was comprised

"Fair enough man, thanks anyway" saeran smiled, dante returned the smile

"My pleasure, I enjoy it but not as a career choice that's for sure" a loud voice suddenly filed the house

"BABY IM HOME" Hiros voice boomed

"Now Hiro on the other hand he would love he gossip and the man slating" Dante sniggered quietly, saeran let out an little laugh, Hiro appeared around the bathroom door

"Ohh girly night why didn't you tell me" Hiro beamed a smile

"Because It was a guys night that turned into an Emergancy hair cut and dye" Dante hissed at him

"Looking Good saeran my husband has talent doesn't he" Hiro winked at saeran which made him a bit uneasy, he could handle dante because he wasn't a obvious gay and isn't broadcast it, but Hiro was a bit difficult, he faulted his gayness and could be very camp at times which made saeran a bit uneasy, saeran gave Hiro a awkward smile

"Hiro get out" Dante sighed at him, Hiro smiled at his husband and left the room

"Sorry about that saeran"

"It's alright Dante that's just Hiro" saeran shrugged, saeran checked his phone a looked at the time it was almost midnight

"Hey Dante you don't mind if I shoot of home do you?" Dante looked at his phone as well and was shocked by the time

"Definitely Not dude get going" Dante winked at saeran, saeran gave him a small smile and headed for the door

"See ya man nice hanging out" Dante said seeing saeran out

"Thanks for having me" saeran made his way to the car and drove off

When he got home, he was welcome by a pair of arms wrapping around his neck, saeran stumbled back, he looked down to see saki nuzzling her head in her chest

"Hey" he whispers into her hair wrapping his arms around her, she looked up at him her eyes bloodshot she was tired

"What's up" saeran said softly stroking her cheek, saki smiled at him and nuzzled her head back into his chest,

"I got worried when I noticed you where gone, I've been clock watching for about 4 hours now" her voice muffled, saeran stroked her hair

"I was with Dante" he said softly, saki looked up at him and broke the embrace, she eyed him up and down trying to figure out what was different, the. She squealed

"SAERAN YOU HAD YOUR HAIR DONE" she jumped up and down in excitement, saeran looked at her with a raised eyebrow

"Calm down, just had it dyed and cut" saki beamed at him

"My brother is good isn't he"

"Yeh I suppose" saki hugged him again nuzzling against him

"Where's Saeyoung?" His brother was nowhere to been seen or heard

"He's working, he's going to be working for the rest of the week, so guess what" she smiled brilliantly at him

"What?"

"We get the whole week together! And I can share your bed, unless Saeyoung sleeps himself" saeran could feel a grin creep up from ear to ear

"Well" he said, he scooped saki up into a bridal style in his arms causing her squeal in surprise

"Better get some sleep then" he smirked at her, saki leaned her head on his shoulder as he carried her to his room, he placed her carefully on the bed, but was pulled down by his collar in to a hard lustfully kiss, saeran fell forward causing saki to fall back on the bed, she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss, saeran let out a moan, heaven it was heaven, he trailed his hands up her body slowly until they rested on her face, saeran then broke the kiss, he stared at saki her blue eyes red from tiredness, she was pouting

"Whats wrong" she breathed, saeran let out at sigh, he couldn't believe what hhe was about to say

"Lets get some sleep we can have fun another day" saki let out a awww sound and saeran pulled to sit up on the bed

"Besides I have a date planned for Thursday" saeran smiled at saki, her eyes little up

"What is it?" She was a child in a sweet shop so excited

" you'll find out soon enough, now come on sleep" saeran got up to get changed into his Pj bottoms, when he turned around saki let out a gasp as delight

"Saeran you may need to sleep in a shirt, because right now I want to fuck you so badly" saki bit her lip at the sight he had more muscle then seven

"Hmm Nope , this Maybe more fun to tease you like this" saeran hopped into the bed and saki laid beside him resting her head on his chest

"Meanie" saeran chuckled, he pulled her into a side hug and closed his eyes

"I love you saeran" saki said sleepy, saeran smiled again and kissed the top of her head

"I love you too saki" he closed his eyes again and drifted to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry this is a long chapter but saeran smut within

Chapter 10

'Your just a weak go for nothing, get out of my sight'

'I'm sorry mummy'

'Hmph waste of space'

*smack*

'Leave this room and next time it will be worse'

Saeran woke up in a jolt, panting heavily, sweat dripping down his face, it had been a long time since he had a dream about the past, as he shuffled he felt weight on his chest, he looked down to see saki was still asleep 'thank god I didn't wake her' he slowly and carefully rolled her over, she didn't stir once, he sat on the edge of the bed face in his hands, trying to get the images out of his head, shaking his head glanced at the clock on the bedside table '8.30 in the morning, shit need to be at work in 45 minutes' he got up from the bed and went to take a shower, the whole time he was still thinking about the nightmare, it wasn't shifting from his mind, saeran finished showering and headed back to get dressed, saki was still sound asleep, saeran smiled to himself, her soft little snoring was quite cute, he careful and quietly got himself ready, before heading out he placed a soft kiss on Sakis head and stroked her hair, taking in her features, so peaceful smiling to himself again he quite shut the door behind him

"Morning brother" seven spoke out of the blue, making saeran jump

"Morning" saeran grumbled to his brother

"Saki still asleep" saeran looked at him with a small glare

"Yes she is why?"

"Just checking, have fun last night?" Seven winked at saeran, saeran huffed at him

"All we did was go to sleep not like it's your business" saeran grabbed his keys and headed to the front door but was stopped by his brothers grip

"I'm not prying saeran, I don't care what you two do, that's your business, but for this to work you need to start making the effort to talk about things with me, because it anything came up that you where on sure about, your going to talk to someone other then saki" saeran just looked at him, he pulled his arm out of sevens grip and left without a word

Seven was sat at his computer inputting various codes music blasting from his headphones, when arms wrapped around his waist, seven flinched slightly at the movement, he took his headphones off and spun round in his chair, face to face with saki, she was beaming at him, she had her glasses on today and her eyes looked sore, seven was concerned by this and his face showed it

"Honey what's wrong with your eyes?" He placed a hand on her face, saki gave him a confused look

"Nothing why?" Seven raised an eyebrow at her

"They look sore, puffy and red, are you ok" saki touched her left eye and flinched from the slight pain she just experienced, she didn't know that they where painful

"Huh I better have a look" she walked off to look at the mirror in the hallway, seven watched her with careful eyes looking at her reflection in the mirror to see her reaction, Sakis face dropped, she gentle touched her eyes and winced in pain when she did. She turned to look at seven concern all over her face

"I don't know what has caused this, I haven't worn my contacts for a few days now" seven walked to her and placed a hand on her shoulder

"Maybe you should go to the opticians, the left is certainly worse then the right" saki looked at him fear on her face, she hated the opticians with a passion they always gave her some more bad news every time

"No I'll be fine, it's probably due to the late and sleepless nights from work and staring at screen with contacts in" she was making excuses, seven let out a sigh and retrieved his phone out of his pocket and dialled the number for the opticians

"What are you doing Saeyoung?" Seven Just raises one finger to keep her quite

"Yes hello this is Saeyoung Choi I'm ringing in behalf of my fiancé Sakura sonsaku"

"Saeyoung put the phone down" saki tried to grab the phone from his hand but seven had grabbed her hand to stop her

"Both her eyes are very painful, red and very puffy, she hasn't worn her contacts for a few days now and hadn't noticed they where sore until I told her… yes…yes they hurt even with a slight touch…no she hasn't gotten anything in them….yes…. 4pm thank you we will see you then" seven hung up the phone and let go of Sakis hand

"Saeyoung I told you to leave it!" Her face was mad, seven just shrugged and went back to work

"Seven what's going on with you" seven turned around

"Nothing you need to look after yourself you know, if your not going to do it then I'll have too" saki walked up to him and took his hand

"Thank you but if I want to sort it out then I'll do it, I know my body" seven stroked her cheek and lifted her chin up, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips

"I know honey but your in pain and your eyes are sensitive as it is anything could make them worse" he whispered against her lips

"Saeyoung, I love you so much" seven smiled against her

"I love you to, but you smell like my brother and it's a bit of putting" seven chuckled removing his hand from her chin and walking back to the computer, saki stood there blushing, she slyly sniffed herself, she did smell like saeran, and it was slightly comforting, she stood nested to seven while he was working

" you coming with me?" Not taking his eyes of the screen seven spoke

"Of course honey anything you want me to do I'll do it" saki placed a kiss on his forehead and headed to the bedroom to start her work

A few hours later seven appeared in the bedroom

"Honey it's half 3 we need to get going" saki nodded not taking her eyes of the screen and stretched before shutting down the computer, when she got up seven let out a little gasp, her eyes had gotten more swollen now, strain must be doing it

"What?" Saki looked at him

"They have gotten worse, now come on no time to waste" with that seven was nearly out the front door saki catching up to close the gap, seven started he car engine and shot off as soon as saki closed the car door

When they arrived seven booked saki in as she sat in the waiting area, twiddling her thumbs, he eyes where now starting to sting, seven sat beside and held her hand as she leaned her head on his shoulder

"Want me to call saeran?" Seven said softly, saki nodded her head to answer, she was to much pain now and couldn't make herself speak, she closed her eyes it actually felt better and relief this way she sat there while listening to sevens conversation on the phone

"Saeran, we are at the opticians, Sakis eyes are bad…where they….ok I'll tell the optician that…..Yeh sure if you want too….ok see ya soon"

Seven placed a kiss in her hair

"Saerans on his way, he said you where very blood shot last night" saki responded with a Hmm, seven didn't say anymore he could tell she wasn't herself now and didn't want to make her feel worse, a dews minutes later saeran came through and sat next to saki giving her a little hug

"You alright?" Saki lifted her head up from sevens shoulder and opened her eyes, her sight was a blurred now even with her glasses on, she could make out the outline of saerans figure and see his golden eyes filled with worry, she forced a smile and nodded

"I'm fine, but they are getting worse" she felt Sevens grip tighten around her hand

"How worse" the twins said in unison, saki let out a half hearted chuckle

"Blurred, I can only just make out saerans outline but I can see your eye colour alright, if Saeyoung was next to me I would of thought you where him" saki chuckled again, saeran gave a little smile even though she couldn't see a lot she could tell it was there

"I'll be who ever you want me to be" his attempt of humour made saki chuckle

"I want you to be saeran" placing her head back on sevens shoulder and closing her eyes again

"and I want you to be Saeyoung" she said into his shoulder. Saeran took Sakis other hand and squeezed it, the three sat in silence until she was called in by her optician, saki struggled to her feet leaning against seven to help her walked into the room, letting her go when she had sat down, the twins stood together in the corner, leaning against the wall, saeran had his arms crossed and seven put his hands in in his pocket, both watching.

"Saki what's been going on?" The optician said looking with great concern

"Well nothing really, but last night saeran said my eyes where really bloodshot"

"Where you tired" saki nervously looked at saeran, remembering she told him she was tired but the the fact is she wasn't.

"No, I wasn't" she saw a figure shuffle in the corner but could be known for sure if it was saeran

"Ok, and this morning? Saeyoung phoned on your behalf I heard, where you avoiding again saki?" Saki let out a sigh her head down twiddling with her thumbs, her optician sat back in the chair and let out a big sigh herself

"Saki you shouldn't be scared to see me, I've been your optician for nearly 10 years, why don't you come when you need to"

"Because I'm scared"

"Scared? Of what? " the optician said raising an eyebrow

"That one day you'll tell me I'll be blind" saki was shaking she was trying not to cry as the tears where causing her agony

"Saki If you leave everything to last minute I'm sorry to say but you will become blind but if you make sure you come when I problem starts it will cause lest strain on your eyes and we can avoid blindness" saki looked at the optician and nodded

"Ok, I'll come as soon as something starts" she heard both twins let out a long breath they both must have been holding

"Now let's have a look at you" the optician examined her eyes and Mmmed, every now and then saki tried not to wince at every touch

"Saki have you been working with computers again?" The optician gave her a disappointed look, shit That's was something she twins didn't know about, she actually wasn't allowed to work with computers anymore, she could feel their stares piercing through her

"Err…. Yes I have" the optician shook her head

"Well there is your answer right there. Your not suppose to, especially with contacts in."

"I'm sorry could you say that again" Sevens voice came from the other side of the room

"She's not allowed to work with computers, especially so if she is wearing he contacts"

"Interesting" seven now crossing his arms leaned against the wall with his brother, saki out her head down in shame

"Saki I think it's time to reconsider the other operation if you want to continue your work you need your right eye operated on and while they do it you might as well have your left eye done again, there so much more we can do now to prevent your sight going and to prevent this happening again please think about it, I'm the mean time here's a prescription for eyes drops, two drops in each eye twice a day for 7 days" saki took the prescription keeping her head down

"I'll think about it I promise and I promise I will take the drops"

"Good, please avoid using the computer while your using the drops otherwise they won't have much effect" saki nodded and stoop up slowly out the chair, seven was by her side holding her

"Thank you, I'll call you with a decision soon" saki said smiling at the optician

"Yes thank you" seven and saeran said in unison again, it was starting to get a bit creepy

"No at all, Saeyoung make sure she does what she told" the optician gave a pat on the shoulder, seven nodded and the three left the room

The journey home was a awkward silence, as soon as saki was through the door she made her way into hers and sevens bedroom and shut the door, the twins stood there with concerned expression on their faces

"What we going to do?" Saeran was the first to speak

"Leave her for now I think she needs time to herself" Sevens voices was low and serious, saeran places a hand on his shoulder, seven looked as his brother his face still and problem

"She'll be alright brother, maybe we should take it easy on her it's a touchy subject from what I can tell" seven sighed, saeran didn't know half of it, he made his was to the sofa and flopped down placing his face in his hands, saeran sat himself beside him staring into space

"Do you know why her eyes are so bad saeran?" Saeran looked at his brother, sevens face was twisted

"I know her father did it if that's what you mean and I know she had a small op on her left eye but that's all I know"

"That's not what I meant now how it happened but why they are so bad now"

"Then no"

"Because she won't have the operation, she needs it all she'll go blind, like V, but she won't have it because she doesn't want to stop working for any time, I've tried to convince her but she won't listen even Dante can't do it, she is so scared that she'll go blind because of the operation, it's a small risk but she's fixated on it" saeran could see tears forming in the corners of his brothers eyes

"I didn't know she wasn't allowed to work on the pc again, if I had known I wouldn't of allowed her to take the job, and I'm pretty sure Dante didn't Know either because he definitely wouldn't let her do it" seven sat up letting a sigh, sniffing and wiping his eyes

"I should of known something was wrong for he fact she was wearing her glasses the past few days"

"Saeyoung, you can't blame yourself, I know it's your thing to blame yourself but this is ok saki, if she doesn't want to tell us something she has a right too, she'll talk to us when she is ready" seven nodded and looked at his brother, giving him a smile

"Yeh your right, sorry saeran, its just if she went blind doesn't it worry you that she would never be able to look at you again?"

"Terrifies me actually" both twins chuckled, seven got up and stretched

"I've got to call jumin tell him what's going on, and I better get to work, I'm going to have to do Sakis as well, saeran if I don't get a chance to talk to her at all, tell her that don't worry about Work I'm doing it and if she needs me that all she has to do is tell me and…. Tell her I love her so much and I'll support her no matter the decision" saeran nodded

"I will don't worry I'll keep her safe" seven smiled

"I know you will" he placed himself at this desk and called jumin explaining the situation then set to work

Saeran laid on the sofa watching whatever was on the tv, a few hours passed, saki emerge from the bedroom and made her way to the kitchen, she got ingredients for sweet and sour chicken with noodles out of the fridge and set to work cooking, saeran watched her, he didn't want to say anything just in case she blew a fuse, he watched as she was in her element, masterfully cutting and dicing the veg for the meal, smile on her face as she was dancing a little to the music in her headphones, saeran couldn't help but smile himself. After a while saki was finished setting up 3 plates, she took her headphones off and made her way towards the living area, she smiled at saeran

"Dinner is ready, you get started I'll get Saeyoung" saeran got up, and hugged her placing a kiss on her forehead, saki the pulled out the hug, placed a kiss on his cheek and made her way to seven, saeran watched as she snakes her arms around his waist and kissed his cheek, seven took his head phones off and leaned his head against hers

"Yes honey?"

"Dinners ready take a break for now and eat properly please?" Seven has spun round and smiled up at her

"Ok, only today I'm swamped at the moment honey" saki chuckled and pulled seven to his feet

"Come on family dinner" saki smiled and she pulled him along with her, when they got to saeran she took his hand and pulled him along too, the three sat down to eat their meal, half was through saki placed her fork down and just started at the plate, seven and saeran looked at each other, something was wrong

"Saki?" Seven spoke first followed by saeran

"What's wrong?"

Saki let out a sigh

"Nothing, well actually everything, what do you think I should do?" She looked at them both her eyes had gotten better if the small amount of time, she must of taken her first set of eye drops

The twins looked at each other, seven nodded at saeran to let him say it first

"Well we think have the op" saeran said softly, seven nodded in agreement

"I knew you'd say that, Saeyoung make you say it?"

"What no! I think it's the best option"

"Ok" saki let out a sigh

"I'll have the op, but what about Work" seven crossed his arms his face serious

"I've spoken to jumin, he understands, he said take as much holiday as you need even if you take it all he'll still pay you holiday, this is important and he understands, I'll be doing your work for this week but after that he won't set you anything until your eyes are better and you have the all clear" saki nodded not knowing what to say

"Ok, I better thank him, I'm going to call the optician and then jumin and I think I'm going to take a bath and go to bed, Saeyoung are you going to sleep tonight?"

Seven just looked at her, he felt bad that wasn't going to be by her side tonight

"No honey I've so much to do, stay with saeran" saki smiled at saeran who blushed a little

"Ok, well I love you Saeyoung" saki cleared her plate and headed to the bedroom, when the twins where finished they headed their own ways seven to his desk and saeran to his room

After her bath saki flopped on her and saeyoungs bed and entered the current chatroom with jumin, Jaehee and zen

*saki entered the chatroom*

Zen:SAKI OMG

Jaehee:Hello saki

Jumin:Sakura good evening

Saki:Hey guys how's it going

Zen:Good thank Where have you been, you haven't been on for a while

Saki:Yeh I know Sorry life has been, challenging lately

Jumin:Yes so I hear, have you decided

Jaehee:Decided?

Zen:Decided what?

Saki:Yes jumin I have, I'm going for it

Jumin:Good, I think it's best for you Sakura

Zen:GUYS

Zen:WHAT HAS SHE DECIDED

Jaehee:I'm just as in the dark as you zen

Jumin:It is something that Sakura must tell you not me

Zen;Saki tell me !

Jaehee:Zen if she doesn't want to say don't force her

Saki:Haha it's ok Jaehee

Saki:Zen

Saki:I'm going to have an op

Zen:AN OP

Zen:WHAT FOR

Zen:ARE YOU OK

Zen:WHATS HAPPEN

Zen:AHH

Jaehee:Zen calm down please

Saki:Haha I'm fine its for my eyes

Zen:Oh

Zen:In that case, good

Zen:We are here for you baby

Saki:Thank you zenny~

Jaehee:I'm glad you are having it saki and Saeyoung has been stressed with this for a while

Saki:What do you mean Jaehee

Jaehee:He has expressed several times how he is scared that you'll lose your sight and never be able to see him again

Saki:He has?

Jumin:Yes assistant Khan is right, he expressed this earlier on the phone

Saki:Oh, I didn't know how much it was affecting him

Zen:What about saeran?

Saki:?

Zen:Is he alright?

Saki:Saeran is fine, he agrees with Saeyoung about this too

Jumin:Well at least we are all on the same page

Zen:Saki

Saki:Zen?

Zen:Lunch date on Monday?

Saki:Yes totally !

Zen:Sends wink emoji

Saki:I'm going to go now I promise not to leave to long next time byee~~

*saki left the chatroom*

Saki got up off the bed and made her way to saerans room, she stopped at the door and gave a lift knocked on the door, saeran opened the door smile on his face, he had just showered, his hair wet, water dripping down his face, his muscular body glistening from the damn he was just in his boxers, saki could feel her face going red

"Are you just going to stand there gaping or are you coming in" saeran chuckled, Sakis face went hotter, she brushed past saeran and face planted the bed saeran crawled beside her laying on his back

"You ok" his voice soft, saki peered at him through the gap of her arm trying to hide the redness of her face

"Yep im fine" she quickly said

"So why your hiding your face?" Saeran chuckled

"Because, I'm embarrassed" saki sulked, saeran couldn't help but let out a laugh

"What because you got a lady hard on for me" saki snapped her head up and slap saerans arm

"Ow that hurt" saeran rubbed his arm, saki glared at him

Saeran quickly rolled saki onto her back pinning her arms above her head

"Because if you have I can do something about it" he whispers seductively, a whimper escaped from saki, earning a croaked smile from saeran, he leaned down and placed a hard kiss on her lips, he nibbled at her bottom lip for entrance, saki relaxed and let him enter her mouth, his tongue invaded her mouth, saki moaned against his lips

Saeran moved both her hands into one of his and placed it on her hip, slowly moving it up her body till it cupped her breast, gently rolling it with his palm, saki puffed her chest up in response to his touch.

Saeran broke the kiss and smirk, he leaned down to her ear nibbling the lobe before whispering

"Take of your shirt" with that he freed her hands and sat back on his knees, he watched her with a golden gaze of lust and she removed her shirt and tossing it to one side, saeran Pushed her back down on the bed and pulled her hips up to remove he pj shorts, and tossed them to one side, he sat up taking in the sight of her, all her curves she was stunning, placing his hands either side of her head, he brushed his lips against hers, teasing her before he left trails of soft kisses down her jaw line and her neck, when he reached a certain spot on her neck saki let out a moan, saeran smirked against her skin and bit down hard on the sweet spot causing saki to gasp in delight, he sucked lightly, he didn't want to mark her for his brothers sake, Sakis breathing was hitching a little, when he was done he left kiss down her body till he reached her erect nub on her breast, he latched on to it and flick it with his tongue in a way that seemed to be driving her crazy

"Ssss…ssssss….saeran" her voice was low and her saying his name made him nearly lose control

He carried on tease her nub letting his other hand trail down to her already soaking wet core, with a pop saeran released her nub and looked at her with a smirk

"Someone is already a little wet for me hmm? He hummed against her skin, saki let out a shaky breath as his hand hovered over her core, he latched back onto her nub working his magic again and slowly made circles on her core with his finger, saki wriggled and whimpered under his touch, she was on the edge, she wanted him so bad now and was fit to burst, saeran continued his actions and then slipped one long finger inside her, cause her to moan loudly,

"Shhhh, not so loud" he whispered between his keep still on her nub, saki threw a hand over her mouth to muffle the sounds

Saeran gave one last flick of his tongue on her nub and kissed between her breast, he trailed his tongue down her body until it meet with his fingers that where filling her entrance, he looked up and saw saki watching with hunger in her eyes, saeran smirk and brought his attention back to her core, with a quick flick of his tongue saki moaned through her hand, he made circles quick, whilst his fingers penetrated her fast, saki started to shake slightly under the pleasure, saeran smiled as he felt her wetness increasing he was going to make her come, she was getting close he could tell her body was shaking her breathing increased and her moans where getting louder, not to mention he could feel her walls tightening around his fingers, saeran picked up the pace he wanted her to scream his name, saki wriggled as her climax was reaching

"Ooo…..god….SAERAN" she scream into her hand it was loud but not loud enough for his brother to hear, her walls tightened around his fingers and she hit her climax, saeran gave her one last lick and sat up, the sight before him was amazing, saki was shaking her face flushed her eyes clamped shut, he wiped his mouth and took off his boxers before she could open her eyes, leaning down he placed a soft kiss on her lips saki opened her eyes, still puff and red and wrapped her arms around saerans neck, her eyes trailed down and she let out a little gasp when she noticed his member was free

"When did that happen?" She breathed, saeran smirked

"When you where recovering"

"Hmm well it's my turn" saeran raised an eyebrow at her, saki pushed him over onto his back and attacked his neck, he placed soft kisses long his jaw line, saeran moaned at every kiss, her lips felt good against his skin, his hands finding their way to her ass and gripping, saki trailed down his neck saeran flinched as she kissed a scar he knew was present saki lifted her head up and looked at him

"Saeran I've got scars to, don't get so worried" she placed a kiss on his lips and carried on trailing down his neck leaving little bites on the way, saki made her way down his torso, before reaching his hard member, she looked at him lustfully before, smirking and taking his member in her hand, saeran let out a hiss and watched as she pumped him up and down, she leaned down and lick his head gently making saeran jolt his hips, she then with no warning filled her mouth with his member saeran let out a groan and found his hand was tangled into her hair, her head bobbing up and down under it, he could feel himself losing control already, he grabbed her hair and pulled her head up and audible pop sound being made when her lips part form his head, saki pouted

"What's wrong?"

"Carry on like that and won't be able to do anything" saeran breathed, saki smiled and climbed up kissing him gently, saeran snakes his hand in her hair and hardened the kiss, rolling her onto her back in the process, they broke apart and saeran took himself in his hand and hovered over her entrance, giving her a look asking for approval, saki nodded and he slowly slid himself inside her, they moaned in unison, saeran steady himself as he pulled out a little and then slammed himself into her hard, saki smack a hand over her mouth and moaned loudly, saeran chuckled and leaned down taking her breast into his mouth, as he started to thrust slowly, saki whimpered to every thrust arching her back to let him in deeper

"Ssss….ssssss…saeran…hhhh….hhhhh…harder…please" saki breathes through, saeran smirked 'this is great' he picked up the pace and slammed into her with every thrust saki gasped loudly throwing her hand down to her side gripping the sheets, saeran related her breast and straightened his back grabbing her hips to pulling her closer and him deeper into her, she moaned so loud he had to release one hip to cover her mouth

"Bite down" he said with a low growl, saki Bite down hard causing saeran hissed in pleasure from the pain, driving him to slam harder in to saki, the more she needed to moan the harder she bit down, saerans breathing started to catch up to him, he felt himself come over with pure ecstasy, his climax rising, as saki bit on his hand so hard it drew blood her walls tightened around his member, bringing his climax to cause an explosion all over his body, the warmth of his seed spilling in her, her body shaking uncontrollably underneath him, with one last groan he collapsed on top of her sweat covering both their body's, breathing raspy and quick, it took them a few minutes to come around from the bliss of the ordeal they just endured, saeran slowly pulled out and laid down next to saki pulling her into his chest, she snuggled her head against him letting out a big sigh of relief, saeran kissed her hair and stroked her back smiling to himself. Suddenly a wave a pain in his hand made him wince and grab his wrist to support it

"Omg saeran your bleeding bad, I'm so sorry" saki bolted up and took his hand in hers gently inspecting this wound, it's quite deep, it looked more like a cut then a bit

"I'll be ok just need to run in under some water, bathe it and wrap it up" he pecked her on the cheek, got up off the bed and threw on some pj bottoms, saki got herself dressed as well and followed him out the door and in the kitchen, saeran ran the water and placed his hand under it, wincing in pain as the water cleaned the wound

"I'll get some bandage and cotton balls" saki disappeared and reappeared in a flash, also returning with her glasses on

Saeran got a bowl out of the cupboard, filled it with warm water and stirred in some salt, he took the cotton balls and placed on in the bowl

"Let me do it" saki took the cotton bowl and cleaned the wound, carefully, saeran watched the concentration on her face making him smile, when she was done she got the bandage and started wrapping it around his hand finishing it with a small knot

"There all done" saki looked up at him, her eyes had puffed up and reddened badly again

"Have you done your eye drops tonight" saeran said with concern behind his voice

"Not yet, I'll go do it now" saki left to get her eye drops while saeran cleared up in the kitchen, he noticed blood had dropped onto the floor, he got a cloth and went to wipe it down when a loud yawn from his brother made him jump back up

"Alright bro" seven said not noticing yet what saeran was doing, saeran returned to his chore, seven followed him with his eyes, his eyes widened when he saw the droplets of blood on the floor and the bandage on his hand

"Shit what happened"

"Nothing to worry about" saeran got rid of everything and went to head for the bedroom, seven grabbed his arm

"Saeran What happened are you ok?" Sevens face had concern all over

"Saeyoung you really don't want to you know" sevens face changed to confusion

"I do your hurt, and badly by the look of it" Saeran let out a sigh

"Seriously you really don't want to know" saeran gave him a look hoping he would get a hint But he didn't

"Tell me"

"Saeyoung you don't want to know" sakis voice came from afar, both men looked at her

"Why?" Seven asked

"Because erm well….." saki cleared her throat, seven looked at saki then looked at saeran, saeran could see the gears working in his head, until they clicked

"Ohhhh, ha nice one bro" seven nudged him with his elbow, saerans face blushed

"Saeyoung!" Saki shouted

"What, if I could pat myself on the back every time I scored with you I would" saki scowled at seven, who yelped at he sight and ran back to his desk, saki sighed and smiled at saeran she headed back to the bedroom, saeran followed behind and caught up with her just before he got through the door, he grabbed her arm spun her round and kissed her hard, saki pushed back then broke the kiss

" come on bed time for you mr rough" saki giggled running a finger down his chest, she pulled him in to the bedroom and pushed him onto the bed before laying down beside him, saeran joined her under the sheets and pulled her back into their previous hug

"Saki"

"Hmm"

"Weird question but erm what if you get pregnant" saki burst out in laughter, saeran looked at her confused, when she recovered she took a deep breath

"I'm on birth control saeran, have been for a long time so don't worry about that"

"Oh right I just well I didn't know that all"

"It's ok how would you?" Saki chuckled

"How are your eyes feeling now" saeran was now concerned

"Honestly, terrible, feel like they are going to pop out" saeran chuckled

"Like when you saw me half naked" saki chuckled with him

"Yeh like then, don't tell Saeyoung I told you this, but you have a better 6 pack then him" saeran let out a hearty

"Saeyoung has a six pack who knew" Saki gave him a little slap on his chest saeran chuckled, he slid down the bed to get himself more comfortable, kissing Saki on the he closed his eyes to drift to sleep


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

When saki woke up she was alone, she could feel saerans absence on his side of the bed, rolling over she put on her glasses and looked at her phone

"Shit it's 11 in the morning" she bolted out of the bed a made her way her and sevens room to get dressed, she did her eye drops and made her way into the living area, saeran was nowhere to be seen but seven was sat his Work station typing away, from the side view she had he look terrible, she wanted to reach out to him and cuddle up to him but she knew it was best to leave him. Saki has nothing to do, she slumped onto the sofa flicking through all the photos on her phone, most of which where of her and her nephews, Hiro and Dante, scrolling through she found a photo for when she was about 16 not long after she had her first eye op, she had a bandages covering her left eye, a smile on her face and a guitar in hand, she smiled to herself 'I haven't played in so long' she played her guitar back then due to her not able to play her pc games, she could play the guitar effortlessly without the need to watch her hands changing chords, she flicked to the next one which was a video of her must have been the same day, singing one of her songs and playing, she was trying not to laugh at Dante who must have been playing around behind the camera.

"You can sing and play guitar?" A voice behind her made her jump to her feet and hide her phone in her pocket, redness covering her face

"Y..yeh I can" seven stood there with a massive grin, the only people who knew about her hidden talent was her brother and Hiro, she stared down at her feet, seven moved to be in front of her and lifted her chin up with his finger

"Don't hide that from me, there's no need to be embarrassed, from the sounds of it your are extremely talented" saki smiled at him, she didn't know why she was embarrassed but she always was

"Why don't you play again?" Seven said sweetly

"Because, well I don't know, I suppose it will give me something to do, but I haven't played in so long" saki said shyly

"Well start again" seven placed a kiss her lips and then her forehead

"Ok" was all she said

Seven went to the kitchen to get a drink and snack and headed back to his work station

"Love you honey" he said before he set back into his work. Saki smiled at the back of his head and headed for the door, she paused for a moment ' I can't drive with my eyes like this' then an idea sprung to mind, she took her phone out and dialled Zens number, it only rang once before her answered the call

"Baby, hi, I just finished rehearsals what's up"

"Zen free for lunch?"

"For you Saki I'm always free for lunch"

"Can you pick me up?"

"Sure, where do you want to go?"

"I don't know, how about that new Ramen restaurant across from you?"

"Oh yeh, I've been meaning to try that place out, I'll be over in 10, get your helmet and jacket ready"

"Already on it"

"See you soon baby"

Zen hung up, saki grabbed her helmet and jacket and headed for the door

"I DON'T THINK SO" seven shouted standing behind her cross armed

" what?" Saki was unsure why he didn't want her going with zen

" no way are you riding your bike with your eyes like that" saki looked at him gone out then let out a laugh, seven raised an eyebrow

" honey, zen is picking me up, I wouldn't risk driving like this, I'm not stupid" seven let out a sigh of relief

"Thank god, we'll have fun" he waved her away as he went back to his desk

Saki headed outside and zen was already waiting for her, leaning against his bike, cigarette in hand

"Zen be a life saver would you" saki said, zen eyed her up and down and then raised an eyebrow

"I'll try" he said confused

"Please let me have a cigarette" zen laughed and held out the packet for her to take one, saki took on out and zen lit it up for her, she took a drag and felt in heaven it has been awhile since she had one

"So good" saki said zen laughed and they both stood there in the smoke until they finished

"Ready to go?" Saki nodded

"Hop on" zen hopped onto the bike and saki joined him at he back, he started the engine and zoomed down the road, he parked up in his garage and they both jumped off.

"Zen before we go for lunch kind of I run to Dante's quick" Dante only lived about 5 doors down from zen it was strange to think she lived so close to a RFA member for so long and never met him

"Sure I'll tag along" zen smiled at her brightly, the walked down the street to Dante's, saki knocked in the door and was greeted by Hiro

"SONNY" he grabbed her and bear hugged her

" and zen too" she slapped zen on the back winding him in the process

"Come on in" Hiro gestured

"So What brings you here sonny?" Hiro asked

"My guitar" Hiro smile grew larger

"Seriously? Your going to start playing again, Dante will so happy to hear that, what made you want to start again?" Saki smiled shyly, Hiro looked at her as if for the first time, since she entered the house

"Err Sak? What's wrong with your eyes? What's going on, last time you played you…." Hiro didn't need to finish his sentence, his face dropped from his thought

"Please don't tell Dante, Hiro… but I'm actually not allowed to work with computer" saki lowered her head

"WHAT?, Dante will go mad especially after he said go for it about the job with jumin" Hiros face filled with shock

"I know so please don't tell him, I'll tell him soon I promise, but not right now, Hiro I'm going to have the op and I'm not allowed to work at the moment I'm bored I need something to do, so maybe playing again will help me, and when I have the op I'll be pretty much helpless and won't be able to see till they are healed and playing is the only thing I can do blind" Hiro stood there stunned, not being able to find any words, zen squeezed sakis shoulder

"Baby don't worry about it, you won't be helpless Saeyoung and saeran will help you out" saki looked at zen and smiled

"From what I've heard Saeran already helps saki out" Hiro chuckled, saki shot him a look which shut him up, zen became confused

"Er what do you mean already helps her out" zen looked down at saki, one eyebrow raised

"I mean not just outside the bedroom" Hiro smacked his hand across his mouth when he realised what he said

*BANG*

Hiro was now on the floor on his back, clutching his cheek from the forceful punch saki gave him

"SHIT SAKI THAT HURTS" Hiro had tears steaming down his eyes due to the impact

"I rely on this face for customers you know" saki didn't say a word she just stood there arms crossed anger in her face, Hiro stood up still rubbing his cheek, zen couldn't help but snigger, Hiro shot him a look but winced in pain

"Shut up pretty boy, or I'll do something worse to you then what saki did to me" Hiro gave a half grin and winked, zen froze

"You wouldn't dare Hiro" he said with a slight hint of fear

"Bend over zen and find out" Hiro said with a lustfully voice, saki burst out laughing, causing Hiro to laugh with her

"Zen your face" zens face was bright pink, he put his head down to hide himself

"Whatever" he pouted

"Hiro can I have my guitar now please" Hiro nodded still rubbing his cheek and left the room, he returned with a deep blue Gibson guitar and a box of picks and handed them to saki, saki grinned like a child

"Thanks Hiro, we will be off now, please don't tell Dante" saki pleaded him with her eyes

"Fine, but you have until tomorrow night to tell him or I will" Hiro sighed

"Ok" saki and zen said their good byes yo Hiro and walked back up the street

"Saki? What did Hiro mean about saeran?" Zen was looking straight ahead when he spoke, saki out her head down and tighten her grip on her guitar

" it's complicated zen"she sighed

"I've got all day" he looked down at her and beamed a smile

"I'll tell you when we get some food I'm starving and it's half 12"

They walked in silence the rest of the way, The restaurant was right in the middle of Dante's garage and zens house it was exactly 3 doors away from each, they entered the restaurant and waited in line as it was so packed all the tables where taken then decided to take out and eat at zens, while waiting in line saki felt a pair of arms wrapping round her waist, zen was still reading the menu and hadn't noticed anyone coming up behind them

The owner of the hands then nibbled her ear lobe and whispered

"Well isn't his a nice surprise" the voice was instantly recognisable and had a lustful tone

"Hello sweetie" saki turned around and met saerans golden gaze, saeran smiled at her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, he leaned down to kiss her but was interpreted but zens loud gasp

"Woo what's going on here?" Zen said in shock, saeran glared at him irritated that he interrupted him, saki giggled at zen and removed herself from saeran who pouted

"Aww sweetie don't pout" she patted his arm, saeran didn't flinch he kept pouting

"Er saki seriosuly this is getting weird as the day goes on" zen was so confused he felt awkward

"Zen, well erm, it's a complicated situation"

"By complicated do you mean your cheating on Saeyoung" saki gasped

"Oh my goodness no, Saeyoung knows about it all" zen raised an eyebrow

"So explain" he said

"Don't have to explain anything to you narcissist" saeran piped up glaring at zen

"Saeran leave zen alone, he's done nothing wrong" saeran snapped his head to one side

"Ok zen here's the thing, I'm in a relationship with saeran as well as Saeyoung, separate relationships" zens jaw dropped

"What do you mean? Your marrying Saeyoung, how can he be ok with this"

"It was his idea" saeran said causing zen to drop his jaw again

"What? How?"

"Basically for a while I was developing feelings for saeran, but I didn't want to hide them from Saeyoung, I couldn't keep a secret like that from him, he knew before I knew, he explained how he saw use getting "closer" without me even realising, he said if I want saeran too we could work something out, he didn't mind sharing because he thinks I should make saeran just happy as I make him" zen shook his head in disbelief

"So let me get this straight he's pimped you out to his brother? Saki how can you love two people are once"

" he hasn't pimped me out, he's letting me love someone else, I don't know, I just do, they are both so different but so similar in so many ways it's confusing and yet easy to understand, they are like the Same person but different sides, but saeran knows I do love Saeyoung just that little bit more then him" saeran scoffed at the fact causing saki to give him a kiss on the cheek

"Wow, just wow, well saki….i have to say only you could pull this off, but be careful alright, don't get hurt and please don't hurt Saeyoung" zen put his hand on her shoulder and smiled

"Next please" the cashier said interrupting the conversation , the three ordered their food and headed out of the restaurant

"What time will you home sweetie" saki said to saeran

"About 3, I've got a surprise for you tonight, remember, so get dressed up by 4 ok?" Saeran winked at her, saki squealed abs wrapped her arms around him planting a kiss on the lips

"Ok I'll be ready, so excited, I'll see you later" she blew him a kiss and walked off with zen

When they got back to zens they sat down and ate their food, Talking about her relationship with the twins and the op and zens up coming play, saki picked up her phone a saw the time it was 2:45pm

" zen I need to get home it's almost 3"

"Alright come on then" as they headed out the door a voice shouted across the street from them

"SAKI WANT A LIFT" it was Dante waving at them, saki waved back, then looked at zen

"Go on I don't mind it was nice hanging with you again Sak" she leaned up and place a kiss on his cheek, her stuff under her arms and she headed to her brother, saeran appeared walking to meet her and taking some of the load of her

"You got your guitar back" Dante grinned

"Yep" saki smiled back

"Can't wait to hear you play again sonny" Dante placed her things in the boot and they all got in the car, saeran at the back and the twins at the front, as they started to drive of dante spoke

"So saeran told me that you are having the op, what made you change your mind sonny" saki out her head down, she had to tell him

"Erm reasons I guess" Dante glanced at her, then glanced again realising something was wrong

"Sonny whats happened to your eyes?" Dante had worry on his face as he kept his eyes on the road

"I….erm….welll….you see…."

"Spit it out saki" Dante said with irritation

"It was my fault" saki out her head in his hands

"Why what did you do?"

"I took that job from jumin"

"Right What's that got to do with anything?" Dante was now confused

"Because….because" saki couldn't get her words out at all she was scared, and tears where streaming down her face, Dante glanced at her, he was seriously worried now, he looked in the rear view to look at saeran, who was sat there avoiding eye contact and upset in his face, Dante pulled over to the side of the road and stopped the car, turning of the engine, he pulled saki into a side hug and squeezed her tight

"What is in saki, tell me?" His voice soft and slightly muffled from her hair, saki cried harder into her brother chest, saeran got out of the car and went to lit up his first cigarette for long time (he kept a packet for Emergencies)

"Shhh it's ok" Dante whispered

"Dante I'm so sorry please forgive me" saki sobbed

"Forgive you for what"

"Remember when, my eyes got like this last time, and I gave up my work to help you?" She said through sobs

"Yeh I do, you said it was because you wanted to get more hands on with cars again"

"That wasn't the truth" Dante pushed her back, saki looked at him her eyes more puff then the start of the journey

"Then what was?" Saki started sobbing again

"The truth was, I'm not allowed to work in computers anymore, I'm not allowed to game on them for extended lengths of time, basically I should really avoid them like the plague" saki out her face back into her hands and cried hard, Dante sat there shocked, he didn't know how to take the information, gathering his thoughts he let out a huge sigh

"Sakura" saki stopped sobbing as much as she could and looked at him, authority on his face

"Sakura, you should of told me from day one, now you have got yourself in a situation where your only option is take that operation, not only that but you made me apart of the reason why this has happened, sakura, you need to look after yourself more, you fear that you will go blind, do you want your fear a reality?" Dante wasn't even looking at her, she could see his face dead straight and serious he was angry but not I'm going to beat you up angry, disappointed angry. Saki snuggles and wiped her nose

"Dante I'm sorry, I should of told you, but I wanted to live my life my way not the way people tell me, I was young and stupid, I hesitated when jumin offered me, I should of said no, I should said why, but when this happened reality hit me and the fear sunk in, I know it's time now to face it and actually do what's right" Dante looked at her, his face softened, he pulled her into a hug and held on so tight

"Saki please do the right thing like you said, I can't stand the thought that you'll never be able to see me again, to see the twins, Hiro, it's heart breaking to think that, your my sister, my other half, without you wouldn't be the man I am today, I can bare the thought of something happening to you, we are the only family we have, I love you saki, I'm always here for you don't hesitate to tell me anything ok?" Sakis cries where loud even against Dante's chest, his shirt getting wetter from the tears, this is what she needed to hear

"I…love…you…..too" she said thought her cries, they sat there for a while, saeran got back in the car, saki still crying against her brother, her placed a hand on her shoulder, and saki looked up at him her eyes red raw from the tears

"Saeran, I love you" saeran gently wiped away the tears from her cheek

"Go sit in the back with saeran, rest saki" Dante said kissing his sisters forehead, saki nodded and got out and then in the back, she curled up against saeran who wrapped his arms tight around her, Sakis breathing was now ragged from the crying, her eyes hurting and tiredness swept over her, Dante started up the car and joined back with the traffic, she felt herself drift to sleep in moments.

When she woke up, saeran was carrying her into his room, she could here seven and Dante talking loudly in the background, saeran placed her carefully on the bed, and smiled at her when he realised she was a awake

"Are you ok?" Saki nodded

"Still want to go out tonight" Sakis face lit up

"Yes! God yes!" Saerans face was plastered with a smile

"Good want a hand getting ready" saki shook her head

"No ill manage"

"Saki" sevens voice came from the bedroom door, him and Dante stood there arms crossed and straight faced

"Are you ok? Dante told me you told him everything"

Saki walked to seven and hugged him tight, he returned the tightness and let out a sigh

"I love you saki, so god damn much, please let us help and it'll be all over before you know it" saki looked at him her blue eyes bloodshot and full of love

"I don't deserve you Saeyoung" seven face fell

"Don't say things like that, of course you do" seven kissed her softly pulling her up to him

"You know I'm standing right here" saerans voice made them brake the kiss quickly, saki looked at saeran and jesters him to join, saeran awkwardly walked towards them, saki pulled them both into a sideways hug

"I love you both" she smiled

"I better be off, sonny take it easy ok, saeran look after, seven, well, try and look after if you can" Dante smirked at his last comment, he placed a kiss on Sakis cheek and left, seven shot him a evil glare as he walked out

"Dick" he said when Dante left

"Saeyoung" saki wined, seven just laughed gave her a quick kiss and walked to his desk

Saki turned and smiled at saeran before heading to the other to get dressed. She showered and did her hair quick and putting her eyes drops in, when she was done, she searched for her fifties style red polka dot pencil dress, when she found it he threw it on and some black tights with red and black polka dot heels that had a bow on the front, she inspected herself in the mirror and was happy with the sight

"You Ready saki?" She heard saeran call, she grabbed her red clutch bag and walked into the hallway, saeran was stood by the door waiting, he was wearing a black dress shirt and a black pair or smart jeans, and a white tie, when he laid eyes on her, he shuffled to cross his leg over the other his face burning red

"Someone like what they see" saki smiled and gave a twirl

"Erm yes I do" saeran coughed

"Shall we" he gestured his hand out to her to take it, saki took his hand and they headed out the door

Saki was in ore when she found out it was he new musical she had been dying to see, she squealed like a little girl, not letting go on saerans arm the whole way in, they had front row seats and saki snuggled next to saeran the whole show, eyes glued and face full of a smile, saeran paid more attention to Sakis smile then they actual show, he was finding it quite dull, after they got out, saki let out a big yawn

"Thank you so much for that sweetie, that was the best surprise ever" she clung to his arm

"Anything for you" saeran smiled

"So we going home now "

"Nope, now we going for dinner at that new sushi place" saki squealed again

"Oh my god saeran its like you can read me like a book" saeran laughed

"No I just talk to your brother, reads me his book about Sakura sonsaku" saeran chuckled, saki laughed as they walked down the street

When they got home saki flopped on the sofa

"My body is now drained" she said into the cushions, saeran chuckled patting her ass

"Good night guys?" Seven said emerging from the bedroom

"It was until my feet decided to hate me and the sidewalk decided to attack me" her voice still muffled in the sofa, seven raised an eyebrow at his brother who just laughed

"Her heels where hurting her feet and when I said I'd carry her back to the car she ended up twisting her ankle"

"IM TELLING YOU IVE BROKEN IT, SAEYOUNG TELL HIM IVE BROKEN IT" seven let out a laugh and walked over to sit beside her

"Which One is it Hmm?" He said

"The right one" seven picked up her food and poked her ankle causing her to flinch and kick out

"Oh dear, saeran get the hack saw, I think we need to cut it off completely"

"I think your right brother"

"You know I preferred it when you two didn't talk" saki turned round so she was on her back, the twins looked at each other and laughed

"No pleasing some ah brother? Saeran said

"Your right, what do you think we should do?" Seven laughed, saki sat up right, giving them a funny look

"Maybe tickle her?" Saki raised her eyebrow

"You wouldn't dare" she hissed

"Oh wouldn't we?" Seven said in a low growl, he pulled her closer to hims while saeran grabbed her arms, saki squealed trying to wriggle free but their strength combined was to much

"Ready brother?" Saeran said

"Ready" nodded seven, they both started tickling her all over her body, saki squealed and laughed hysterically, the twins chuckling away at her struggle, after a while they both stopped, saki sat up right between them and let out a huge sigh.

"Don't ever do that again"

"Why not?" Saeran said

"Yeh it's fun" seven seconded

Saki sighed and got up limping a little on her foot

"Honey where do you want to sleep tonight?" Saki turned around and looked at seven

"I don't know sofa sounds more appealing then one of you two right now" she glared

"Well, good news I've finished the work, bad news is we need to sort out days again considering saeran was going to be with you the rest of the week"

"But Thursday Friday and Saturday are saerans anyway" saki said confused, until seven gave her look that made her realise he wanted something

"Oh….ohhh, sorry honey but it's saerans days so you'll have to wait till Sunday the earliest, but that does not mean even then you'll get it ok?"

"Yes ma'am" seven saluted at her, making her laugh

"I'm going get ready for bed and I'm going to spend the night with saeran, because 1. He treated me to an amazing night out and 2. You'll dry hump me all night long and that just won't end well for you" she said pointed at seven, seven sulked

"Just because you got laid last night doesn't mean I did" he grumbled, saeran burst into laughter, seeing his brother act like a kid like that was all to funny, seven shot him a look

"Sorry brother but that was too funny"

"Yeh Whatever, Just because you got it and I didn't"

"Haha, yep" seven tried to whack saeran on the arm but saeran jolted back before he could and headed to his room

"Goodnight Saeyoung" he said as he gave him a smirk, seven stuck his tongue out at saeran when his back was turned. Saki walked up to seven and having a soft loving kiss causing his to whimper against her lips.

"Good night my love" she whispered as she headed to saerans room

"Good my angel sweet dreams" Sakis blew him a kiss before he disappeared, saeran kissed her when she walked through the door, hard, saki pushed herself against him leaning into it, then pulled back

"Not to night, I'm shattered and really want to go sleep" saki said, saeran kissed her softly and whispered

"Ok sweetheart that's fine" saki gave him a small hug

"Saeran, can we leave the door open tonight, I'd feel bad if Saeyoung thinking we are doing something when we ain't, especially with him feeling well you know" saeran cleared him throat

"Yeh sure if you have to, don't see why we need to prove anything" saki slapped his chest and got her pjs on and rolled into bed, saeran shortly after she laid on his chest, seven went to walk into his room when he noticed the door open he, smiled at the two and blew a kiss to saki who caught it and hugged it when she snuggled into saeran

"Good night my love, good night brother" he said before going to bed himself

"Good Saeyoung I love you saki shouted

"Yeh night" saeran grunted

Saki nuzzled her head into saeran who placed a kiss on her head

"Good night my sweet heart, I love you" he whispered, saki didn't respond she was already lightly snoring against saeran, he smiled to himself and let himself drift to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

In this chapter there is songs "my love is a star" and "ruin the friendship" by Demi Lovato

Saki woke up to her phone buzzing mad on the bedside table, she reached her hand out of the covers and answered the call, sleepy she spoke

"Hello"

"Saki, this is Dr Yi, are you free?" Saki sat up in the bed eyes wide

"Yes I am"

"Good, I have some great news, we have had a cancellation and we can do the operation next Thursday at 10am, is this convenient for you?" A grinned formed on Sakis face

"Yes that's absolutely fine, thank you"

"Your most welcome saki, I'm so glad you are doing this, I do think it's for the best" Dr Yi had always been Sakis optician and was the surgeon for her first operation she knew Sakis eyes better then anyone

"Dr Yi will you be doing the op?"

"Yes, do not worry saki I'll be doing it, I shall see you Thursday, take care and no computers"

"Thank you Dr Yi and no I won't" saki hung up the phone and jumped out of bed, rushing to her and sevens room to get dressed and put her eye drops in, she threw on a blue buttoned up shirt and grey jeans, she noticed the bed was unmade and remembered that seven had slept alone last night, she rushed out into the living area and saw both twins lounging in the sofa, watching a film about robots, she walked up behind them and covered both their eyes

"Guess who" she said

"Erm Zen?" Seven replied

"No idiot it's clearly Jaehee" saeran chuckled, saki released them and popped her head between the two, they smiled at her and both at the same time kissed each side of her face

"How you feeling today honey?" Seven asked

"Amazing!" She beamed

"Really? Ankle not hurting?" Saeran questioned

"Oh that no, I got a phone call from my optician" both twins turned round and where instantly interested about what was coming next

"They has a cancellation" saki smiled

"Next Thursday at 10am" seven jumped over the sofa instantly and pulled saki into a tight hug, saeran sat their with a big grin on his face

"I'm glad it's soon means you don't have to worry for to long" seven said kissing her head

"Me to saki" saeran added

"I need to call Dante" saki pulled out of the hug and phoned her brother, who was just excited about the news and said he will be there as well as the twins. Seven informed jumin and the rest of the RFA who gave their regards, jumin said he will now start paying saki her holiday as of Monday, and let seven have the next 2 weeks of as holiday too, to help saki out.

For the rest of the day seven sat at his desk, finishing of his work as quick as he could as saeran and saki went out shopping and to eat.

The next week saki was starting to get nervous tomorrow was the day she would have the op and there was no turning back now, her nerves where starting to show the twins could see it, they watched her move around the bunker constantly trying to find something to do, she kept cleaning and baking and rearranging the wardrobes, all three of them even saerans, by the afternoon the house was gleaming dinner was made for the next 7 days and assortment of bake goods was out for anyone to have, but she carried on repeating the cleaning and rearranging

"Ok this is getting out of hand" seven said to his brother who nodded in agreement

"We need to stop her" saeran said

"Yeh but how she won't stay still for a second" saeran and seven sat there for a moment trying to think how to get saki to calm down, suddenly seven clicked his fingers and stood up

"That's it, saeran grab her guitar maybe if we get her to play she will be able to relax a bit" saeran nodded and went to get Sakis Guitar while seven nervously approached her in the kitchen, she was cleaning the floors again

"Honey?" He said quizzing

"Hmm" saki responded

"Why don't you come and sit down with me and saeran" saki stood up and looked at him

"Can't so much to do" seven grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, he took the scrubber and floor cleaner out of her hands and placed them on the side

"Honey, you need to sit down you haven't stopped since you got up at I believe 4 in the morning, the place is spotless, why don't you sit and maybe play your guitar?" At that moment saeran appeared guitar in hand, Sakis face lit up and she nodded

"Ok sure that could help" seven and saeran let out a sigh of relief, saki took her guitar and placed herself on the sofa, giving it a strum every now and then to re-tune it, the twins sat down with her and watched her carefully. When she was done she strummed on last time and looked at them grin on her face

"Saeyoung, I actually wrote a song when I was in the apartment, about you" sevens face went bright red, he could vaguely remember one time saki humming to herself and scribbling words down on a pad one night when he was there keeping her safe.

"Really can I hear it" Sakis face went red as well, she nodded and starting playing the song, then when her voice came out the twins jaws dropped, they couldn't believe what they where hearing, she sounded like an angel, there was no doubt she could get a music career easily. Seven listened closely his heart warming to the lyrics and every time she looked at him his heart skipped a beat, saeran was just hypnotised by the sound of her voice, when she had finished, she shied her face away from them, seven reached out and set the guitar to one-side, he pulled her to him slamming a hard kiss on her lips, saeran looked away at the sight it made him uncomfortable but he could understand why his brother needed to show his affection. Seven let her go and held her face in his hands just looking into her eyes

"Beautiful, so beautiful, everything about you amazes me, your are just such an amazing talented and beautiful woman, we are so lucky to have someone like you in our lives" saki blushed and kissed his softly then resting her forehead on his

"To write a song just for me back when I treated you like I did, I now know how strong your love is for me and I'll do everything in my power to match it" saki could feel tears forming in her eyes from sevens words

"Saeyoung, when my heart feels something I write it down, I have a few for you and maybe a few for saeran as well, one for saeran is super embarrassing though" she chuckled a little, seven let her go and smiled

" let's here it" he said, saeran chuckled he was curious as well

"Oh my god no! Definitely not in front of you! It's a flat out no, never ask again, either of you"

"Go on saki please, you sang one for Saeyoung" saeran tried to give his best puppy dog look, saki sighed and looked away

" don't look at me like that saeran, it's a no!" She glanced at him to see if he was still giving the look, he was, saki sighed again

"Fine" she said, saeran grinned at her and seven squealed like a little girl

"It's called ruin the friendship" saeran have saki and funny look, when he began to play he could kinda understand the song and he really enjoyed it, when the chorus came in he chuckled quietly, he could see why she was embarrassed. When she finished he smiled brightly at her

"Don't smile it's embarrassing"

"Completely, totally doesn't say how much you want this carved by angels themselves body" he winked

"Man you sound like Zen there" saki and seven laughed, saeran grabbed a pillow and threw it at his brother

"What? You did" saki said for seven, the two of them continued laughing, when they had stopped saki let out a sigh

"Thank you, took my mind of tomorrow" she looked at the time

"I'm going to go sleep now I know it's only 8 but I want to be well rested for tomorrow, Saeyoung I'll be in our bed tonight ok"

"Ok honey I'll be in later" saki walked of to the bedroom, she Showered and got into the fresh sheets and drifted to sleep. She woke slightly to Saeyoung pulling her to lay on his chest, she nuzzled into him and inhaled his scent, she then felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind and a warm body pushed up close to her, she could smell saerans musk as he rested his chin on her shoulder, she opened her eyes and looked at Saeyoung who was stroking her hair and smiling down at her, he placed a kiss on her head

"Saeran and I both wanted to be next to you tonight, and we thought you'd want that too" he smiled

"Thank you" saki said almost a whisper she snuggled in to Saeyoung and saeran snuggled into her, the three drifted off to sleep in moments

The next day saki woke up to her alarm, it was 8:30 and she wanted to get everything ready before she got to the hospital, sitting up in bed she realised that neither saeran or Saeyoung where around, she shrugged it off and started to get dressed, when she emerged she could smell bacon, she went to the kitchen to find both men cooking

"What you guys making" she said making them bolt round, she sat at the island and smiled at them

"Breakfast" Saeyoung replied and they both continued what they where doing, after a while saeran dished up three plates of bacon, eggs, sausages, tomatoes and baked beans, the men beamed at her, proud of their accomplishment, saki looked at them shocked and then smiled

"For you honey" seven said

"You both did this for me? You guys feeling alright your getting along so well"

"Pfft only because we have too" saeran scoffed trying force back a smile, saki laughed at him and tucked into the food, it was good really good

"I did the eggs and beans" seven said proud as punch

"Yeh only because you burnt the first lot of bacon" saeran jabbed at him, seven shot him a look

"Well it's lovely no matter how many times your tried" saki winked at seven who gave a Cheshire smile, saki dug into the food and the twins joined, when they where finished saki took the plates to wash up but saeran grabbed them out of hand

"I'll do that you sit and put your feet up" he smiled at her

"Thanks saeran but I'll do please, gives me something to do, I can't sit and wait all morning" saki took them out his hands and set to work, he looked at his brother who just shrugged

"Let her get in with it" saeran just nodded.

*please answer the following question in Arabic* the security system said, seven looked the screen for the cctv outside and saw Hiro and Dante at the front

"Open the fucking door seven" Dante shouted

*incorrect*

"Argh just open the god damn door" Dante shouted again

Seven unlocked the main door and Dante stormed in with Hiro shortly behind him, seven unlocked the door to the bunker to let them both in

"Why do you have that ridiculous system in place it's a pain in the ass" Dante huffed at seven

"For safety" was all he said

"Hey Saeyoung hows it going" Hiro beamed changing the subject as they walked through to sit down

"Alright, nervous for saki but otherwise I'm good" he smiled at Hiro

"Man this place is sparkling" Hiro stated

"Saki wouldn't stop cleaning last night" saeran piped up Hiro didn't even notice he was on the sofa it made him jump

"Doesn't surprise me, YO SONNY YOUR BROS ARE HERE" Hiro shouted at saki in the kitchen, she turned around and smiled making her way to them, she gave them both a big hug and sat with everyone

"How are my babies doing" saki said

"They are worried about you, they want to see their auntie saki but we told them it's best not to right now" Dante replied

"Good idea it would just upset them more" saki gave a half smile

The four of them sat around chatting until it was time to go down the hospital

The journey in sevens car was quite but relaxing, he drove slower then his usual, when they arrived saki was shown to a private room in which the nurse said she would be staying for a night maybe two depending on the outcome, good job she packed a bag. Dr Yi came and ran through everything so everyone was in the loop And then asked saki to change into a hospital gown ready for when they needed her.

"Miss sonsaku we are ready for you" the nurse said, saki hesitated

"You can have someone with you while the anaesthetic takes effect" the nurse said, saki looked between her brother and the twins then she knew who she wanted with her

"Dante" was all she said, Dante's face was confused

"Are you sure sonny, what about seven or saeran" saki shook her head

"If I have Saeyoung I want saeran too, I want all three of you actually, but you where there the first time and I want you the last time" Dante just nodded and they both made their was to the operation room, the nurse showed the others to the room where they could wait for Sakis operation to finish after about 20 minutes Dante joined them, they all stood to attention

"She's under now, seven, I think she really wanted you there, saeran sorry to say this in front of you but, before she went completely under the anaesthetic, she said Saeyoung" sevens face dropped for his brother

"It's fine, it doesn't bother me so much" saeran said with a brave face, the 4 of them sat down in complete silence, an hour had gone by and they heard some commotion outside

"You can't go in there sir, it's the waiting room for relatives who are waiting for their family member in that operating room" a nurse said

"I AM A RELATIVE, IM HER BROTHER, LET ME IN" a deep voice shouted, Dante and Hiro shot up and gave each other a concerned look, the twins looked at them with confusion

"It can't be, Hiro please say it isn't" Dante said fear in his voice, Hiro put an arm around his husband and held onto him tight

"Fine but please do not raise your voice sir" the nurse said

"Thank you, I do apologise" the deep voice responded, seconds later the door opened, Hiro froze his face had stiffened his grip on Dante tightened as he could feel his husband shaking in anger with his whole body, Dante had fear on his face and tears look like they where forming in his eyes, when they saw a tall blond haired man with bright blue eyes enter, he was as tall as Hiro but more muscular and looked a lot older then all of the men in the room and looked nearly a lot like saki. Saeran placed himself to Dante's said and seven behind him, to show their support and readiness to pounce if needed. The man gave a cocky smile aiming it at Dante and just sat down, Dante stood still shaking

"Hello brother" the man gave a evil smile to Dante

"What the fuck are you doing here" Hiro said with venom in his voice, the man glared at him

"Hiro still around are you?" The man said

"Why the hell is that suppose to mean, I'm married of course I am" the man scoffed at Hiros words

"Well with Dante's track record I'm shocked" Hiro glared at him

"How dare you speak about my husband like that" Hiro let go of Dante and took a step closer to the stranger, Dante quickly grabbed his arm to stop him

"Hiro no, he's not worth it, he's doing this to get the reaction he wants" Dante said shakily he took a deep breath and tried to calm himself

"Brother you not happy to see me, and who are these two unfamiliar faces?" He eyed seven and saeran up and down both of them stiffened and inhaled sharply

"None of your business brother" Dante hissed, seven raised an eyebrow, Dante never protected him why now

"What do you want" Dante asked bitterly

"To see my sisters operation is a success" the man can Dante another cocky smile

"Bullshit, you don't give a fuck and her or me" Dante growled

"I'm hurt Dante, I do still care about Sakura, not so much you, you are the abomination of the family after all" Dante went to swing for him but was pulled back but both saeran and seven

"Now now Dante no need for violence, Sakura wouldn't want that" his smile evil

"Sonny would want to punch you herself" Dante hissed, the twins sat him down and sat either side of him and Hiro sat next to seven

"Now come Dante you know sakura cares about me too"

"Like fuck she does Virgil" Dante hissed again

"If you want to be deluded go right ahead, now I'll ask again who are these two gentleman" Virgil gestured towards the twins

"AGAIN NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS VIRGIL" Dante shouted

"Let me guess, hmm you must be the twins Sakura lives with, im going to guess that fake blonde here is saeran? And glasses is Saeyoung? Am I right boys?" Virgil grinned

"And?" Saeran said

"Oh they can talk"

"How do you know who they are and that sonny lives with them" Dante look at Virgil with worry

"Research dear brother, I'm just as handy as out Sakura and you know that"

"You a fucking arsehole and you that" Hiro hissed

"Hiro such language from you" Virgil pretend to be shocked

Seven stood up and straightened his back

"Right who fuck are you, how do you know my birth name and why the fuck are so interested in saki?" Virgil stood up and meet seven face to face

"I, Saeyoung Choi am Sakura and Dante's older brother Virgil, and I know everything about you and the RFA and your work, so unless you want that in the wrong hands I suggest you watch what you say, im always keeping an eye on my twin siblings, can't have them getting into trouble can we" Virgil patted seven in the shoulder, saeran grabbed his hand and gripped it hard, Virgil glared at saeran

"I wouldn't if I was you saeran" Virgil pulled saerans hand off him and sat back down

The room fell into an awkward silence, Dante was cuddled up into Hiro watching his brother not taking his eyes off him, seven and saeran did the same.

Another hour had passed when the nurse came in to announce that saki was out and the operation was a success.

All 5 men made their way to her room she was already awake

"Hey sonny" Dante and Hiro said together, seven made his way to her side, took her hand and kissed it lightly

"Hey honey how are you feeling" he said softly

"I'm good, wish I could see but I'm ok" saki smiled, she had a bandage around her head to cover her eyes

"Well you have to wear that for a week" dr Yi had entered

"Saki I'm pleased to say how successful the operation was, in a weeks time you will need to come by to have your bandage removed and eyes tested to see how much sight has been regained" then twins and Dante and Hiro smiled, Virgil just stated standing against the wall smirking

"Thank you for everything dr Yi " saki said

"My pleasure saki, don't over do it this week ok?" Saki nodded not sure in the right direction but she nodded, when dr Yi left, Virgil made his way to Sakis Side and took her other hand

"Hello sakura" Sakis face froze and she wiped her hand out of Virgil's grip

"Get the fuck out Virgil now before I get the nurses to call security on you" saki hissed at him, seven pulled her into his chest

"Now sakura that's no what to treat your older brother" Virgil said

"Your no brother and your no man your nothing to me now get out" saki screamed this time

"Fine, but I'll come see you again don't worry little sis" Virgil's face was sour as she left them room, Dante let out a huge sigh of relief and gripped his husbands hand

"Is he gone?" Saki said

"Yes he is don't worry sonny" Dante replied to her

"Ok what's going on" saeran said, Dante looked at him and shook his head

"That's a story for another time, right now saki is number one" saeran Let it slide, Dante was right saki need all attention so she could rest. They all sat their chatting when the nurse came in

"Miss sonsaku I'm just going to do your observations if they are ok the doctor will have a look at them and you may be discharged today" saki beamed a smile, the nurse did her checks and asked if saki needed any painkillers saki was fine, she had a high pain threshold, the nurse was pleased with Sakis observations and left to get the dr, dr Yi returned

"You can go home saki, rest and just let Saeyoung look after you ok"

"I will thank you" saki said. Seven gathered her things and saki held onto saeran on the way to the car while seven carried her bag.

"Saki we are going now, twins need picking up, love you sis" Dante kissed Sakis cheek followed by Hiro

" give them a hug for me, and thank you for being here today both of you" she smiled brightly.

When they got home saki asked saeran to take to hers and sevens bedroom

"I'm really tired, I just want to get some sleep" she said with a yawn

"Ok sweetheart, come on I'll help you get ready and in to bed" saeran said

"Sleep right my angel, I love your" seven said placing a soft kiss on her lips

" I love you too Saeyoung"

Saeran helped saki into her night clothes and helped her into bed, when he gave her a kiss and said his love for her, she grabbed his arm before he could walk away

"What's the matter" Sakis face was upset

"Can you lay with me please, I don't want to be alone" saeran smiled a little

"Shuffle up then" saki shuffled along the bed and saeran slid in next to her, she laid her head on his chest and let out a small sigh

"I love you saeran" she smiled against him

"I love you, I'll be here all night don't worry" he felt saki smile against him again and then nuzzle into him some more, saeran felt the wave of sleep come across him too as he drifted off with her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next week flew by, the twins spent every night in the same bed as saki, but saeran was starting to feel like a third wheel, seven was doing everything in his power to make sure saki was relaxed, hardly giving saeran a chance to do anything for her, not that seven was doing it deliberately but it was getting on saerans nerves. Saeran laid on his bed looking at the ceiling, he been doing that a lot this week, thinking

'Is it all worth it' he thought, their relationship was pretty much nonexistent now and saeran could feel himself detaching from saki romantically, he loved her but it was reverting to a brotherly love, he needed to tell her but he didn't want to hurt her.

'Maybe I should talk to saeyoung' he frowned to himself, yep he had to make himself have a proper conversation about feelings with his brother. He got off the bed and poked his head out his door, saki was sat on the sofa playing her guitar and singing softly, seven was in the kitchen washing up, he snuck by saki being as quiet as he could so she couldn't here, and tapped his brother on his shoulder, seven turned round and gave saeran a raised eyebrow, saeran put a finger on his lips to gesture seven to kept quiet and gestured him to follow, seven shrugged and followed saeran back to his room, saki oblivious to what was happening, saeran shut the door behind them

"What's with all the quiet and sneaking" seven said sitting down on the bed, saeran placed himself next to his brother and let out a sigh, his face screwed up, seven was getting concerned

"What's wrong brother" saeran put his head down

"It's about saki and me" he said softly

"What about you two?" Seven growing more concerned by the second

"I…I don't think I'm in love with her anymore" saeran put his head in his hands, seven took in a breathe before he spoke

"Ok… what makes you think that?" Seven said calmly, saeran looked his brother

"Because this week, you have been doing everything for her, but the past few weeks she's been clinging to you in every situation she has been needing support, I'm feeling more like a third wheel, and my love for her has changed into more brotherly…Saeyoung how do I tell her" seven pushed his glasses up and stood up saeran watched as he walked to the door with no words, he then returned with saki who looked slightly confused, seven leaned against the wall and just gestured a hand towards saki telling saeran to just do it, his face was emotionless

"Saeyoung said you had something important to say saeran" saki said with worry in her voice, saeran got up and took her hands in his

"Saki…I don't know how to say this…but I don't think I love you as much as I use to" he paused watching her face for some sign, saki side and moved her head to the side.

"It's my fault saeran, Ive been leaning on Saeyoung more then you, I'm sorry I pushed you away" he voice was ragged

"No! No don't blame yourself, saki I do love, but more of a brother love, It's it your fault, I think it's just… this whole situation, it's complicated it's difficult to give everyone the same amount of attention, maybe it's better if we just go back to normal… as normal as we can" saki smiled,

"Ok…saeran I love you… I always will If this is what you want then I'm ok with it" saeran let out a breath he was apparently holding, he pulled saki into a hug and squeezed her tight, saki returned the squeeze, saeran couldn't help but let out a little sob, saki strokes his back and kissed the side of his head

"Saeran…I'm never going anywhere" saki smiled against him

Saeran pulled away from her and looked at her arms length

"Thank you for understanding" he smiled, saki nodded and turned around, seven grabbed her hand and led her out of the room, saeran watched and felt a weight lifted of his shoulder that he didn't know he had, letting out a sigh he headed out to the living area, saki was back to singing and playing and seven was next to her watching the tv.

"Saki, mind if I play Lololol"

"Sure go for it, kick yoosung ass for me a few times" she chuckled, saeran chuckled and left to game, when he sat down, he didn't realise seven emerge behind him

"You Alright" his voice calm

"Yeh I am, are you" saeran said not looking away from the screen

"I'm fine, are you sure this is what you want"

"Yeh, it is, it's better for everyone Saeyoung" saeran said, he felt seven olace an hand on his shoulder

"Ok brother, I appreciate you talking to me first about this, I'm here to listen all the time" saeran jus my nodded and seven left the room.

The next morning saki was up bouncing around the bunker, both men sleepily watched her as she couldn't sit still

"Saki calm down" saeran yawned

"I can't I'm getting this off today" she squealed, flipping herself over the back of the sofa

"Honey you have a few hours yet till you do" seven stretched, saki beamed a smile in their direction And jumped with her knees on the sofa

"But aren't you guys excited too" she squealed, seven smiled and placed himself next to her kissing her cheek

"Of course honey, I miss your eyes" saki smiled

"Aww Saeyoung, I miss yours too" She said sweetly

"Give me a break" saeran chuckled, saki laughed

"Saeran are you still not wearing your contacts" the question knocked saeran back where did that come from

"No why?" He replied

"Just asking" saki said

"Better start breakfast" saeran said and set to work in the kitchen

Few hours later, they where in the car to the hospital, saki was beaming the whole journey

The waited in a room fo mr Dr Yi to arrive, the twins leaded against the wall everyone in silence, dr Yi arrived a smile on her face

"Saki, you look well, are you ready? Where Dante?" Dr Yi looked round

"He's busy" saeran said, making dr Yi jump not realising the twins where there

"Oh Saeyoung, saeran I did not see you there, so saki Ready?" Saki smiled and nodded, dr Yi slowly took of the wrap around her eyes, saki kept them shut she didn't want to open them yet, when it was off dr Yi spoke

"You can open your eyes saki"

Saki slowly opened her eyes, the light from the day was bright but soothing, her sight was blurred and slowly coming into focus, she could see three fuzzy figures, as her eyes adjusted she could make out the individual figures, dr Yi was the first to come unfocused, saki looked to the right past dr Yi and saw Saeyoung and saeran together, she smiled brightly at them, both of their faces lit up and grins wide eat from ear.

"How much can you see saki?" Yi spoke

"Everything, I see everything" she smiled, Yi smiled back

"Now let me just do some checks, I'm going to cover your right eye so we can see how the left is" Yi covered Sakis right, saki gasped

"Eveything alright saki?"

"Yes everything is perfect" she could see nearly as clearly out of her left eye as she could out of her right, Sakis smile widened and dr Yi laughed

"I take it you can see better"

"Much" dr Yi carried out the rest of the tests and gave the all clear

Saki jumped out of the chair and speed walked to the door thanking dr Yi, seven and saeran rushed to catch up with her

"Hey where's the rush" seven shouted to her

"I have some unfinished business to take care of" saki said in a serious tone, seven grabbed her arm and swung her round to face him

"What business" saki pulled her arm out of his grip and walked away

"Saki? What's going on" saeran called behind her

"I'm going to see Virgil" she shouted walking out of the hospital, the twins looked at each other then ran after her

"We are going with you" seven said rushing to her side, saeran behind him

"Fine but don't you'll learn everything about the past" Sakis tone was flat

"Like it's going to make a difference to what we think saki"

Saki stopped in her place and started patting seven down, fishing out his car keys from his back pocket

"Get it" she said, seven wasn't going to argue and neither was saeran her eyes was narrow and face was fixed into a serious look, as soon as they got in the car and shut the doors saki sped off down the road, driving as fast as seven, they reached a secluded area outside of town where a lone small house sat, saki pulled up in front and got out the car, she banged on the door, the twins catching up to her.

A young teenager answered the door

"Auntie saki?" The girl said

"Mia where is your father" Sakis tone was still flat

"I'll get him" Mia said, he shouted for her father, Virgil appeared and smirked at his sister

"Sakura, to what do I own the pleasure" saki glared at him

"Who are you working for Virgil?" Virgil's face formed confusion

"Working for? No one I still work in law" cocking an eyebrow at his sister

"So how the hell do you know everything?" Saki stepped back trying to see if she was missing something in her brothers face, Virgil smirked at her

"Who do you think would tell me how you and Dante are doing?" Sakis body went still, her fists into balls

"Mother" she whispered

"Exactly, So little sister would you like to continue this conversation inside…in private?" He looked over saki giving saeran and seven a glare, saeran took a step forward but seven stopped him and shock his head

"No they are coming too" saki said barging past her brother, saeran was he first to follow then Virgil then seven. Virgil placed himself on his sofa and saki sat in the big armchair across from him, the twins sat on the arms of the chair arms crossed. The front room was big, with a large cream L sofa and flat screen tv above a fireplace with two large armchairs either side of the fireplace, saki looked around and saw toddler toys scattered around the floor, then suddenly Mia and Mimi entered then room with a little boy about 3, saki raised an eyebrow at the girls

"AUNTIE SAKI" mimi shouted running over giving saki a cuddle beaming a smile at her

"Hey Mimi" saki hugged her tightly

"Girls take Nero in the garden, me and auntie saki need to have a talk" the girls looked at their father with confusion then shrugged their shoulders and went outside

"Sorry about that, the girls do miss you a lot" Virgil said

"It's fine, can't believe how much they have grown, what are they like 13 now?" Saki said, she didn't want to make small talk but she missed her nieces a lot

"Yeh turned 13 last month" Virgil smiled but then it faded quick

"Saki I'm sorry for everything, all the pain I caused, I wanted to make amends, that's why I came to the hospital" Sakis face filled with angry

"Virgil.… what you did was so unforgivable, you put salt in the wounds then you made Dante's life hell, how can we forgive?" Virgil put his head in his hands and let out a sigh

"I know what I did no brother should of done! But I was young, I was newlywed just starting my career, I didn't want that responsibility and as for Dante , I couldn't handle the information I didn't know how to act I couldn't get my head around it" saki could see tears dropping to the floor, this was the first time she saw her brother cry

"You need to tell Dante that not me, he is the one you hurt the most Virgil" Virgil looked at her tears pouring down his face

"Your right, Sakura but he won't waste any breathe on me" saki chuckled " Your right he won't" she smirked

"But Virgil can I ask where is Mika?" Virgil let out a sigh and shook his head

"She passed away late last year, cancer it took her quick" saki gasped and rushed to sit next to her brother

"Virgil I'm so sorry" Virgil shook his head

"Don't be I don't deserve you to feel sorry for me" saki cuddle her brother

"Virgil if you talk to Dante and tell him everything I'll forgive you for everything" saki said softly, Virgil snapped his head to look at his sister and gave a small smile

"Sakura your too kind for your own good you haven't changed" saki smiled back

"Virgil I need to ask why did you do it all" he said again

"I don't know, when I first saw the way mother and father treated you two I should of done something, I think I was scared that I would do something to mika if I did anything, then 15 years later I get a social worker at the door saying you two where either going into care or I could look after you, you where Ill with your eyes I couldn't believe what he had done, you stood their so scared clinging to Dante, but I couldn't bare the thought at the time of having a gay brother it made me feel sick, please don't judge, it doesn't now, and mika tried to force my hand to have you both, she said we could cope, we had the twins they where only 2, and a handful adding some teenagers to the mix, I don't know" Virgil sobbed

"So I turned you away, I called Dante every homophobic name under the sun, called him a disgrace for it and threatened to kill him and Hiro, I don't know why I couldn't process it, it was eating away at me for years the things I said" Virgil let out a sigh

"Mika scolded me for it, she said how could I turn my back on you, he made it her mission to teach the girls to not be like me, I so wanted to reach out after a few years but you made it clear you how much you hated me, but when mother told me about you engagement and about your eyes I wanted to see you, but then I screwed up again"

"Dante told me what you said at the hospital, you have screwed up again, Hiro is going to take some convincing too" Virgil looked at her his expression soft

"Sakura I'm sorry, I should have been a better brother, ha you make grown men cry" he wiped his face an gave her a sideways smile

"Yeh I have that effect on Saeyoung a lot" she chuckled

"Hey no you don't!" Seven pouted, saeran laughed and nudged his brother

"She so does, you cried like a baby the night you got engaged" seven gave his brother a glare, making saeran laugh harder, everyone laughed at seven who went bright red and pouted

"Not funny" he whispered

"Sorry honey but it was" saki said after she calmed down she turned to her brother and took his hand

"Virgil, I forgive you, honest I do but, you need to talk to Dante, he has a family he is married, he may take a lot of convincing because he will be protecting them" Virgil nodded and hugged his sister

"Thank you so much sakura" saki smiled

"Virgil call me saki" Virgil pulled away and looked at her, and nodded

"Saki, saki, wow it's been so long since you told me never to call you that" saki smiled

"Erm saki we have company" saeran pointed to the girls and the little boy, Virgil looked around

"What's up?" He said

"Sorry Dad but we heard everything?" Mia said, Virgil's face dropped

"So that's why we could never see auntie saki and uncle Dante?" Mimi asked

"Girls I'm sorry, I'm sorry I lied to you" Virgil walked to his daughters and hugged them

"Girls its ok now, you can come see me when ever you want" saki winked at them, they pushed their father aside and ran to hug saki

"Can we have weekends with you and everything?"

"Sure why not, maybe if uncle Dante forgives your father you'll be allowed to meet your cousins" the girls looked at saki shocked

"We have cousins" they said together

"Yep twin boys, they are 5" saki smiled, she looked down when she felt a little tug on her jeans

"up….up" the little boy said reaching up to saki, saki beamed a smile and pick him up snuggling him

"Hello little man, what's your name" the toddler smiled at her

"Nero" his little voice said, saki kissed his cheek and snuggled him some more

"He 3" Virgil said

"He's adorable" saki felt a hand snake around her waist, she looked to seven wrapped around her smiling like a child

"What?" She said

"You would be such an amazing mother" seven said placing a kiss on her head, saki blushed then continued to coo over Nero.

They spent a few more hours at Virgil's, seven and saeran making effort to talk to Sakis brother when saki played with Nero and the twins, seven was watching saki at every chance he could, she was amazing with kids all ages, it was making him want some of his own. When they left Virgil and saki agreed to meet at the garage later to speak to Dante together.

When they got home saeran made his way to him room, as soon as the door was shut seven pushed saki up against the wall and kissed her hard, saki let him do it as he ran his hand up from her thigh to her face, he pulled back for them to get some air and looked at her with lust in his eyes

"What's gotten over you Saeyoung?" Saki said

"Can't I make love to my fiancé without a reason" he smirked, saki shrugged and kissed him gentle, it didn't last long seven forced his tongue in her mouth making saki moan, he lifted her legs around his waist and carried her to their room shutting the door with his foot, he placed her on the bed falling on top of her not breaking the kiss, saki pushed him away

"What?" Seven said trying to get his breath back, saki didn't say a word, she took her top off and sevens eye widened, he smirk and reached behind her to undo her bra, with ease both garments here on the floor, seven removed his shirt and took off his jeans throwing them to the side. He leaned down and took Sakis breast into his mouth making circles with his tongue, saki moaned under him making seven smirk against her, as his mouth was busy he slowly ran his hands down to her jeans and slid them and her panties off, he then moved his hand to slowly pushed one long finger inside of her, he let go of her breast with a pop from his mouth and looked up at her

"Someone is a bit wet for me already" his voice was low and lustful, Sakis face went red, she let out a moan when seven filled her with another finger, he used his thumb to run circles round her core as he penetrated her with his fingers. All of a sudden he stopped causing saki to whimper in protest, she watched him as he licked his fingers and grinned, he took of his boxers and hovered over her entrance

"I need you now" he leaned down and whispered into her ear, it sent shivers down her spine. With one hard thrust seven entered her, saki winced in pain and pleasure, seven continued to thrust hard and fast, his breath coming away from him, Sakis moans filling his ears where pure music, he leaned down and trailed kisses along her jawline and neck, biting down on her sweet spot and giving her a hickey in the process, he made his way to her mouth and picked up his pace, he could feel her walls tightening as her moans getting louder in his mouth

"S…s…Saeyoung I'm going to" he thrust harder making her shout in pleasure, he could feel his own release catching up, suddenly Sakis body shook and her walls tighten around his member,

"Fuck…saki" he hissed as his own release came over him, his seed spilling inside her, he pulled out and rolled over to lay next to her, both panting from the event

"Seriously What was that about" saki said through ragged breathes, seven chuckled

"I got a bit broody" saki gave him a little slap on the arm and laughed, she got off the bed and got dressed, seven watched her with a smile on his face, saki turned round and caught him staring

"What?"

"Nothing just think about how much I love you" saki shook her head and headed out into the kitchen to make something to eat. Half hour later she shouted to the twins

"Food is ready" saeran appeared like lightening and seven came shortly after in just his jeans

"Saeyoung put a shirt on" saki said

"No I'm hot" saeran scoffed, he looked saki up and down then started at the hickey on her neck

" had fun" he pointed at it, saki blushed

"Blame Saeyoung he pounced as soon as you left" saeran looked his brother and grinned

"Can't blame him" saeran then winked at saki, she glared at him

"Sod of saeran" she pouted, seven chuckled and saki threw a spoon at him hitting his head

"Ow What was that for" seven rubbed his head

"Just eat" saki said digging into the food

After they where finished the three sat to watch a film to pass time. After an hour the security system went off, seven checked the cctv and saw Virgil with Nero in his arms

"It's Virgil saki must be time to go to Dante already" saki joined seven at the screen.

"Let him in, I think it will be better to get Dante here then go there, less ammo to hurt someone with" seven typed on the key board and let Virgil in

"Better hide the cutlery then" seven chuckled, saki smacked the back of his head and went to the front door to let Virgil in

"Hey little man come here" she whipped Nero out her brothers arms and carried him to the sofa and started playing with him, Virgil chuckled and shook his head and joined her

"You and kids" he smiled

"Hey Saeyoung and saeran" he nodded at the twins who nodded back

"Saeyoung out a shirt on, saeran can you call Dante tell him and Hiro to come here please" saeran nodded and whipped out his phone calling Dante

"He's on his way so it Hiro" saki smiled a saeran, saeran sat on the other end of the sofa away form Virgil, seven appeared now with a shirt and sat next to his brother

"So Virgil what's the age difference between you and saki?" Virgil turned his attention to seven

"20 years, I'm 44" sevens face dropped

"No way" Virgil laughed, saki was in her own world playing with her nephew

"So what happened didn't you know your parents do anything to you?" Virgil's face went stiff

"No, they always use to express to me that they only wanted one son and why where they cursed with twins, I kept saying god blesses with twins but they never listened, never thought they did what they did to them till I saw it with my own eyes when they where about 7" Virgil lowered his head guilt on his face

"Man that's deep" seven said

"Yeh you could say that, just hope Dante understands" Virgil said

The security system went off again and Virgil stiffened

"That'll be Dante I'll let him in" seven let Dante and Hiro in and then opened the door for them

"Hey Saeyoung my man how's it going" Hiro boomed

"Yeh hey seven" Dante said with a forced smile, he walked in to the bunker the froze

"What is he doing here" Dante growled, Virgil stood up head low, saki still oblivious on her surroundings

"Saki" seven said, saki still playing with Nero

"SAKI" saeran shouted, saki snapped her head up and saw Dante standing there, she stood up with Nero in her arms and smiled at her twin

"Hey Dante" she said

"Don't fucking hey Dante me, why is he here saki" Dante's fists where in balls

"To explain himself and ask for forgiveness" Dante scoffed at his sisters words, Hiro placed a hand on his shoulder, Dante looked at his husband who had a soft expression on his face

"Let him explain my love" Hiro gave a little smile to Dante, dante huffed and placed himself on the sofa

"You have five minutes to explain" he folded his arms, Virgil took his seat and sighed

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you Dante and saki, I was scared and confused I didn't know what to think or what to do, when you said you where gay, I couldn't process it, it was alien to me, I shouldn't of been so nasty to you, I should been a supportive brother. Please I'm truly sorry, it was my fault I pushed my family away, and now I want to be a family again" Virgil kept his head down trying to fight back tears

"Really you want to be a family again after all these years? Why, why should we be a family again"

Dante scoffed

"Because I've just lost my wife, you and saki are all I have left, well and my kids, she always wanted me to make amends with you and saki, but I was too stubborn to listen" Virgil couldn't help but let the tears roll down his cheek

"I'm sorry about Mika" Dante let out a sigh and looked at his husband

"What do you think Hiro?" Hiro places himself next to Dante and took his hand

"It's up to you Dante, I'm here to support you, he is sincere I can tell" Dante sighed and looked at his brother then at the toddler in Sakis arms

"Who's that" Dante said nodding in Sakis direction

"My son Nero he is three" Virgil said wiping the tears from his face

"Oh so he doesn't know Mika" Dante sighed, and looked at his sister

"You've forgiven him haven't you sonny" saki nodded

"I guess we'll if sonny can forgive you, I can, but one mistake and that's it" Virgil's face lit up

"T…t…thank you Dante" Tears rolled down his face again, Dante scoffed and stood up

"Where you going Dante?" Saki asked

"To pick up the twins" Dante said heading out the door without saying good bye, Hiro stood up and followed Dante, then stopped in his tracks

"Virgil, give him time, he's still sore, we have gotten on with our lives and old wounds are now resurfacing, I know he will try and will talk to you but, if he gives attitude let him, it's his defence" Virgil nodded

"Thanks Hiro and I'm sorry" Hiro beamed a smile

"Don't worry about it" he waved everyone off and chased after Dante. Virgil let out a sigh of relief, saki placed her free hand on his shoulder and beamed at him

"Dante will be fine, he's forgiven you, let him do things in his own time" Virgil smiled at her

"Yeh Thanks saki"

Virgil left after an hour. Saki let out a sigh, seven hugged her tightly

"That went better then expected" she said against his chest, seven kissed her head

"I love you sakura"

"I love you too Saeyoung


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A month and half went by, and everyone was at peace, saki Dante and Virgil meet regularly with zen and seven to help plan the wedding, saki was getting back into her Work and saeran was helping her with visiting venues and meeting with potentially caters and dj's when seven was busy.

Saki got up in the morning, bolting to the bathroom throwing up badly, seven sleepily knocked on the bathroom door

"Saki are you alright" he said, saki coughed and wiped her mouth getting up and looking in the mirror.

"Yeh I'm fine" she shouted at seven. She went into the medicine cabinet to take out some mouth wash then noticed something

"SHIT SHIT SHIT!" She shouted she took a box with pills out and opened it to look at the contents

"SSSSSSHIT" she shouted again, seven knocked on the door again and saki shoved the box back into the cabinet

"Saki what's wrong" he said. Saki opened the door and bolted out the of the bedroom grabbing her keys and bag and bolted out the front door. Seven stood there confused, saeran came out of his room sleepily

"What's with all the shouting and banging" he said rubbing his eyes

"Saki just bolted out of the house" seven said

"Why?" Saeran questioner

"I don't know" saeran gave seven a confused look

A few moments later saki returned with a paper bag, seven jumped up of the sofa and approached her, but she ran to fast for him to catch up to her and she locked the bathroom door.

Saki took out a pregnancy test from the bag and took the test, setting it on the side, she let out a sigh and sat there waiting

"Saki what's wrong" seven said through the door, saki didn't respond she sat there waiting, after a few minutes she picked up the test and shut her eyes, she couldn't look. Letting out a big sigh he opened her eyes and read the test. Seven banged on the door

"SAKI OPEN THE DOOR AND LET ME IN NOW" she shouted, saki opened the door head down still looking at the test in her hand, seven followed her gaze and let out a gasp

"Saki?" He said holding her arms, saki look at him with soft eyes

"Are you?" He said concern on his face

"I'm pregnant Saeyoung" seven grinned from ear to ear, he jumped up

"I'm going to be a father" he couldn't hold back his excitement, saki smiled at his reaction and let out a sigh of relief

"Yes you going to be a father" she chuckled, seven hugged her tightly

"I can't believe it" he said, he picked her up and spun her round placing her on the bed

"Neither can I" seven ran out of the room and called out to saeran, saki followed quickly behind him

"SAERAN IM GOING TO BE A FATHER" he shouted, saeran shot up from the sofa his face dropped

"Your going to be an uncle saeran" seven beamed at him, saeran was still getting over the shock

"No way!" Was all he could say, when the information processes he formed a smile on his face

"Well congratulations" he hugged saki

"Thank you saeran" she whispered in his ear, saeran kissed her cheek

"I've got to tell everyone" seven jumped pulling out his phone to enter the chatroom, with luck everyone was online

Yoosung: class is so slow today

*707 entered the chatroom*

Jaehee: hello seven

Zen:Hey seven

Jumin:hello Saeyoung

707: GUYS I HAVE NEWS

Zen: Do you have to exclaim it?

707;YES ITS AMAZING NEWS

Jumin: more amazing then your wedding?

Yoosung: WHAT IS IT

707: *DRUMROLL*

707:…

Jaehee: tell us then

707:SAKI IS PREGNANT

Zen:WHAT

Yoosung:No way!

Jumin:Congratulations Saeyoung

Jaehee:Wow congratulations

707:IM GOING TO BE A FATHER

Zen:Poor kid

Zen:*sigh emoji*

Jaehee:Well a wedding and new arrival so exciting

Yoosung:SO EXCITING

Jumin:How is sakura

707:She's fine she happy too

Jaehee:How far along is she?

707:Well…we just found out

Jumin:Then she needs to go to the doctors to find out

707:AHH

707:YES

707:WE MUST GO NOW

707:BYE~~

*707 left the chat*

Seven looked at saki and beamed

"We need to go to the doctors now" without waiting for a response seven was on the phone making an appointment

"Saeyoung calm down, your getting to excited" saki sighed

"But I'm going to be a father, 3pm we need to be there for 3" he said beaming, saki sighed and phoned her brothers who where just as excited at Saeyoung, she set herself to her work, until seven emerged a few hours later to tell her to get ready. They made their way to the doctors and waited to be called, seven couldn't sit still he kept shaking his leg in excitement

"Saeyoung sit still" saki whispered

"I can't I'm to excited" he beamed at her, she shook her head and let out a sigh

"Miss sonsaku" the doctor called, seven jumped up

"Come on " he rushed her to the room.

"So your pregnant" the doctor said

"Yes just found out this morning" saki said seven beaming the whole time

"Can you remember you last cycle" saki nodded

"Yes it was the week I had my eye operation about a nearly two months ago" the doctor nodded and typed on the computer

"Ok and I can see you on the pill?" Saki sighed

"The whole situation with my eyes and family business I've forgotten to take it for the past two months"

"These things happen, now can you go on the table and I'll with do an ultrasound" saki nodded and laid down on the table, seven stood next to her holding her hand while the doctor got the machine ready

"Now the jelly will be cold" the doctor say, she pulled Sakis jeans down a little and her jumper up and placed the cold jelly on her stomach, saki jolted a little, the doctor put the scanner on her stomach, the couple glued their eyes to the screen as they watched the doctor move from side to side and tap on the keys every now and then

"Well I'm happy to confirm Miss sonsaku you have having a baby" seven gripped Sakis hand tight and placed a kiss on her head, smiling

"See that black dot" the doctor pointed at the screen the two looked with wide eyes

"That's your baby" the doctor said, saki could feel the excitement and joy build inside her, she looked at seven who beamed at her and put an arm around her

"Hang on" the doctor said, the two snapped there heads towards her direction

"What is it?" Seven said

"Well…" the doctor said

"Can I ask a question" she said

"Please do" saki said with concern

"Do twins run in either family by any chance?" The two looked at each other then back at the doctor

"Yes, we both have twin brothers" seven said

" and both my brothers have a set of twins each" saki added

Well… how do you feel about another set of twins in the family" the doctor smiled at hem as she point to the other black dot on the screen

"No way!" Seven said beaming

"Twins!" Saki screeched

"NOT TWINS" she shouted, seven and the doctor looked at her, she had gone pale, saki felt dizzy

"Saki are you alright" Sevens voice was muffled, the room was spinning and her sight went black

When she woke, seven was standing over her with concern on her face, she went to sit up but laid back down as her head was still spinning

"Take it slow Miss sonsaku, you just fainted" the doctor said the doctor and seven help saki sit up slowly

"How are you feeling" seven said hugging her sideways, saki placed her hand on her head as it was still spinning and now thumping

"My head is still spinning" she said

"Here have a biscuit and drink of water" the doctor handed her the food and water and saki drink and ate as told, he head stopped spinning

"Thank you"

"Well Miss sonsaku, everything is fine, the babies are healthy, maybe try not to get worked up as you seem to have fainting spells" saki let out a sigh

"Is it really twins?" Saki asked

"Yes it is, is that not what you wanted" saki sighed again

"Honestly, no I was hoping that twins would skip a generation, but things happen for a reason" seven looked at her

"Really saki your not happy about twins" seven asked

"I wouldn't say not happy just, twins are a handful I know I helped Hiro and Dante with there's and it's hard work, are you ready for that Saeyoung?" Seven took her hands and looked into her eyes

"Yes as long as I have you I'm ready for anything" saki smiled at him and kissed him gently on the lips

"Let's go home, thank you doctor for everything" saki said

"I'll schedule another appointment for a months time" the doctor said and the two left

When they got to the car saki stopped, seven turned around and looked at her concerned

"What's wrong honey" he said

"I really need a cigarette after the day I've had" saki sulked, seven laughed and opened up the glove compartment in the car, pulling out a box and lighter and handed them to saki, she looked him with a unsure expression

"Saeyoung I can't!" She pushed his hand away

"Saki, it's been a rough few months and then things just calmed down and now you feel like the world has turned upside down again, you smoked like a trooper when you had your eyes done, and I will allow just one to settle your nerves" he smiled at her and held the items out again, saki hesitates and then took them, lightening on up, seven sat in the car waiting, after 5 minutes saki joined him

"Feel better" he said starting up the car

"Much, thank you" seven smiled and zoomed down the road, on the way sevens phone buzzed on the dash board

"Can you get that honey" he said, saki grabbed his phone, it was jumin, she swiped to answer it

"Hello jumin, saeyoung is driving right now" she said

"That's fine, saki divert to mine would you please" jumin said

"Ok what for?" She questioned

"You'll see" then he hung up

"We need to go to jumins" seven looked at her and shrugged he swerved the car around and headed to jumins. They made their way in through the building to the penthouse, seven knocked on the door and was greeted by jaehee, who gestured then in, everyone was there all the RFA even V was in the penthouse and Sakis brothers and nieces and nephews where there

"Jumins what's going on?" Saki said confused

"We thought it was a great time to have a get together and celebrate" jaehee said with a smile on her face

"It was Dante and Virgil's idea" she continued. Virgil and Dante beamed smiles at saki, saki smiled back at them

"Thank you everyone for coming" she announced

Seven and saki mingled with everyone, seven and jumin stuck by V catching up and chatting about business, saki sat with zen and her brothers while playing with Nero and Dante's twins

"So saki did you go doctors" saerans voice appeared from behind, he was smiling at her

"Yep and I fainted" saki said

"FAINTED" zen exclaimed making everyone in the room turn to look at them, saki blushed

"Zen!" She elbowed him in the side, seven made his way to saki and smiled at her

"Yeh she fainted from the news"

"The news?" Saeran said

"What news?" Jumin asked

Seven beamed a smile, saki but her head down and sighed

"Go on Saeyoung" she breathed

"ITS TWINS" he shouted and then squealed like a little girl, the whole room gasped

"TWINS" yoosung jaehee and zen said together followed by the rest, saki put her head and sighed

'Dear lord' she thought

"Yep twins! And saki fainted at the news!" Seven laughed

"SEVEN!" She shouted at him giving him a glare

"What you did" seven said, V placed a hand on sevens shoulder

"Saeyoung, that's not something you needed to tell everyone" Seven looked a V and sighed

"Sorry saki" saki laughed

"Thanks V, at least someone can get through to him" V smiled and nodded

"I'm here to serve"

"So guys what you hoping for girls or boys or both?" Hiro asked,

"GIRLS!" Seven shouted immediately, saki looked him shocked

"Well that escalated quickly" she said making yoosung, zen, Hiro, V and Virgil laugh

"What? I've always wanted a daughter" seven smiled

"Well, I want boys" saki said giving him a teasing look

"What! Why you surrounded by men all the time" saki laughed at sevens comment and so did half the crowd

"You right Saeyoung and that's how I like it" she winked

"Don't I know it" saeran piped up causing everyone to look at him, his face flushed when he realised what he said

"Lucky guy" zen pouted

"Aww zenny you know if I didn't love Saeyoung so much I would have you" Saki hugged zen and placed a kiss on his cheek making him blush, zen cleared his throat

"Yes well we all know this is an alternative universe if Saeyoung is the first of us all to get married and have kids" zen said with a smirk

"I second that" Dante said with a chuckled

"HEY WHATS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN" everyone laughed at sevens reaction

"Speaking of the wedding, zen we need to go find you a suit and Mia and Mimi dresses and of course my boys little suits" she cuddle her three nephews

"Yes we do we only have two months to get the final touches" zen said in agreement

"YES! Dress shopping" the girls said together jumping in joy saki smiled at them

"Hiro, I have been meaning to ask you something" saki said, Hiro looked at her.

"Hmm what is it? Saki beamed a smile at him, she had been thinking about who she wanted to give her away, she couldn't decided between her brothers, and Hiro was the next best thing, to avoid a fight between Dante and Virgil

"Would you give me away"

"WHAT!" Dante and Virgil said in sync

"Sonny are you sure? What about both Virgil and Dante" Hiro said

"I'm sure I think it will be best your just as much of a brother as them please" she gave him a pouty face

"Do it Hiro" Dante said smiling at his husband, Virgil nodded in agreement, Hiros face went red

"Ok I'll do it" he said, saki jumped up and hugged her brother in law

"Thank you Hiro"

"No problem sonny"

Seven patted Hiro on the back

"That's everything, zen maid of honour, Mimi and Mia bridesmaids, Joo-chan and Jung

And Nero page boys, V best man, saeran and Jumin groomsman, sounds like nearly everyone has a roll" seven beamed

"Apart form me, Dante, Virgil and jaehee" yoosung said a sad face

"As long as we are there it doesn't matter if we don't have a roll" jaehee said patting yoosung on the back

Everyone sat in one large group chatting into the evening. Soon everyone started to depart

"Thanks for this jumin" saki said

"Your welcome" jumin said as the couple left with saeran

When they got home saeran hugged saki

"Can't wait to call you my sister sonny" saki gave him a dumb look

"Sonny? Since when do you call me sonny?" Saeran chuckled

"Since now, LOLOLOL?" Saeran said, saki squealed and ran to the bedroom

"Come on then" saeran and seven chuckled and saeran joined her.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It was now the day before the wedding and seven was bouncing round the bunker like a little kid, saki was busy working not paying attention to her soon to be husbands excitement.

"Saki" seven said with joy in his voice

"Hmm" she was concentrating on her work with one headphone behind her ear

"Saki" he said again, she didn't respond the second time

"SAKURA" he shouted, making saki jump

"What?" She glared at him

"This time tomorrow we are going to be husband and wife" seven beamed at her, saki sighed and turned her attention back to the screen

"Aren't you excited" he asked

"I would be but that's the 5th time you have said that to me today" she said with some annoyance in her voice

"I can't help it" seven said bouncing around the room, saki sighed and spun round in her chair

"Saeyoung, calm down besides shouldn't you be getting ready to stay at V's place tonight?" Seven stopped in his tracks "oh yeh I bet start packing" he said and rushed round the room to get everything ready, saki shook her head and turned back to the screen. After an hour seven returned to the bedroom and wrapped his arms around saki

"I'm off now sweetie" saki spun round and smiled at him, seven leaned down and placed a soft long kiss on her lips

"I love you" saki said against him

"I love you too, see you tomorrow" seven winked at her and blew a kiss as he left, saki let out a loving sigh and returned to the screen, when saeran emerged

"Is he gone?" He said scanning the room

"Yep" saki said short

"Thank god, I can play LOLOLOL in peace now" a small chuckle came from saki. After an hour saki jumped out her chair to her phone buzzing in her jeans, saeran laughed at her, saki glared at him and answered the phone

"Hey baby maid of honour here" zens voice came from the other end of the phone

"Hey Zen what time is it shouldn't you be here by now" saki said

"I am here but someone needs to let me in" saki blushed good job he couldn't see

"Sorry zen I've been in my own little world and saeran is Playing LOLOLOL we didn't hear the security go off" zen chuckled at saki

"No worries baby but it's cold out here" saki chuckled "ill be right there"

Saki let zen into the bunker he was carrying his suit bag and a overnight bag

"Ready for some zen time" zen have saki a mischievous grin

"Oh yes" saki returned the grin, zen chuckled and put his stuff down in the bedroom and returned with a box wrapped in blue and pink paper complete with and big bow

"Here, for you" he said with a smile as he handed saki the box, saki looked at him and took the box placing herself on the sofa, zen set himself next to her watching her tear through the paper, she lifted the lid of the box to find two sets of beige baby grows, one had #1 and they other had #2 stitched on the chest, underneath was a frame with a photo of saki and zen smiling away and posing when they went away together on a best friends weekend away a while ago, saki placed the box to one side and pulled zen it to a hug

"Zen they are lovely thank you so much" tears pricking at her eyes, zen stroked her hair and smiled

"Don't worry about it princess" he said

"Get a room" saeran said from behind them, the two looked at him

"What's that suppose to mean?" Zen said on the defence

"Nothing" saeran walked off to the kitchen

"What's his problem" zen said to saki, saki smiled and shook her head

"Nothing that's just saeran" zen raised an eyebrow to saki and shrugged

"If you say so"

The two spent most of the night binge watching zen's musicals while cuddling on the sofa, with zen every so often going outside for a cigarette, the smell of smoke on his was quite comforting to saki, but at the same time made the craving worse. Zen looked at the time and stretched up

"Princess we need to get our beauty sleep" zen yawned, saki sat up and stretched herself

"Yeh big day tomorrow, saeyoungs getting married" zen laughed and made his way to the bedroom

"Night zen" zen turned round and looked at her confused

"You not coming" saki shook her head

"Erm well it would be a bit odd sharing a bed with you, I'm staying with saeran tonight" zen have her a look

"Don't look at me like that saeran knows and so does Saeyoung" saki smiled and made her way to saerans room

"Ok princess good night see you in the morning" zen winked at her and went of to bed

Saki opened the door to find saeran laying on the bed reading a book, he tilted it down to see who had entered and smiled

"Hey" he said, saki smiled at him and crawled under the sheets next to him, setting her glasses down to one side, saeran set his book down and got under the sheets himself, saki shuffled up and place her head on his chest and let out a sigh, saeran placed his arm around her and stroked her hair

"What's up?" He said softly

"Nothing, this is just nice" saki whispered, her eyes feeling heavy

"Hmm it is" saeran whispered, kissing her hair, saki snuggled into him more and was asleep almost instantly, saeran smiled at her gentle breathing

"Good night saki" he whispered to her and fell asleep himself

Saki was woken by the harsh sounds of an alarm in her ears, with a groan she reached out to shut it off.

"Wake up sleepy head" zens voice said sweetly, his hands gently shaking her. Saki groaned and smacked his hand away, she could still feel a body next to her, she opened her eyes to see saerans golden orbs looking at her with a smile on his face, she turned her head to see zens red rubies smiling at her

"I don't want to get up" she pulled the covers over her head and buried her face against saeran, the two laughed and saeran whipped he covers off her, making saki gasp in shock

"It's cold" she grunted

"It's also your wedding day now get up we have to get you ready" zen said with humour in his voice, saki grabbed her glasses and put them on, slowly getting up of the bed

"Fine!" She said heading to saerans bathroom

"Hey use your own" he said, saki turned around and glared at him

"Fine! God you guys are harsh" she moaned as she went to shower in her bathroom. Once out of the shower she fished out her new contacts and put them in. She looked in the mirror and noticed her small bump had gotten bigger, 'thank god my dress his a maternity' she thought, she placed a hand on her stomach and smiled, 6 more months and she will be a mother, there was a knock on the door which made her jump

"Saki, Virgil and the twins are here also so is the hair dresser and Hiro" saki threw on lounge wear and went to the living area.

"Auntie saki" the girls squealed hugging saki, saki hugged them tight

"Hey sonny" Virgil said placing a kiss on her head

"Ready for it?" Hiro beamed, saki smiled and nodded. The next few hours everyone spent getting themselves ready, saki, Mia and Mimi sat getting their hair done, the girls where given and romantic tuck style with purple flowers and beads weaved in the plaits finished of with small silver tiaras. Sakis hair was fixed into a curled bun with beads weaved in and a plait wrapped around to finish it off and her fringe left hanging down and two strands of hair curled at the side, her make up was bare minimal, and all natural. Saki looked in the mirror and gasped at the person staring back at her

"Sonny you look stunning" Hiro chocked back tears, saki could see his a Virgil's reflection both of them having tears forming the corner of their eyes

"Guys don't cry or I will" saki said trying to keep a steady voice. Zen emerged from the bed room with sakis dress and the twins brides maids dresses smile on his face.

"Ready to get these on girls" zen said, the twins squealed and grabbed their purple knee length satin dresses and ran into saerans room to get changed.

"Well that was quick" zens expression shocked

"To many people are going into my room today" saeran said, he was sat in his suit, it was black dress pants with a black shirt, red waist coat and black blazer accompanied with a red flower pin on the pocket, he had a red ascot tie and a chain from each of his shirt collar.

"Because we cant all change in my room" saki said with a smile, saeran crossed his arms and leg and smiled back at her

"Saki come on need to get you ready, we only have an hour left before you need to get to the church" zen rushed her in to the bedroom and help her in to her dress, averting his eyes when needed. It took half and hour just to get her in it, when she emerged from the bedroom he whole room gasped, saeran rose from his seat and The twins Squealed, Virgil and Hiro tried to hold back tears, saki shied her face away thank god for foundation right now.

She stood there feeling uneasy, nerves where now flooding over her, zen put an arm round her

"You look beautiful saki, Saeyoung is one lucky man" he gave her wink, saki could feel her cheeks heating up more. Her phone started to buzz in her hand, she looked at it and gave a wide smile

"Hello" she said

"Hello honey, see you at the alter" was all seven said before he hung up, she smiled to herself and let out a breath, looking at everyone in the room she nodded

"Everyone ready" she said everyone smiled at her and zen led her outside to the white limousine, he opened the door for her as she got in everyone else following in behind her, zen and saeran placed themselves either side of her, saki leaned her head on saeran and let out a sigh. The pulled up outside the church and zen help saki out of the limousine.

"I've got to go ahead and meet up with Saeyoung see ya there" saeran said placing a kiss on her cheek

"You look amazing sonny" he winked and walked inside, hands in his pockets. Zen offered her his arm, she looked at him, his perfectly grey suit with white lining and white waist coat and silver ascot tie made him look even more handsome, she took his arm and lead her inside. Once inside she was greeted by the wedding planner who told them to wait for a signal, Virgil kissed saki on the cheek and made his way inside to take his seat. Zen got the bouquets for the twins and saki. Saki pinned zens own small handful of flowers onto blazer.

"Now we are all perfect" she smiled at him, Hiro stood next to saki as zen and the twins stood in from of her, Dante came by with the joo-chan and jung and Nero and left giving his sister a kiss on the cheek. Saki took Nero's hand and kept next to her, the younger twins stood with the older twins and everyone waited, saki started feeling a little light head, she placed her head on hiros shoulder and let out a sigh. The music started to play making her nerves worsen, zen and the two sets of twins started making their way down to the front, saki lifted her head and looked at Hiro who beamed at her

"Ready sonny" saki nodded and took a step forward, arm in hiros. She looked down the aisle and clapped eyes with Jumin first, he looked the same as usual but in a more fancier suit, he gave her a small nod followed by a smile, she turned her attention to V who was smiling at her, she hadn't seen V smile like that before, it was cute, saeran look quite uncomfortable but was making an effort to smile. She then meet with sevens gaze, he was beaming at her, she could see tears in his eyes, he look handsome dressed up, he was in a similar suit to saeran, black dress pants black blazer with a red shirt and a patterned red waist coat accompanied with a black ascot tie decorated with a red broach in the middle, he stood there with his hands in front of him, watching her every move. Once she reached him, Hiro took her hand and placed it in sevens, kissing her on the cheek and taking a seat next his husband, Virgil took Nero and placed him on his lap. Seven and saki stood holding hands staring at each other. The vicar then started the ceremony and getting to the "I Do's"

"Do you Saeyoung Choi take this Sakura Sonsaku to be You lawfully wedded wife" the vicar said seven smiled brightly and nodded

"I Do" saki blushed

"And do you Sakura Sonsaku take this Saeyoung Choi to be your lawfully wedded husband"

"I Do" saki said in glee. V and Zen handed the couple each other's rings and the couple placed them on each other's ring finger

"I now pronounce you husband and wife" the vicar declared

Seven leaned down to saki and placed a kiss on her lips, she leaned into it and wrapped her arms around his next, the whole church stood up and clapped and cheered. Seven pulled away and rested his forehead on hers

"I love you Mrs Choi" he smiled at her, saki kissed him again and then they turned to the crowd and made their way down and outside into the car waiting for them to take them to the reception.

Saki let out a big sigh, seven grabbed her hand squeezed it.

"What's wrong honey" he said with concern, saki leaned her head on his shoulder

"Nothing its just exhausting" seven let out a chuckle

"Yes must be exhausting being that beautiful" saki slapped his arm and seven chuckled harder. It was a bit of a journey to the reception as it was on the other side of town, jumin insisted they use the same place where they hold the RFA parties. Saki felt her eyes get heavy as she drifted into a sleep on sevens shoulder, seven slowly and carefully lifted her legs up on his lap and cuddled her, stroking her leg as she fell asleep on him.

"Saki, saki, wake up honey" seven shook saki softly, saki opened her eyes and looked at the golden orbs staring down at her with a smile, she leaned up and kissed seven softly.

"Hmm…What's was that for" he smiled

"Just to say I love you mr Choi" saki smiled back

"I love you to mrs Choi, now shall me go have dinner I'm starving" saki pouted at him

"But I'm so comfortable" she snuggled into sevens chest, she felt the rumble of his laugh through it

"I'll carry you like this then" he said as he lifted her up and slid her out of the car, carrying her into the building. Saki held tight and seven made his way to the reception area when the organiser announced their arrival. Seven put sat on her feet and she brushed herself down blushing at the fact that everyone saw the sight. All guests sat down to the sit down dinner, all chatting in own groups. Afterward its was the speeches, zen made a speech about how much of a kind hearted and fun person saki was and how much of a great mother she would be. V spoke about the times him a seven shared and how happy he was for him for find that purpose he was looking for. Saki teared up at the speech's and Seven hugged. All of a sudden someone clinked their glasses, it was Dante he stood up and cleared his throat

"I'd like to say something, for my sister" he smiled at saki who felt flushed in the face, he took out a piece of paper and cleared his throat again

"Saki, we have been together side by side since the day we where born, I must have been blessed to have you not just as my sister but as my twin, my other half. You have been there through the thick and the thin. You are able to see the good in everyone you meet, your heart is always filled with love and affection. When you told me about….." Dante took a pause and looked at seven a smile playing on his face. "Saeyoung, I was honestly scared, scared of you getting hurt by some guy you only just met, I can't lie from the moment I met him, I hated him I didn't think he was right for you, but seeing you now, being able to see how happy he makes you, Ive never seen you smile with such love and happiness before. I'm glad you have married him, I know now that you'll be safe, and live the life you want. Saki, your my sister my twin, I love you with all my heart, thank you for being in my life and stay happy. Saeyoung look after my sister treat her like she deserves, I couldn't ask for anyone else to make her smile and laugh as much as you do, keep it up." Dante wiped the tears from his eyes and sniffed, Hiro held his hand and smiled up at him. Saki rose from her seat and made her way to her brother pulling him into a tight hug, tears of happiness steaming down her face.

"I love you Dante" she whispered, she could feel Dante chock a little.

"I love you too saki" he pushed her off and smiled at her, lifting his hand to wipe the tears from her eyes. Seven joined them and held his hand out to Dante, dante looked at him and smiled shaking his hand followed by a nod. The two sat back down. Some of the guests sniffles and wiped their faces due to the speech.

When the DJ started to play everyone got on the dance floor, saki and seven separated to mingle with everyone. Zen put his arm around saki and kissed her head

"Well mrs Choi, it's only down hill from now on" he smirk, saki chuckled and shook her head

"You mean for you Zen" zen laughed and made his way into the crowd. Saki felt a tap on her shoulder, it was yoosung, he gave a her a small hug and smiled

"So glad you stayed with us saki, have never seen seven so happy" saki put an arm around yoosung and kissed his cheek

"Yoosung your so cute you know that" she winked, yoosung blushed and rushed away making saki laugh

"You know, never thought I'd see they say that my little girl would become a woman" a female voice came from behind saki, she turned around to see her mother smiling at her

"MUM" saki squealed As she threw her arms around her

"Hello dear, didn't think your old mother would miss this now would you" she smiled at saki

"Come sit down with me we have a lot of catching up to do" her mother smiled at her as she pulled saki to sit down at one of the tables

"He's a handsome man sakura, you've done well" saki chuckled and looked a seven who was dancing like a loon with yoosung

"Yeh I have, he's not like any other person I know" saki smiled to herself

"You know dear, I've done some horrible things to you and your brother, I regret each on, but to see you climb above it all and be as happy as you are, makes me happy myself" her mother gave a small smile, saki took her mother's hand and cupped it in hers

"Mum that's all in the past we know what happened, it's done with, you've repented and made yourself a better person, your just as great as we are from turning away from that life" tears started to form in her mothers eyes, she sniffed and sighed

"Let's not talk about that, I'm glad you have forgive Virgil" sakis face dropped a little

"Yeh I don't want to go into that mum, and you know why" her mother nodded her head

"So twins? Excited?" Saki smiled at her mother

"Yes and no, twins are a handful at the best of times" her mother chuckled at her statement

"Your not wrong there" the two laughed. Seven appeared out of thin air and placed his hand on sakis shoulder

"How you doing honey" he smiled at her

"I'm ok, just tired still" saki said, seven pulled up a chair and sat down with the two woman

"Nice to finally meet my son-in-law" sakis mother said to seven, seven smiled at her

"You too mrs Sonsaku" sakis mother laughed

"Please call me Kiki" seven smiled at her again

"Pleasure to meet you Kiki" her mother blushed

"So Saeyoung, you're a twin yourself, identical I hear" Kiki said

"I am, that's my brother over there" seven pointed to saeran who was sat bored and cross legged at a far end table watching everyone making fools of themselves on the dance floor, his gaze diverted when he saw seven pointing in his direction

"Well your both handsome boys, how can you be identical if you have different hair and eye colour" she said, saki looked at saeran she noticed that he had put his contacts in at some point during the day

"He wears contacts and dyes his hair, I actually have a photo of us as kids on my phone" seven got his phone out and showed Kiki the photo of them both as kids

"Oh my you are identical, I cant tell you apart there" seven smiled

"Yeh, but now you can, my brother doesn't really like being the same as someone else, so to speak" saki let out a huge laugh, it was true but at the same time the actual reason why was better, saeran made his way over and jab saki in the side, she jumped and glared at him

"What was that for?" Saeran lips curved

"You from what it seems laughing at me" he said sitting down next to her

"I was laughing at you, I was laughing at what Saeyoung said" saeran raised an eyebrow at his brother

"Well with closer inspection I can see the similarities even with the different hair and eye colour" Kiki smiled at saeran, saeran looked at her then looked at saki

"Saeran this is my mum, Kiki, Mum this saeran" saeran nodded at Kiki and gave a small smile

"Nice to meet you miss" he said

"And you too saeran, saki has told me a lot about you, and your brother for that matter"

"Mum shush don't say that" saeran chuckled at saki

"All good things I hope" he said leaning back in his chair, saki put her hand to her face and let out a sigh

"Oh she told me everything" Kiki winked at saeran causing him to chuckled again

"Did she now? Well I do know it's good things then" saeran chuckled at saki giving her a mischievous smile, saki stood up quick

"Yeh I can't listen this, it's just weird" the three laughed as saki went to the dance floor

"You boys look after my little girl" Kiki said to them both, the twins nodded and spoke at the same time

"We will" they looked at each awkwardly, Kiki laughed and stood up

"Now point to this zen in here so much about" seven pointed in zens direction, Kiki straightened herself up and winked at the twins before making her way towards zen.

It had been a long night and the three finally got home, saki sluggishly made her way to the bedroom to get changed out of her dress.

"Saeyoung can you help with the zipper please" she called out. She felt his hands reach for the zipped and pull it down, placing kisses along the back of her neck as he did, saki turned around and met his gaze

"I know it's our first night together as a married couple, but I'm really tired Saeyoung can it wait" seven put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her softly

"Of course honey, no rush" he winked and he went to get changed himself. Saki went to the bathroom removing her make up and contacts, and jumped into the bed and flopping down letting out sigh of relief, seven joined her and pulled her into his chest.

" I love you mrs Choi" he said holding up her left hand and admiring the new sliver ring

" I love you too mr Choi" seven smiled brightly at her and kissed her head. Saki feel into a deep sleep quickly seven not far behind her.


	16. ANNOUNCMENT

Hey guys I've seen quite a few people have favourited and followed this story

But I haven't updated in months

For those of you who want me to continue please leave a review or pm me so I know if I should keep the story going if so I'll try and do a few more chapters to complete it

Thank you guys for support


End file.
